Naruto the Master Sage Trainer
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A young cat, in needing of a master to train her in the sacred ways of nature, but what will the journey hold for this young cat? Only the Seventh holds the answer for her in this story.
1. Chapter 1 A Sage Dream

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - High School DxD - I own nothing**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _A young girl was floating in the darkness, all alone._

 _The girl was no older than 15 years old, and she looked the part, though she also seemed immature. She was on the shorter side, standing at only 138cm, or 4'6" in feet and inches. She was extremely petite, only weighing close to 70 pounds, a little less than that. The girl had shorter, shoulder length at the most, white hair. She was fair skinned, and on the side she had a small black, cat head hair-pin. She wore a tight white uniform shirt, and around her waist she had a black corset around her waist._

 _She had an extremely short, her panties were normally visible with a gentle breeze, skirt that was violet red in color. She had long legs, for her short height, and knee high black socks, with brown shoes, no laces._

 _She was in the middle of a dream._

 _She was Koneko Toujou, and she was in the middle of a very important dream. Without a doubt the most important dream of her entire life. She might just be floating in the darkness right now, but she knew what this dream was. Her elder sister had, had the exact same dream, but she had ignored the dream. Ignoring the dream had been a fatal mistake, which had led to them living a hard life... and it led to them being seperated, not that Koneko wanted anything to do with her sister anymore._

 _She would not ignore this dream._

 _"Koneko, or do I call you Shirone?"_

 _A deep male voice called through the darkness. The question, it was the question between her Fake Name and her True Name. It asked her which one that she prefered to use, and honestly, she didn't like her birth name._

 _"I go by Koneko." Koneko answered, and her answer echoed in the infinite darkness. She didn't bother looking for the voice._

 _If the dream was going to go by the same course of action then-_

 _"Very well Koneko." The voice said, and the blackness around her vanished. Suddenly she was standing on the ground in front of a temple. The land was Sacred ground to... well any Yokai race capable of using Senjutsu. It was a land that no Devil, Angel, God, Reaper, Fallen Angel, Dragon, or non-Senjutsu using Yokai was allowed to enter... without express permission from the sole occupant of the land._

 _In the distance, Koneko could see many tall mountains, the mountains much smaller than the mountain they were on now. The tip of this mountain though, had been fallened, or the top of the mountain had been cut off. According to ancient legends, this was a mountain so tall that it reached the heavens, before it was cut down and hidden by special mist. That legend was true, because only those who knew the path could find it._

 _The Temple was Japanese in nature, and it had a several buildings, one with steam coming out of the top of it. The front temple had two HUGE stone toads next to it. Each toad over 50 feet tall, and sitting in a meditative position, frozen in place until they day they were broken. There was a stone road leading towards the front of the temple._

 _"Where am I suppose to go?" Koneko asked, before she felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _"You know how to get here. Just follow your heart, and let nature guide you." The voice spoke to her, and she turned her head. She only came up to the crotch of this person. He stood at a massive height, when compared to her, of about 6'3" in height. He was a grown man, who appeared to be in his early twenties (appeared to be, not actually). He had fair peach colored skin, a few shades darker than her skin. He had a well toned, muscular/lean body, with muscles as hard as steel._

 _His face was hidden from her, the glare from the sun preventing her from making it out. Yet, she could see golden blond hair, like the sun itself, and she could see sky blue eyes._

 _He wore an orange jacket, a zipper down the front, and over that he had a jacket cape on with red flames at the bottom. His jacket had black stripes on the sleeves and near the bottom of the torso. He wore pure black pants, with the legs rolled up to shoe armored sandles._

 _"... Lord Seventh..." Koneko said as she was frozen in awe._

 _The man who had eaten the Chakra Paramecia, against his will, and gained Immortality for the purpose of making sure that future Sages were properly trained and did not abuse the great power of nature. The legend said that when Earth started to feel hatred for the people that lived on it, Naruto had gained immortality for the purpose of helping to heal Earth's hatred._

 _"... Just call me Seventh, and if you decide that you will come... you may call me Master. Do you know my name Koneko?" Lord Seventh asked her, and she looked up at him with her face scrunched up. She knew his name, of course she knew it._

 _Not even Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity would dare cross him, his name was legend._

 _The Strongest Existance, and the Strongest Human._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Seventh, the Stongest... Is it really my time to become a Sage?" Koneko asked nervously._

 _"That is up for you to decide. If you pass the trials to get to Sage Mountain, then you will be welcomed to train. Now, go, Koneko." Naruto said to her, and Koneko nodded her head._

Yellow eyes snapped open.

Koneko woke up, to find herself in the club room that was used as a base for her master, and her peerage. She yawned, and remembered her dream as she sat up on the couch. She knew what she had to do, she had to pack up and head out right away. She would talk with Rias abou this, and she was sure that Rias would give her permission to go. Of course, she had little, very little, doubt that when properly explained that Rias wouldn't let her go.

This was an important moment for her.

"Buchou..." Koneko said, because across the room was her Master, Rias Gremory of the Gremory house. The girl was 17 years old, and beautiful. She was a tall 5'8" for a woman, and she was everything that Koneko wanted to be when it came to her body. She had huge breasts, wide child birthing hips. She had flawless skin, though Koneko had that one too. Her hair was long and crimson, and her eyes were a soft blue color. She wore the same outfit as Koneko, but with white socks instead of black.

She was reading something at the moment, reports on something Koneko didn't care about, and she had her "concentration" glasses on.

She didn't have sight problems, she just believed the glasses helped her think better, and seem smarter.

"Oh, you are awake Koneko-chan. You seemed like you were having such a nice dream, a shame you woke up from it." Rias spoke to her kindly, with a genuine smile. Rias was always nice to her, and got her any type of snack she wanted to have. Rarely did Rias ever have to punish her for acting out, and compared to some other Kings, Rias' punishments were very rare, and very light.

She was not a strict master.

"Yeah... a shame. Buchou, can I leave school for awhile?" Koneko asked right out.

She was a blunt person.

"I don't have a problem with it, but why? This came out of nowhere. Do you have something important you need to do?" Rias asked, not against the idea of Koneko leaving school. She just wanted to know _why_ Koneko of all people wanted to leave. The girl never showed any desires to leave her side, then again, Koneko had no dreams or goals at all. She was a pretty blank slate.

"I had a dream... involving Senjutsu." Koneko slowly worked that word into the conversation.

It got Rias' attention.

"The same Senjutsu that... Nevermind. What about Senjutsu? Are you willing to start learning your heritage? Do I need to find you a teacher? I am sure that there is somebody in the Underworld I can hire to teach you." Rias offered to have Koneko trained, no limits on what she would spend to make sure that it happened... again, within reason that is. She couldn't pay an ammount of money she didn't have.

Koneko learning Senjutsu was important, and it was an asset to Rias, seeing as Koneko's power was her power as well.

"No, I have a teacher planned out... I need to go and meet him. There is a law preventing me from saying his name to a Non-Senjutsu using race though." Koneko said, and Rias seemed to frown a little.

That wasn't a lot of information.

"Well then, I would love to meet him and talk with him about your situation, and what his training methods are. I will arrange for all of us to go and talk to him." Rias assured Koneko, since she misunderstood the situation. She believed that she would have the ability to go to that place.

"... You can't go." Koneko told Rias, who now REALLY frowned.

"Oh... I see. That is unfortunate Koneko-chan. I have to say that you-" Rias started to say, but Koneko interupted her.

"I need to go! My sister didn't go, and she was overcome by Senjutsu once she started to learn it by herself. This is really important- (Koneko-chan) -that I go- (Koneko-chan) -and train-" Koneko continued to speak, assuming that Rias was about to forbid her from going. She didn't hear Rias saying her name a few times, but she did feel it when a paper ball hit her forehead, stopping her.

"I didn't say you couldn't go. You can go. Go and get stronger, but I want you to be safe. Just be sure to tell me how your training is going from time to time. We have long, long lives... so feel free to take a few years if you need them." Rias said with a smile on her face. Koneko grimaced at Rias, and Rias raised an eyebrow. "You will be able to talk with me, right?" Rias asked with an amused tone.

"I will not." Koneko confirmed for her.

"Is there a protective barrier preventing Devil magic from entering or leaving?" Rias asked, now slightly amused by how well thought out this was.

"There is a barrier around the mountain, I think. Nobody but those close to nature can sense the location of the barrier... and those close to nature can go through the barrier. I am sorry." Koneko told Rias, knowing the girl would be worried about her. Rias smiled briefly, before she rubbed her chin in thought.

"I see... well then. Surely there is a way to send letters, right? I mean, this teacher must have a way to contact the outside world. Ask your teacher about it when you get there. If you trust this man to teach you, I will as well. I would love to meet him." Rias said with a nod of her head. Anyone that was going to be teaching her little kitten, she would love to meet face to face one day.

"You mean it? I can go?" Koneko asked in surprise.

"Of course, if this means so much to you, what right do I have... other than your master... to deny you your right? Just be safe... The journey to this man is safe, right?" Rias asked, and Koneko winced a little. Rias sighed. "Okay then, be _very_ safe and careful." Rias corrected her statement, and she got up at the same time as Koneko.

Koneko walked towards her and hugged her, while Rias pat her on the head.

"Thank you Rias-sama." Koneko spoke, using Rias' actual name. Only one person in the peerage actually called her Rias without honorifics that denoted her high standing class.

She was not that person.

"Your welcome... now don't you have packing to do?" Rias asked with a glint in her eye, and Koneko nodded quickly. She did, she had a lot of packing to do. She had no clue how long she would be gone. Koneko walked out of the clubroom, and Rias looked at the door sadly.

She was going to dearly miss Koneko while she was gone.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I am not going to rush myself with this story. Koneko's training will take a long time. Also, anyone in the Naruto-verse can become Immortal by eating a Chakra Paramecia (Chakra Fruit, but smaller).**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **I was inspired to write this story, as a challenge to myself. The challenge is not the story, it is an aspect of the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Devil Magic could not be used to take Koneko to the Sage Mountain, that was how the legend went. It was impossible, the nature of the world rejected devils, and even fallen angels. Angels simply had no need to go to Sage Mountain, and none of the other races could sense the location of the mountain. Only those connected to nature, who had been given a dream about the mountain could sense it's location. It was not an easy place to find, and it was located on no maps in the entire world.

It was impossible to find, without the knowledge of where it was, or how to get there already.

The barrier prevented people from sensing what was inside of the barrier, but the barrier was created with Senjutsu, so it couldn't prevent nature from being sensed from the inside of it. The barrier itself gave off a very... nature-like feel to it. That was how a Senjutsu user would track the Sage Mountain, by sensing the barrier itself that kept it safe.

'I am on my way Master.' Koneko thought, properly addressing Naruto even in her thoughts. She could sense the _general direction_ that the place was in. Yet, she thought she was sensing something strange. Strange as in, she could sense it getting closer to her... without her even doing anything. Of course, she didn't do nothing for long. Koneko started to walk, with her oversized backpack on her back.

Koneko closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath, and as she walked she kept her eyes closed.

No, it wasn't getting closer, she could just feel the path getting clearer to her. That was all, the more faith she placed in nature to guide her there, the easier it was to find. The less she trusted nature, the harder it would be to find. That was a strange barrier, but one that was very clever. Only a Senjutsu user could find the place, but even more than that, it seemed to help form a bond with nature, by forcing you to trust nature.

Or, it was just a coincidence, since you didn't really need a strong bond with nature to start learning Senjutsu.

"Meow..." Her little familiar said, and Koneko looked at the small white cat following her, before she banished it back to the familiar forest.

She couldn't allow the risk of her familiar getting hurt.

"I am sorry, but I have to do this alone. Like all of those before me." Koneko said with a serious look of raw determination. The journey was never taken in a group, always alone. Only one person at a time would be allowed to train, anyone else that tried to follow made it impossible.

Heck, people always swore that the Sage Mountain was never in the same place during different visits, like it moved around. Koneko stayed focused on walking, but with her eyes closed, she soon realized a weakness of what she was doing.

She tripped over a large rock and smashed her face into the ground.

She could sense the location of Sage Mountain, but she wasn't able to see the ground in front of her. She couldn't _truly_ sense nature, and sense Sage Mountain at the same time. Koneko rubbed her nose, which was bleeding (she had smashed her nose into a damn hard rock). She wasn't fragile, but in her backpack was some pretty heavy stuff that added to her weight. Koneko rubbed her nose, and she shot some blood out of her nostrels. She wiped her face, and she set her nose back into place.

Journey, not off to the best of starts.

"At least it... you have got to be kidding him." Koneko said when she saw that the next place she was going to have to go was up the side of a cliff. She was not amused by this, well, nobody ever said the journey was easy. Koneko grabbed the side of the mountain, and dug her fingers into the rock. She lifted herself up, before she started to slowly make her way up. She would push her fingers into rock, and use small ledges as places for her feet. When she couldn't find a place to grab, she would _make_ one by digging her fingers deep into the stone. "This isn't bad so far." Koneko whispered to herself as she climbed up the side.

She couldn't close her eyes though, so she would have to wait until she got to the top to close them and sense the location that she would have to go next.

It was true, that she _could_ fly up the side... but that wasn't allowed. The journey had to be made with your own hands and feet. That was a condition, having a body capable of withstanding the journey to the mountain. She could do anything that she was capable of to get there, except Teleporting or Flying. The journey was a hard one, but one that she signed up for.

"I should have brought some music..." Koneko cursed herself for not thinking ahead in the case she had to climb a mountain.

In retrospect, she should have expected to do that, since she was going to Sage MOUNTAIN.

All that could be heard were her breaths and the crunching of rock as she continued to climb. She wasn't even _that_ bothered by her pack. Her backpack was larger than she was, and had a good amount of stuff inside of it. Well, it had a lot of her clothes, it had a lot of snacks, and it had things that she could use to fish. She couldn't use her magic for this entire journey to the mountain, the entire journey.

No magic at all.

Sage training took a strong body that was capable of using Senjutsu, and a strong willpower... or at least she assumed that was why you weren't allowed to use Senjutsu. She hoped it wasn't for the reason that it was simply to make the journey harder.

Well, Sun Wukong went through this very same training, and look at him now. A powerful Buddha with enough power to defeat an army of lesser beings with ease. The results of this method of training paid off. Koneko grunted when a rock hit her in the eye, she had gripped too hard and the rock had jerked out of the cliff. She had slammed the rock into her own face.

"There has to be an easier way to do this." Koneko muttered to herself as she looked down, seeing she hadn't made as much progress as she would have liked. She had climbed maybe 20 meters up, not as impressive when compared to the height of this mountain. Compared to a human's normal progress rate, this was great.

She could toss her snacks.

No, she wasn't _that_ desperate just yet.

"Ah!" Koneko shouted as she slipped off of the rock when she noticed a wet patch on the rock, with moss on it. She fell off of the side of the cliff, and she crashed into the ground. Koneko grunted and sat back up, looking up at the mountain with a glare. Why did it have to be the first challenge? Why couldn't it by that she needed to walk through a tiger filled forest or something easier? "I won't loss to this." Koneko said as she got back up and pat herself down.

Koneko took her bag off, before she aimed, and she threw it high into the air, and it continued to fly, until it slowed and landed on a pretty large ledge 1/10th of the way up. Next, she took a position, and she jumped, going up close to 10 meters up, before she grabbed the side of the cliff with a hand, and kicked off of it. She lunged up further than before, reaching where she fell off, and going 10 meters higher than that. She was still only a third of the way up to her back, but progress was progress.

So, she continued to make her way up the mountain.

Moss.

Koneko slipped, losing her grip, and slammed her chin into the side of the mountain, before she tumbled back down to the bottom. Koneko hit her head on the ground, and grunted in pain as she winced. She looked up the mountain, and saw a lot of moist moss there. Koneko got back up, and she thought to herself.

Climbing up normally didn't work, and jump climbing worked better, but not enough to get her up.

It was like she would actually have to climb up the side of the mountain as if she was running up it. Yet, that was impossible, and with that thought Koneko frowned and gripped her hands tightly.

"Chakra... the base of Senjutsu... Aaaaaaaah!" Koneko shouted out as she ran towards the mountain, and her feet glowed a little as she used her chakra. The very life force that was inside of herself, and she started to run up the side of the mountain. When she got to the moss, she lost complete control over her chakra and fell back. She kicked off the mountain, and smiled softly to herself.

Her little temper tantrum had given her an idea.

Running up the side of it hadn't been her idea when she used chakra, she had just been planning on venting and maybe using her feet to put some hand holds in the mountain.

 _Chakra makes the impossible, possible._

Koneko started to run up the side again, but this time she closed her eyes and focused on her chakra, and her chakra alone. She completely ignored the magic in her body, and focused on her chakra. Not the moss, not the mountain, only her chakra and the goal that she had set for herself. Koneko gasped when she lost control over her chakra and she fell back to the bottom, but she had felt her foot for a brief second cratering the rock. She landed on her feet, and she looked up with her eyes widened.

50 meters in one go! She had nearly made it to her bag.

'Too much chakra, and I lose control... too little chakra and I slip off. This mountain has a lot of slippery moss on it... the only way to get up without climbing equipment is to use chakra, and control it to the feet properly!' Koneko thought with wide eyes. The moss was completely natural, having been grown over years and years. Koneko touched her hands to the ground, and bend over, her white with pink striped panties showing.

Thankfully, she was the only one around for miles.

Her feet glowed with her chakra, and she took off in a run, before her foot touched the mountain. She closed her eyes, and she tried to memorize the perfect amount of chakra as she ran. Koneko controlled her breathing, and emptied her mind of everything but the feeling of chakra, and the amount she needed. Her foot sank into the mountain a little, so she lowered the chakra, and then her feet startef to slip, so she increased the chakra.

She found the balance, and focused on maintaining it as she grabbed her bag, having reached it, and she continued to run up the side of the mountain.

It was easier to run than walk, so she didn't slow down.

Koneko felt dizzy for a second, and she slipped, dropping her bag and falling towards the bottom once more. Koneko grabbed her bag, and she landed on the ledge she had tossed it to earlier, before she groaned and touched the side of her head. Her nose was bleeding, and her ears were ringing.

"I... can't run... I have to do it... slowly. I have to get used to the height." Koneko said with a groan. When she was flying, she didn't need to worry about this, but the air was so different than when she was flying. When her wings were out, her body adjusted easier to heights. This was harder, to control her breathing, chakra, and speed at the same time.

She put her bag on her back, before she looked at her hands and feet.

Could she do the same thing with her hands?

The light glow on her hands showed that yes, she could use chakra with her hands. Koneko grabbed the moss, and she started to climb like earlier, but with chakra. Koneko closed her eyes, since she didn't need to worry about paying as much attention to the wall now. Koneko just needed to control the speed that she travelled at, and her chakra.

Koneko focused, breathed, controled herself, and she opened her eyes in surprise when she reached up, but felt nothing but air... cold air. Suddenly, she noticed a chance in air temp.

"I... made it?" Koneko asked with wide eyes, and she looked down and saw that she had made it to the top. She had placed herself into a trance, and had made it to the top of the mountain. Koneko crawled back onto the mountain, and she gasped as she noticed that she was closer to empty on chakra than before. She had less than 10% of her chakra, having used most of it to climb.

She was tired and hungry, and she noticed that the moon had replaced the sun in the sky, meaning she had been climbing for hours.

Koneko looked at her hands, and she saw that they were covered in dirt. She gripped them, before she opened up her bag and grabbed a bag of chips. She could use a snack now more than ever, to recover her chakra, and fill her empty belly. While she ate, Koneko closed her eyes and tried to sense out the direction she needed to go next. The wind blew through her hair, and she felt pretty peaceful.

She had just climbed a mountain, and the air tasted so fresh and crisp. She had never felt better in her life, despite how she was sore in her hands, feet, and her head hurt a little from hitting it more than a little. Koneko touched the back of her head, and she saw that her head hurt, and she felt that her hair had dried in one spot.

She had been bleeding at some point.

Koneko opened up her bag, and she pulled out a tent, that she would be using to make camp for the night. Koneko started to set it up, before she nodded to herself. She climbed a mountain, and had walked/run many miles away from the city. Koneko had made some good progress, and Sage Mountain was closer tham before.

When she woke up, she would be going down travelling through then mountains and continue on her way.

She needed her sleep though, to recover the chakra that she had lost.

Koneko yawned when her tent was set up, before she crawled inside of it and pulled out a pillow, and a few blankets to cover herself with as she zipped her tent back up. She still had a long way to go, but she felt like she had made some progress today.

She would make more tomorrow.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Keh!" Koneko shouted out as she punched a bear in the jaw, breaking it's neck and sending it's corpse flying through a tree. The tree fell to the ground, and Koneko landed softly on her feet, panting only slightly. She was into the 11th day of her journey to find Sage Mountain, and she was still hot on the trail. With each passing day she was getting closer, but sadly, her snacks were starting to run out. She had packed snacks for a month, but she had been using those snacks to help her replinish her lost chakra when she spent entire days mountain climbing.

Going up and down, up and down, using her chakra day after day was extremely exhausting on her chakra reserves.

She wasn't hunting this bear, she was fighting over a fish that this bear had caught. She wanted to eat the fish, and she was going to get the fish. The bear was a male bear, thankfully so she didn't just kill a mother bear. Koneko walked over and she grabbed the fish off of the ground, and she placed it in the water to wash the dirt off of it. Koneko created a blue, small, fireball in her hand using her chakra and she through it on the ground. It burst and roared to life as a small flame.

This was something she _already_ knew how to do with chakra, even if it was a skill she prefered not to use before she started her training.

She was still a Nekoshou, so fish organs and scales didn't bother her stomach. She just wanted it to be cook, so she got out a stick and stabbed it into the fish, before holding it close to the flames to cook. Her journey was not an easy one, that was for sure. She was covered in scrapes, and her feet had never been more sore. Her knees were scrapped, the same with her elbows, and her hands had never felt more used. Her clothes were scrapped up as well, the entire left sleave missing, and the bottom of her skirt was ripped.

"The training will be worth it." Koneko reminded herself, knowing that this training made _legends_. Those who took the training never fell to the malicious nature of mother nature, and the way it only wanted the strongest to survive. If you weren't strong, mother nature made sure you were _food_ for somebody stronger than you. Koneko was stronger than the bear, so she had killed it and taken it's food... well, she didn't plan on killing it until it attacked her. She was just going to steal the fish.

Foolish bear, attacking her like that.

Koneko closed her eyes, and she sensed the general direction of Sage Mountain. She opened her eyes, and she looked and saw a rather large river that she would have to cross. She saw a log going down the river, before it was sucked into the heavy rapids and crushed against rocks. Koneko gulped deeply, and she shivered.

It was a _bad_ time to not be able to swim.

Koneko smelled that the fish was ready after awhile, so she started to eat it on the stick, and she put the flame out with some dirt. Standing up, she grabbed her now smaller backbag (most of it had been snacks) and put it on her back again. Now, the backpack was only about as large as she was, so not very large compared to earlier. She walked and ate at the same time, at least glad that she was out of the mountains and back on flat land.

She couldn't, not allowed to, fly over the river, and she couldn't take the long way and go find a bridge either. That would ruin her sense of direction, and possibly make the journey take severel more weeks in order for her to do that. If she was lucky, and didn't just find that the river emptied into the ocean. So, she had to go across it somehow, but she couldn't swim and didn't like the look of those rapids.

Just a great day to be her.

There had to be some kind of trick to do this, like when she ran up the side of the mountain. Someway to use her chakra to allow her to make the impossible, possible. It was too bad that she couldn't walk on water, because that would be a godly ability for her to use right now.

Koneko blinked.

"Why couldn't I walk on water? I just got done rejecting the notion of gravity." Koneko questioned herself. If she could use chakra with her feet to walk up a mountain, she could do the same thing with water, right?

 _Chakra makes the impossible, possible._

Yes, she could make this work. Koneko looked at her feet, taking off her shoes, before she sat down and started to undress herself. She pulled out a white swimsuit, a school issues one, but with her own prefered color. She stripped out of her clothes, her small body on display for the world around her. She really didn't have big breasts, but she had soft nipples for the tips. She opened up her swimsuit, before she slipped herself into it. Her nuditiy vanished when she put it on, and the swimsuit clung unbelievably tight to her body.

At least the water would clean her off, because she was a little dirty... pretty dirty.

"Okay, how is this going to work?" Koneko talked to herself, days with no sentient conversation with somebody led you to talk with yourself. Koneko looked at the edge of the river where it was more shallow, and she walked towards it. She put chakra around her feet, before she took a step... and failed.

Her foot reached the sand under the water without even looking like it was going to stay afloat on it.

This was not the same as clinging to the surface of something.

So, she pulled her foot out and moved her body into the water, before she sat down and let the water pass over the lower parts of her body. She thought about the water, having nobody to teach this to her. This wasn't even a Chakra Control method for Youkai, for Youkai, the way you learned to control your Chakra was by simply learning how to form Youjutsu with it, and going from there with it. They expected you to get more experienced with it as you used it, and allow your natural born skill to decide how good your control was.

This was not like that.

For the first time, she was actually having to _actually_ control the amount of chakra she put into something, the concentration of constantly putting chakra into it, and the _way_ she put chakra into it.

"Why does water have to move?" Koneko asked herself as she slapped the water with her hand. Chakra control was suppose to be easier for her, she was a girl. It was a fact that while in most cases men had more chakra, women had better control over it. Yet, she was sure that she had some pretty bad control if she wasn't figuring this out right away. "The rocks didn't move... I touched it, and stuck." Koneko complained to herself as she slapped the water again.

Of course, her frustration with this might simply be because she couldn't swim, and she didn't want her journey to come to an end for a lame reason like that.

Maybe she could fly, and Naruto would never know that-

Koneko slapped her cheeks HARD enough that she left red marks on them at the very thought of cheating. For one, Naruto would know for sure, and he would forbid her from ever training with him if she took a shortcut. Several Youkai had went to Naruto, made it to Sage Mountain, only to be sent right back because they cheated. Cheating and taking shortcuts was not an option for this journey, you had to show your determination.

"How?" Koneko asked herself as she let the water run over her dirty hands, cleaning them. She cupped her hands and started to splash water on herself, drinking some of it (it was fresh water, so drinkable, if a bit impure). Water was fun to play in, when she didn't have to worry about drowning.

The way it moved over her skin, and changed directions when it went down her body, was an enjoyable sensation. The water warming itself as it absorbed the heat from her body, and losing it's coolness. The sun warming it as well, allowing her to bask in it.

If only she was as adaptable as water, she would figure out how to cross this river for sure.

"Adaptable?" Koneko asked herself as she placed her hand in the water, and she watched as the water changed directions around her hand. She watched it for entire minutes, and she moved her hand around in the water. The water always changed directions, flowing around her hand the second she moved it. The hand moved, and the water adapted to the changes of her hand instantly, as if her hand was no bother to the water in the slightest.

With mountain climbing, she had only needed to adjust for her own body weight, which wasn't much.

Koneko stood up, before she stepped out of the water and started to push chakra out of her feet, and down towards the ground. Koneko took a step on the water, and her foot only sank a few inches, up to a little above her ankle. She pushed more chakra out of her foot, and her foot went up to the top, standing on the water.

A blinding smile came over her face.

"It isn't the same... I need to _push_ chakra out, and change the chakra amount to adjust to the water." Koneko whispered to herself as she did the same with her other foot. She held the position for awhile, and she changed the amount of chakra to her feet as she took another step into deeper water. Koneko didn't change the chakra, and took a step back, but didn't sink.

It wasn't like with sticking to things, this time, there was a little more room for leniency when it came to putting too much chakra into her feet.

Koneko pushed even more chakra, and the water under her exploded outwards, and her feet sank to the bottom, with the water running over her feet again. Koneko frowned, before she stepped out of the water, using less chakra, and put her feet on top of it again.

Okay, not as much leniency for error as she thought.

Koneko grabbed her bag, before she threw it hard enough that her bag went all the way across the river. Now, if Koneko wanted to sleep in a tent tonight, she would have to make it across the river before night fell. She also wouldn't have to worry about her bag getting wet at this rate, or water flowing into it and ruining all of the stuff she brought. Koneko took a shaky step, she was not used to walking on water, and moved slowly across it, baby steps in the amount of progress she was making. She watched her feet, and she watched the water as she moved, not even affected by the increasing speeds of the water as she used more chakra to keep herself standing on top of the water. If she used took much chakra, the water would be pushed down, and she would still sink. If she used too little, she just wouldn't float. This time, she had to adjust to the water itself, which took a hell of a lot more effort than simply sticking to something.

"This... is so hard." Koneko said with a wince as she nearly lost her concentration and feel into the water.

She needed to stau focused, she needed something to _keep_ her focused on her task. Like with power and how she climbed the mountain. Yet, she couldn't take her eyes off the water, or she wouldn't know how much chakra to put into her feet.

"A leaf?" Koneko asked as she saw a leaf floating on the water, without a care in the world. She leaned down and picked it up, nearly losing control, before she crushed the leaf in her hand.

Leaves didn't think about how they floated on the water, they just did it!

She didn't need to think either, she had to simply trust her body to know the right amount of chakra, and do this as if it was second nature. She couldn't let her thoughts and insecuried ruin this for her now. Koneko broke into a run, and whenever she was about to slip, she ran faster and changed the chakra amount into her feet. Koneko, without the friction of the ground, actually ran faster than before. She skated along the water, and she smiled to herself.

"Oh no!" Koneko shouted when she lost control and fell into the water.

She hit her face on a rock, and she looked up and saw that she made slipped... in the shallow end of the other side of the river. Koneko smiled to herself, before she laughed a little. She never needed to be afraid of water again. Koneko laid down in the water, her face being the only thing that was outside of it, as she looked up at the sky with a proud look on her face. She had done it, she had walked on water, and she had made it to the other side. She had slipped, and fell, and failed near the end, but she had done it!

She let the water run over her, before she splashed her arms around, and sat up. She reached into the side pocket of her bag, and took out some sandles. She would walk in her swimsuit until she dried off, and changed back into her other clothes.

The days she spent climbing the mountain had increased her chakra reserves, not much, but enough that she still had plenty of chakra left after crossing the river, using more chakra than she did when she stuck to things.

"Sage Mountain, here I come." Koneko whispered to herself, eyes closed as she sensed the location of Sage Mountain again.

It was only a matter of time.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Koneko didn't really know what to do.

Days and days of walking had led her to the ocean, and she was suppose to go beyond that no doubt. She didn't know what to do, her chakra wouldn't last the trip to the main continent. Japan was an island nation, she should have known that her chances of being taken off of Japan was pretty high. It was one of the smallest nations in the entire world, people would have noticed a huge mountain that reached the clouds. Yet, nobody ever reported it, so unless it was invisible, she doubted that it would remain hidden.

She didn't know what she was suppose to do now, so she sat down on the sand and stared out into the ocean.

She would have that is, if it weren't covered by an absurd amount of mist. When she had reached the ocean, a lot of mist had started to come in. She couldn't even enjoy an ocean view at this rate, her journey had been ended nearly 20 days into it... by bad luck. Effort couldn't get her through this one, since it was simply-

"Holy shit." Koneko said as she looked at something _huge_ coming closer and closer to her. Earlier, when she felt the barrier moving... it hadn't been her minding playing tricks on her, or nature helping her gain better sensing abilities by trusting it. It had actually been moving, she could feel the barrier getting closer, around that giant thing in the distance. Hidden by the mist, the _unnatural_ mist.

The thing coming closer to her was unreal in size.

It was so tall that it's back reached the clouds, and she could see a large moving head. This thing was an animal, she could see a huge neck bigger than any creature that she had ever seen in her entire life. Before now, the largest thing she had ever heard about was 15 meters tall. She had never seen or heard of anything bigger, if it existed she just didn't know about it. This thing was so huge that it was several _miles_ tall, and even thicker. It had a lot of spikes coming out of it, at least that was what she felt like she could see. It started to lean forward, and the mist started to move out of the way.

Giant fucking turtle.

"... Huge turtle!?" Koneko shouted in shock when she saw what it was. The largest creature she had ever seen, was a huge ass turtle. It's head alone was like the side of a small town, and it's body was the size of a large city, no, it was bigger. This turtle was the size of an island, with mountains on it's back reaching the sky. The entire thing was always in motion, which would explain why nobody could ever pinpoint the exact location of Sage Mountain.

The mountain was never in the same place two days in a row!

Koneko walked on the water, and she started to run towards the turtle. She was smiling widely, having made the journey to the barrier. It took her nearly a month, and the turtle actually coming to her when she made it to the ocean, but she did it. Koneko got closer, and the closer to the turtle that she got, the less dense the mist became. The turtle had a HUGE forest on it's back, large enough that Koneko was sure that her journey was nowhere near over with.

Sitting on the middle of the back of the giant turtle, visible even from where she was, was a mountain that stretched into the sky. Far above the level of the clouds, it looked newer than the other mountains. The rest of the mountains pointed outwards in different ways, like spikes, and they were light gray in color like rock, or the turtle. This mountain looked like an actual mountain, as if it had been moved, or created later on in the turtle's life.

The turtle ignored her as she jumped onto the side of it, and she used her mountain climbing to walk up the side of it. It would take ger a great many minutes to get up onto it's back, but that was because of it's sheer size. The second she was on it though, the turtle started to turn around and move itself away from Japan. Koneko looked at Japan quickly vanish, this creature faster than any other ocean dweller. It's size giving it amazing speed, but without it causing _any_ waves strangely enough. It was truly at one with nature, like a giant moving island.

The ocean breeze energized her as she walked, and she had a pleasant smile on her face as she walked as well.

"A giant turtle... it is a giant turtle." Koneko spoke to herself with excitement. This was the biggest creature she had ever seen, and it wasn't attacking her.

Was she suppose to NOT be freaked out and amazed by it?

She got to the shell, and she saw that grass was growing on the turtle. Koneko froze when she saw ANOTHER giant ass turtle on the back of the turtle. Her eyes widened, and her jaw nearly dropped. This turtle wasn't anywhere near the size of the Island Turtle, but it was still close to 30 meters tall. Koneko was actually like an ant when compared to the size of this turtle, and it just ignored her and went on it's way as if nothing happened.

"You are a little one." The turtle spoke as it took notice of her, and Koneko frozen. Not even her impressive strength would be able to put a scratch on something so huge. That thing must weight several hundred tons. That was far too much for her strength, if this creature wanted to kill her, it wouldn't be too hard.

She had reached Sage Mountain, but getting _too_ Sage Mountain was still going to be difficult.

"Ye-yes, I am. I am here to speak to Master Naruto, and seek his training." Koneko shouted up for the turtle, who looked at her.

"Naruto spoke of you. Koneko Toujou, very well, but you will find that this island will not care for you. If you wish to reach the peak of Sage Mountain, be prepared for a fight." The large turtle spoke, and it started to slowly move in the direction it had been going. Koneko ran towards the turtle, before she jumped and moved herself in front of it. The turtle stopped, before it looked down at her. "Yes?" The turtle politely asked.

"Please, tell me what route I must take to reach Sage Mountain the fastest from here." Koneko requested, and the turtle looked towards Sage Mountain. She didn't now this island like this turtle, and she was not above asking for help. To use Senjutsu, you literally helped yourself to the very nature of the universe. If you were too stubborn to ask for help, you couldn't use it.

Well, at least that was her impression of it.

"Naruto is the undisputed master of all of the creatures of this island. No matter where you go, they will find you. The quickest way to Sage Mountain, is a straight line." The turtle spoke, and it walked over Koneko, shading her from the sun until it passed over. Koneko looked towards Sage Mountain, and she sighed.

Her goal was in her sights, but she had the bad feeling that she was nowhere near getting there just yet.

"Though... seems water walking came in handy getting even to this point... Holy crap..." Koneko said with wide eyes when she realized something.

She would have _never_ been able to get up onto this Island Turtle if she didn't know how to walk up mountains, and walk on water. The things she had learned in the last month of her journey, they were _required_ for her to continue her training. She didn't even think about it when it happened, but her skills that she had learned on the way here, were pretty amazing. She couldn't have continued her training without those skills, even though they seemed so basic, they had allowed her to reach a point not many people have reached.

In her amazement, she didn't realize something very important.

That was, until she felt the heavy thumbs of something large growing closer to her. This was not a turtle though, at least not to her knowledge. She could smell it, and it smelled like a fur covered creature. Koneko raised her fists up to prepare to defend herself, and she smiled to herself when she saw the shadow of this beast. It wasn't nearly as big as the normal just now, still huge, but not as big.

"... That is adorable." Koneko said when she saw what animal it was.

It was a huge rabbit, about 10 meters tall, and covered in fluffy white fur. It didn't seem like it could talk, but it looked towards her and tilted it's head. Koneko lowered her fists and sighed in relief. A bunny was a bunny, size didn't really matter, but this was not a violent animal at heart.

"Raaaaaaaa." The rabbit screeched as it kicked a tree, and the tree went flying towards Koneko. Koneko raised her fist and punched the tree, snapping it at the trunk, only to be surprised when the rabbit moved with great speed in front of her. The rabbit towered over her greatly. This rabbit was like 6 to 8 times taller than she was, and she had just seen it kick a tree out of the ground like it was nothing, and move with amazing speed.

"Still adorable, but scary." Koneko said as she crossed her arms.

It did not help her when the rabbit kicked her entire body, and she was smashed through trees, rocks, and the ground. She formed a crater when she hit a stone back, and she bled from her forehead, nose, and the back of her head. Her arms were going to be bruised, and her bag had been left where she had been attacked. Koneko landed on the ground, and she gasped and tried to get some air back into her empty lungs.

She had just gotten the shit kicked out of her by a giant bunny.

Koneko got to her feet, and she ran towards the rabbit with her arms in a boxing stance. The rabbit jumped into the air, higher than she could, and landed behind her. She couldn't turn around fast enough before she was kicked again. Koneko was smashed into the ground, before she was tossed into the air, and the rabbit unleashed a combo of attacks on her. Paw fists and kicks, before doing a front flip and slamming her into the ground with the strongest kick yet.

The ground around her exploded with dirt, and she was in a crater of shattered earth, while the rabbit landed on the ground an impressive distance away.

"I'm... getting... my ass... kicked... by a bunny?" Koneko asked herself, and it hurt to move her body. Koneko stood up again though, and she summoned flames to her hand with her chakra. Koneko looked at the rabbit, wondering how she could win. That rabbit had more strength, speed, and possibly it was more durable thanks to it's immense size. She threw flames at it, and the rabbit jumped in the air to dodge.

Koneko jumped in the air as well, and she grabbed onto the fur of the beast, hanging on tightly to the fur on it's neck. When the rabbit landed on the ground, Koneko was nearly thrown off. Koneko raised up a fist, but abandoned her attack when the rabbit jumped into the air, nearly throwing her off again. She was bucked over and over again, and she was forced to give it her all to hang on.

She was thrown off, and the rabbit jumped after her, open mouth.

She was inside of it's mouth when it chomped on her. Koneko was not having any of that though, she used her powerful arms and legs to push up against the teeth of the beast.

"Hell no, not happening... Gross." Koneko said when she started to get covered with saliva. It was dripping off of the teeth of the rabbit, and it started to drip onto her face. It dripped on her chest and stomach as well, her shirt having been ripped up revealing her bra and her stomach. She had taken a fair amount, a lot of damage, from her short fight with the rabbit.

What kind of freakishly, physically powerful, animals lived here!?

Better yet, this was a damn RABBIT, what HUNTED rabbits like this? What kind of powerful creature made this rabbit into prey, and how could she avoid it? Better yet still, how was she going to avoid being turned into rabbit crap? Because that was what it looked like was going to happen, her arms were struggling to keep up with the biting strength of this oversized rabbit. It had a little to do with the fact that her arms were sore and hurting, but mostly the freakish strength of the rabbit.

Koneko shivered when the tongue of the rabbit licked her back, butt, and her legs with one swift motion. It was a rough tongue, and it nearly stripped her of her skirt. It did steal her shoes from her though, slipped them right off and down the throat of the rabbit.

The rabbit's jaw let go of her, and she hit the ground when the sounds of struggling was heard. Koneko groaned, and she looked a small distance away and saw that the rabbit was fighting another creature. This creature quickly killed the rabbit, snapping it's neck, and Koneko held her hurting body. It was a giant panther, sleak and black, closer to 16 meters tall. It had the rabbit by the neck, the rabbit already dead, and started to walk away with it. The rabbit had been so preoccupied with trying to eat Koneko, it hadn't noticed another, larger creature preparing to eat it with the rabbit being able to put up little fight.

The panther didn't care about Koneko, it had little... he, he had very little care about such a small meal like her. She was barely even a bite to it, while the rabbit would keep it fed for a long time compared to a snack like her.

"Ppprrrgggggggg." The panther growled towards her, and Koneko winced as she forced herself to get up, grabbing her bag, and limping away from the larger creature. She could read those eyes, and those eyes held a death threat to her. She might not be much more than a snack, but she was still meat, and if she didn't leave, she would become a snack all the same.

'Getting to Sage Mountain... is going to be hard.' Koneko thought as she looked towards a hollowed out tree. She got down on her knees, and she went into a hole, before she opened her bag. She pulled out bandages, before she started to wrap all of the injured parts of her body. Her arms, her head, and her thighs were getting wrapped up just enough to help her until she healed. "Uuuuuh." Koneko groaned in pain.

She was going to have to find some herbs to make medicine for her wounds.

The path to Sage Mountain was riddled with dangerous beasts.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey 4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'It's getting hot... the Island Turtle must be in a tropical zone right now.' Koneko thought as she slowly unwrapped her bandages. She had been resting, hiding, and living off of her remaining snacks for the past 4 days. It took her that long to recover from the "Rabbit Incident" as she would forever call it. She could never undo that damage to her pride that having a rabbit, even a giant one, kick her ass had caused.

Most of the animals on this island were not friendly, don't get her wrong, they weren't attack on sight either, but they were not friendly.

The animals of this island seemed to have a deep respect for strength.

There was also a chain of command in some form. The huge gorillas ranked higher, and the more peaceful creature ranked lower. She had seen that one just by hiding and observing the animals. The animals were also extremely intelligent, with near-human or human levels of thinking ability. They had systems, rankings, and they did things like Rock-Paper-Scissors with each other.

The crap never won, since it could only ever throw scissors.

"All... healed." Koneko said, though she was sweating pretty badly. She was out of food, she would have to start hunting, or stealing food, just to survive at this point. Her body and chakra had recovered, but sadly, she was low on energy at the moment. She didn't know what berries were poison, and if the strawberries she saw on the island were actually strawberries.

She had seen a banana and strawberry even bigger than she was, the banana being nearly 3 meters in size.

The island itself was alive, and didn't follow the common laws of nature. It somehow supported a large number of diverse creatures. She had seen a 15 meter tall penguin walking around in this general area. These creatures were all huge, and dangerous because of their huge size. She had even seen one other Sage Candidate, a young man, but he had been killed and eaten. She was not the only person who had been given a Senjutsu Dream, but at the moment, she was the only person _alive_ that she knew of on their journey to get to Naruto.

Koneko moved all of her stuff from her large back, into a small bag that she could easily just carry on her back, like a regular backpack. She only had clothes at this point, and a few other unmentionable things. Koneko looked outside of her little hollow, before she tied up her bag and manipulated the shape with robes to make it more human shaped. She threw the bag out, before the second it touched the ground, a large spider jumped onto it. The spider dragged it off, it wasn't as smart as the mammals of the island, and Koneko sighed in relief. That spider had been freaking her out, waiting for her to come out of her hiding spot.

"Okay, time to go." Koneko said as she made a run for it, but making sure to not make anymore noise than she had to.

She ran up the side of a tree, and she hid inside of the foliage and paused her motions. Koneko studied the area around her carefully, she was not allowing herself to be beaten again so easily. She would attack the next animal she had to fight by surprise, since she had the size and strength disadvantage, she would use her small size to let her sneak up on her possible opponents better.

Giant ape, it was a beast that stood at 17 meters tall, and it walked around with purpose and pride. It was huge and muscular, if she got her ass handed by a rabbit, she didn't want to get punched by this. So, she was completely still and waited for the ape to pass by.

Koneko twitched when several apes gathered together, male and female, and she always let out a shocked scream when she saw that, and smelled, that it was a very heavy atmosphere. Heavy not as in violence, but heavy as in romantic. Koneko closed her eyes, but she could still hear the grunts of the creatures mating. Male on male, male on female, female on female, male and male on female. She had seen it all going on in this mating orgy of perversion, and she never wanted to see this again. Yet, she would never be unable to see it. Koneko started to move, seeing as the apes were distracted by their acts of debauchery and sin.

'I am not... shit! Crocodiles as well!?' Koneko thought as she saw crocs coming from the South, and heading towards the apes. Koneko stayed where she was, and the apes were alerted to the presence of the crocs when another ape screamed. Koneko looked at the location of the ape, and saw it was close to where she was. The apes stopped their mating, and they all got ready for war with the crocs. 'Shit... as much as this will be awesome to watch, I should leave soon.' Koneko thought when the apes and crocs charged at each other.

Every day on this island was another creature war, and it was never good to be caught up in one of those.

Koneko climbed up higher slowly, the trees were very tall, and she jumped from the top of one tree to another. She kept jumping until she was out of this battezone.

"Craaaaw!" A giant hawk screeched as it flew towards her, and Koneko saw talons coming closer to her. This she could handle, the hawk was only 3 meters tall, but with a huge wingspan. Koneko kicked the hawk in the leg, and it snapped, falling to the ground in the middle of the warzone that was the Ape/Croc battle.

"Uh?" An Ape questioned as it looked up at the sky, just as Koneko landed on a tree. The Crocs, who were battered by brute force, took this chance to escape and live another day. The Apes focused on Koneko, who was cursing her luck.

The ONE animal on this island she was strong enough to beat in one hit, and beating it alerted one of the most powerful animals to the fact she was there.

The next thing she knew, there were 6 jumping Apes around her, all poised to attack. Koneko jumped up into the air higher, and ran up the arm of one of the apes. She got to the shoulder, and jumped out of the group. She landed on the ground, just as the apes landed on the ground behind her. Koneko ran over to a tree, and ripped it out of the ground, before she threw it at an ape. It hit the ape in the back of the knee, making it lose it's balance and falling into it's group.

"I'm out of here." Koneko spoke as she turned tail and ran.

She was no fool, that was a group of 11 giant apes, and she had just pissed off 6 of them. The apes looked at her run, before they shrugged and got back to mating. Koneko didn't know this, and continued to run. She didn't look back as she ran, just knowing that behind her were ruthless creatures of death and destruction. Koneko did notice that she didn't hear them chasing her, and she slowed down and looked behind her.

"Uuuwaaaaa!"

"Gross, Perverted Apes." Koneko said with contempt. The animals that were the most perverted had to be the apes on this island, that and the weird plants that had mutated and grown over the who knows how many years. Koneko didn't trust the plant that had a dragon-like head on it, with fruit that looked somewhat like boobs. She saw the vines on those things, and how those vines were covered in weird fluids, and had suction cup-like ends to them.

Koneko walked, before she hit something and looked towards what she hit.

The next thing she knew she was in the fist of a large creature. It was more muscular than the apes, more gorilla-like. It had battle scars all over it's body, and it was looking towards her. It was only about 14 meters tall, but those bulging muscles were larger than the apes, who were a bit more on the fat side.

"Uh uh, oh, grrrrr." The gorilla spoke to her, and Koneko had no idea what it was trying to say. She didn't speak animal, despite being somewhat of an animal herself.

"This is Kong, he says you are pretty." A voice from underneath them said, and Koneko saw that it was the same turtle from the other day. It hadn't gone as far as she had thought, not animal on the island hunted or hurt turtles. Seeing as they lived on a giant turtle (actually a tortoise), they respected them. "He also wonders why you are here." The turtle spoke again.

"Oh ya." The gorilla said, and Koneko looked at the turtle.

"I am seeking to get to the top of Sage Mountain, will you allow me to go?" Koneko asked politely, showing respect for the large creature. Koneko nearly gagged when the creature smelled her, and breathed on her. It had foul breath, but the worst part was when it kissed the side of her head. The entire side of her head, her entire right side was covered in gorilla spit. It continued to kiss her over and over again for the next few minutes, and Koneko twitched. "Okay, you like me, I get it!" Koneko shouted out.

"Oh low ah AH, ooooh." The gorilla spoke towards her.

"Kong says that kiss is proof of loyalty, and it will allow you to pass through gorilla territory." The turtle they were on spoke.

"Oh hahaaaaa ah aaah." The gorilla spoke again.

"Also, you are not his type. He thinks you are pretty, but scrawny. The kiss is a platonic show of love and loyalty. Kong is loyal to Naruto." The turtle spoke, and Koneko was let down on the ground. She was a little mad, she didn't like the scrawny comment. Also, she was a little conflicted. The gorilla was NOT her type either, but nobody liked being told they weren't somebodies type.

The gorilla jumped into the forest, and the roars of battle could be heard, while Koneko was left sitting on the turtle.

"So... How close am I?" Koneko asked, some hope in her voice. The turtle moved it's head out of the way, and Koneko's eyes widened when she saw two rather fresh corpses.

"The last ones who went to ape territory ended up like this. The apes do not like having their mating interupted, but these foolish ones tried to fight them." The turtle spoke, the turtle had no name, nobody named it even though it could talk. It grabbed Koneko with it's mouth, before placing her on the ground. "It is my job to bury all those who die attempting to climb Sage Mountain." The turtle said, and Koneko noticed the corpses were in a hole, and the turtle moved a lot of dirt over them easily.

"I won't become like them. I won't die in this forest. I will recieve training from Master Naruto." Koneko told the large creature. She wasn't just telling him that, she was telling herself that as well. She had come so far from home, and was who knows where. She hadn't seen her friends in nearly a full month, and had struggled to get here. She had climbed mountains, crossed rivers, crossed the nation of Japan itself, and she had fought and avoided giant creatures as she sailed through the ocean on the world's largest creature to her knowledge.

She had come too far to just give up and allow herself to die, so she was inspiring herself to survive with her words.

The turtle said nothing to her, he just turned around slowly and started to make his way around.

"As it stands, you are the only Sage Candidate alive on the island. In the last few generations, nobody has made it to the top. They either gave up after being on the island, gave up before the island, or died." The turtle said as it slowly walked away. Nowadays, nobody but those who were arrogant or determined tried go to Sage Mountain. "Koneko... If you quit, you will still have grown stronger." The turtle informed her.

It was true.

"My King is expecting me to succeed. I saw what happened to when a person attempts to learn Senjutsu on their own. Learning Senjutsu from Master Naruto... I know that I have gotten stronger. It is easier to control my chakra, and my chakra has grown stronger... but I started something, and I will finish it... or die trying." Koneko said with determination. She didn't want to be like her sister, she didn't want to go power-mad and kill people. She didn't want to become mad with power, or have her personality corrupted by Senjutsu.

Yes, she had gotten stronger, the journey to this island alone had helped her grow stronger than she was at the start of the journey. She had more chakra, and she could control her chakra better than before.

The turtle said nothing, and Koneko turned around and looked towards Sage Mountain.

"Don't die. If you make it to the top, you can expect training that will make the struggle worth it. The world itself will be your ally." The turtle have her one last piece of advice. Koneko nodded her head, before she started to walk towards Sage Mountain. She had come too far to allow the threat of death to make her turn back.

"Master Naruto called out to me... If I turn back, I will be no different than my sister... who never even tried to come here. I will do what she never did." Koneko said with a glint in her eye. Before this dream, she had no dreams of her own. She wanted to avoid Senjutsu like the plague, because she had seen what it had done to her sister. She had never thought that she would be sent a dream by Master Naruto to invite her to get her training.

The legends said those who completed this training, learned the secrets to strength that made any lesser form of Senjutsu training pale in comparison.

This wasn't about just the power though.

She had more reasons, but she knew that her power could one day be used to help the people she loved.

Koneko deadpanned when she saw something moving out of the trees and stand in her path. Koneko raised her fists up, because she saw a giant penguin standing in her way. The penguin nodded to her, and it moved towards her with impressive speed. Koneko grabed it by the beak, and she was pushed across the ground. Koneko twisted her back, and she used the weight of the penguin to flip him onto his side. Koneko then focused her chakra to her feet, stuck to the ground, and she leaned back so that she could lift the penguin into the air.

"Craaaw!" The penguin struggled, and it's wing slapped the side of her head, she could hear bells ringing, but she still threw the penguin into the trees. The penguin squirmed back to it's feet, before it moved towards her.

It bowed to her politely, before it turned around.

"Eh?" Koneko questioned when she saw the samurai-like penguin waddling away, with a sense of honor about it. The penguin had tried to kill her, and honestly, she was sure it could have killed her. Yet, when she countered it's first hit, it was almost like the penguin had decided that she had passed some sort of test, deemed her a worthy opponent, and was willing to wait for her to mature.

Koneko saw the penguin look back to her.

She bowed slightly as well, lifting the sides of her skirt up, showing respect to her opponent as well. These were intelligent creatures, and if they showed you respect, you showed them respect as well. That penguin was one of the strongest of the creatures, and though Koneko couldn't beat it in a fight, she had countered one of it's moves, and that was enough for her. Koneko gripped her fist, and she looked down at it.

She slapped her cheeks, and continued back on the path to Sage Mountain.

Master Naruto was waiting for her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Journey 5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Huu... huu... huu." Koneko panted as she took a break in her climbing. The side of Sage Mountain, getting to it had taken her a while 2 days of avoiding most creatures that could kill her, and running away from the creatures that she had to fight. She had yet to really kill anything on the island, but she had managed to learn that the berries were not poison. She would manage to injure animals long enough to escape, and get closer to the mountain.

Not without injuries of her own though.

Her left leg was bandages up, and she had to put her right arm in a sling. She had mess up her arm pretty badly, and her leg had been scratched up during a fight. She had pulled through though, and she had made it to Sage Mountain. She had started to walk up it, only to fight out that Sage Mountain... was not something that could be walked up with chakra easily. The rock of the mountain was very smooth, extremely smooth. It was weathered down, and it rained often on the mountain, so half of the time the mountain was wet.

Sadly, this made wall walking extremely hard for her.

She was on her 2nd day of actually climbing the mountain itself, and she was exhausted. She had reached a ledge, and that ledge had a cave. Thank whoever was watching after her that there were no giant bears in the cave, just a _lot_ of bugs... very big bugs that were much larger than normal, but nothing bigger than maybe 6 inches in size.

Koneko had to resort to using the same method she had started with when it came to climbing.

She used her hand to grip the wall, and pull finger holes in it. Then, she pulled herself up, and used her feet to make foot holes. Her fingernails were going to need to be done after this, because they were bleeding from the effort she was putting into this. Koneko had herbs to sooth the pain, but she had been climbing for awhile, and wasn't very close to the top. She had barely reached the halfway point.

"Soup?"

"Aaaaah!?" Koneko shouted in shock when she saw a person sitting next to her. She hadn't even felt his presense when he got there. She couldn't sense even an ounce of anything from him. The old man was offering her a bowl of soup, and Koneko got a good look at the man. He was old, maybe in his later 60s. His skin was tanned from age and a bit leathery, and he had wrinkles. The man wore an old white T-shirt, and black pants that were kept around his waist with a rope. His gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had a straw hat on top of his head.

"Would you like some soup Little Sage?" The old man asked her, and Koneko's belly growled at her.

It wanted soup, now.

"... I... don't think so." Koneko said when she saw that inside of a... green jelly were long, purple worms. The bowl was carved from wood, and pretty old itself. Koneko's belly growled loudly, but she was more curious about the man. "Who are you?" She asked, curiousity in her tone.

"I'm just an old man, don't worry about me. Not many people come by here Little Sage, so what brings you to Turtle Island?" The Old Man asked Koneko with a smile on his face, several of his teeth chipped, no doubt from fights seeing as he lived on a hellish island like this one. Koneko thought about if she should stay or not, but decided that she still needed to rest her hand.

"I'm here to seek Master Naruto, and learn Senjutsu from him." Koneko told the Old Man, who laughed a little. "What is so funny? Do you think I can't do it?" Koneko asked, her temper starting to flair up.

"Is learning Senjutsu your only reason for coming here?" The Old Man asked her with a knowing look on his face. He sat the worm soup down at her side, and he smiled with a glint in his eyes. His eyes were mostly closed, but they had a glint to them. He spoke as if he knew something that she did not.

"... My sister. She tried to learn Senjutsu on her own, and failed. I wish to do what she refused to do... I wish to learn under Master Naruto. I don't want the power in me to hurt my friends." Koneko told the Old Man, she didn't say everything of course, but she did give her insecuritied. This Old Man had most likely been on this island for years, if anyone knew a shortcut up the island, or something to help her, it would be him.

Koneko waited for him to say something, and she noticed that the Old Man had fallen asleep, but woke up and smiled at her.

"Sorry Little Sage, my old mind's not what it used to be. So these friends, do you love them?" The Old Man asked Koneko, and she nodded.

"More than I love myself. They are my family." Koneko spoke honestly, and the Old Man gave her a pat on the back. She was nearly thrown off the edge of the mountain, but she looked at the Old Man, and saw that he was giving her a nod of approval.

"Senjutsu is a dangerous power, to the User and those around them. One wrong step, and you die... one bad move, and your loved ones die. Yet, it is a beautiful power. People can use it to save lives, help those who need it... protect loved ones. It is all in how you learn it though." The _Wise_ Man said to Koneko, and she nodded to him. She didn't fully agree of course, and she didn't see the beauty in it. It was a power that you used to grow stronger with, there was nothing beautiful about it to her.

Power was power, and it didn't matter where it came from, so long as you trained for it, or paid the price to gain it.

"What is Master Naruto like?" Koneko asked the Wise Man, who thought about it for a moment.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise for you. Little Sage, you are close to meeting him. You are only a few hours away after all." The Wise Man said, and Koneko blinked and looked up and saw clouds above them. So no, she was not a few hours away, she was a few days away from getting to Master Naruto.

"I'm not stupid." Koneko felt the need to comment, and the Wise Man smiled at her.

"Sometimes life challenges us to help us grow... but sometimes, it just wants us to pay attention to the small details. Don't get into such a rush that you miss out on the smaller details in life Little Sage." The Wise Man said to her, and Koneko was confused. His words were wise, and they meant something to her. She had rushed here, but she was pretty sure that she didn't miss anything important or small.

What could the old man possibly mean?

"Wise Sage, what detail did I miss?" Koneko asked, before the Wise Man gave her the bowl again, and she looked at it with disgust. The worms were still alive and moving around, but she could tell that unless she ate, he was not going to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Eat... That is goold ole stamina food, increase your chakra... make it strong." The Wise Man insisted, and regreting it, Koneko took chopsticks from him and started to slurp it up. The taste was not pleasant to her, and the texture was downright horrible. It was slimy, and they were moving in her mouth. The taste got weirder as she tried to eat it, but if she didn't chow then she would feel it moving on the way to her stomach. "People always come in a straight line towards Sage Mountain when they get onto Genbu-chan." The Wise Man informed Koneko as she ate worms.

Koneko gulped, and she tried to not vomit it back out.

It was harder than it looked not to puke.

"Yeah... I spent a little less than a month getting here. I want to reach Master Naruto as soon as possible. Staying in the forest was too dangerous." Koneko said to the Wise Man, who looked down towards the forest.

"Do you know what I see?" The Wise Man asked her, and Koneko looked into the forest.

"Huge animals... giant turtles... death... I see danger, and-" Koneko started, before the next statement from the old man stopped her.

"I see the stairs." The Wise Man spoke with humor in his voice as he pointed towards the right side of the mountain. The small detail that Koneko had missed out on, because she was in such a hurry, was that that that there were stairs carved into the mountain itself. Koneko had rushed there straight from the point that she had gotten onto the Island Turtle, that she didn't even consider the possibility that there were stairs leading up to the top. "Patience Little Sage... one must be patient to master Senjutsu. You can't rush Senjutsu, or nature. You came here in such a hurry, you didn't take notice the stairs... You didn't pay attention to nature." The Wise Man spoke.

Koneko stood up, and she started to walk towards the side of the mountain, before she gripped the wall with her good hand.

"Aaaaah!" Koneko screamed as she slammed her face into the stone, over and over again. She was leaving a Koneko shaped dent in the stone the more she slammed her head into the wall. Over and over again, without rest, while the Wise Man smiled at her anger at herself.

She must be kicking herself for missing the stairs.

She could have walked up the side of the mountain in a day, TOPS, if she had taken the stairs. She had climbed for 2 days, suffering the entire way, because she wasn't patient and didn't look for any other way up the mountain. She had tried chakra, but it didn't work, so instead of searching for another way, she in all of her rush just decided to climb it. She had just assumed that Master Naruto would make the Sage Mountain the hardest part of the journey, without considering that maybe he was going to make this part the easiest.

Then again, walking up several miles of stairs was no doubt killer on the legs and stamina anyway.

"Patience Little Sage, that is the first lesson any Sage must learn. To be patient, and let nature guide you... you let nature guide you to the island, did you not?" The Wise Man questioned her, and Koneko stopped beating her face into the stone wall. Her face was covered in dirt, but she felt a little better now... despite the pain her face was in.

"Wise Sage, is there anything else I missed?" Koneko asked with a twitching brow.

...

"Wise Sage?" Koneko asked, and she looked at the old man. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw he was not moving, nor was he breathing. He seemed frozen in place, with his eyes barely open. She started to get closer to him, wanting to close his eyes and lay him on his back so that he could rest in peace, but then-

"Just kidding!" The Wise Man shouted as he seemingly returned back to life.

"Ah!" Koneko screamed in shock as she fell down on her butt, her panties on full display, and her butt pressed firmly into the ground. She was grabbing her chest in shock, her heart beating faster than it ever had before.

"Just playing possum. Okay then Little Sage, just go up the steps, and your Master Naruto will be waiting for you. Have a nice trip." The Wise Man said as he waved to her. Koneko grumbled and started to walk towards the stairs that she hadn't noticed earlier. The Wise Man grinned to himself as she left, and started walking up the steps. He waited longer and longer, until she was above cloud level.

When Koneko was completely out of sight, and the sound of her footsteps could no longer be heard, the Wise Man opened his eyes fully.

His sparkling, sky blue eyes.

"Oh Koneko-chan, I will see you at the top indeed." The Wise Man said as was surrounded by a puff of smoke. The wind blew, and once it blew, the smoke vanished to reveal that no longer was an old man sitting there. Instead, sitting in his place was the same man from Koneko's dream. The dream that had started the journey she was on right now.

The goal waiting for her at the top of the mountain.

Naruto Uzumaki.

*Poof*

A clone of Naruto Uzumaki.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Top of Sage Mountain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'What... what happened?' Koneko asked herself in her own mind as her eyes started to flutter awake slowly. She remembered taking the stairs, and making great progress, but then as she got higher quicker, her body started to feel bad. She was short of breath, and had a pretty bad headache. It was hard for her to breath, and she had felt her stamina draining very quickly. She had taken a rest, but that didn't help her out too much. When she felt a little better, she started to go up again, same pace.

Then she blacked out.

"The stairs are a test, though they are useful later." Koneko heard a voice, and she noticed that she was seeing white, a lot of white. She could feel the warmth of another person holding her, and she felt hands under her thighs. The front of her body pressed against fabric, and the large back of a man.

"Tes... Test?" Koneko asked weakly, her body not completely used to whatever was happenening to her, but at least she felt better than she had before she blacked out.

"There is little oxygen at the top. When you climb up the stairs, take the easy way, you will suffer from altitude sickness. Don't worry, this isn't a pass/fail test." The familiar voice said to her, and Koneko felt like she had heard it somewhere recently. Her mind was just really fuzzy, but she could feel that the person was walking for her at the moment.

"It isn't?" Koneko asked in a small voice.

"It isn't. If you are patient, you find the stairs. That was a lesson, for people that didn't notice the stairs, and climbed up they had to take their time... getting used to the mountain. In the end, it actually takes you longer to use the stairs." The familiar voice told her, and Koneko thought about it for a second. In her rush to get to the top, she had completely forgotten that this mountain was so tall that it pierced the clouds. The air was very thin, and she had been in such a rush that she forgot that if she didn't take her time, she would suffer from a common illness that comes with high altitudes.

It would seem her body was adjusting.

"How... long was I out?" Koneko asked, and she heard a hum.

"You were out for about a day, you were exhausted as well. You did well climbing up as high as you did though before using the stairs. A for effort." The voice gave her words of kindness. You can't rush a journey, and expect not to have some kind of downside.

"I should have taken the stairs." Koneko confirmed to herself. If she had simply climbed the mountain, her body would have gotten used to the air much more calmly. Her progress had been slower, but it had been better for her body to do. "Please... let me down. I need to get back to climbing the mountain soon." Koneko requested, since she was ready to do this on her own again.

She wanted to do this the right way, that way she didn't suffer from altitude sickness again.

"But Koneko-chan, open your eyes all the way, and see what is in front of you." The familiar voice told her, and let her down on the flat ground. Koneko stumbled a little, and she grabbed onto the clothes of the man for support. Koneko looked around, before her eyes widened when she saw the greta horizen in the distance. Clouds far below her current level, continents in the distance as well.

She viewed great distances, and saw the ocean itself as a large lake in size from where she was standing.

Koneko turned around, and her eyes nearly sparkled with joy.

She saw the temple in her dreams, the great temple of the Master Seventh, Naruto Uzumaki. Koneko took a few steps, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Just like in the dream that led her here, Koneko turned her head. Her eyes widened, and she saw Naruto standing there, looking down at her with a wide smile.

"Master Naruto... I'm sorry for not making it up here on my own." Koneko said, before she lost her balance and fell onto her butt. Koneko blushed, before she got on her knees and pressed her forehead into the ground. She had failed, she hadn't made it to the top on her own, she had gotten help along the way. She shouldn't be here unless she got here with her own two hands.

"Did you learn something?" Naruto asked her as he sat down on the ground in front of her, and Koneko finally saw his face. He had whisker marks, three on each cheek, and his smile was filled with kindness.

"Huh?" Koneko asked, and Naruto placed his hands on his knees.

"Tell me, what did you learn on your journey?" Naruto asked her, and Koneko was stumped for a moment.

"I learned how to control my chakra better, and I learned that I can't fight everything head on. I learned that I need to be patient... and I can't always take the easy way out." Koneko told Naruto, and he clappd his hands together for her. Koneko was shocked by the sudden noise, but she looked and saw that he was giving her a wide grin.

"Then you pass, welcome to Sage Mountain Koneko-chan." Naruto spoke as he gave her a warm smile. She was his student now, she had learned what he wanted her to learn. Only certain people were truly ready to learn Senjutsu, so Naruto always gave them small trials. If they didn't have a quality to learn Senjutsu, he would send them on a journey so that they may _learn_.

If they never got to him, oh well, at least they learned something from the journey that they took, even if they quit.

"I... passed?" Koneko asked with surprise, and Naruto nodded his head.

"With flying colors. Senjutsu is not easy to learn Koneko-chan. It is dangerous, and you may very well die. You need courage, guts, patience, and there is no easy way out. You had the _courage_ to continue the journey, the _guts_ to face the island, you learned patience, and you learned that you can't take the easy way every time. You didn't give up when you struggled, you tried harder. Come on Koneko-chan, lets go." Naruto said as he stood up and offered her a hand to get up herself. Koneko looked at Naruto with wide eyes, frozen in place at the fact that she was now officially his student.

"If... if I hadn't learned, what would you have done?" Koneko asked, and Naruto smiled at her, though it was smaller than before.

"I wouldn't have trained you. Only those who make it to the top _can_ be trained, but only those who are _ready_ will be trained. You made it to the top, and you were ready. So, how about it?" Naruto asked as he offered her his hand again. Koneko smiled softly, and she took his hand. Right away, Koneko noticed how big his hand was compared to hers. It was so large, but it was filled with warmth, and it made her feel safe right off the bat.

"I'm ready." Koneko said to Naruto, and he pulled her into a standing position.

"Good, your training starts in a few days. I want you to get used to this place, rest up, and get used to the thin air first." Naruto said to her, and he started to walk. Koneko smiled, and she walked behinbd him. She could use a rest after the journey that she had been on, it had been a month since she started, and she had finally made it. Everything seemed just so right with the world at the moment to her. She followed him as he walked to the main building, and Koneko noticed a mirror.

In the mirror she saw herself, for the first time since starting the journey.

She was covered in dirt, and dried blood. Her clothes were an utter mess, her shirt had been reduced to practically nothing, and her bra had been torn as well. Her small breasts were open to anyone to see, and her skirt had been torn up as well. Her panties were in no good condition either, with small tears on them as well. She had scraps and bruises on her body, and her hair was messy, it hadn't seen shampoo in over a month even if she cleaned it with water.

'That... is me?' Koneko asked herself as she stopped, and looked at her reflection, which Naruto noticed, and he smiled at her.

"What do you see?" Naruto asked her as he looked down at her. He was proud of how she looked right now. She had become dirty, and hurt, through her trials and efforts. She was cute, sure, but what was more important was the fact that her appearance was prove of her hard work. He doubted she had ever looked like this before in her life because of raw hard work, and determination.

"I see... a dirty girl, covered in mud and blood. Her clothes are destroyed, and her body is small... but... I don't pity her. I'm... proud of how she looks?" Koneko questioned as she searched her feelings. Naruto smiled at her words, she had some self-confidence issues with her body, but a lot of people did. Naruto just liked the fact that she was proud of herself.

"You see all of that?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eye, and Koneko looked at him curiously.

"Master, what do you see?" Koneko asked, and Naruto moved so that he was standing behind her, and in front of the mirror as well. He got down on a knee, and he reached around her and wiped off some of the dirt from her body.

"I see Koneko Toujou." Naruto told her, and Koneko looked into his reflection's eyes with surprise.

"That is all?" Koneko asked him in shock, and Naruto nodded. That was all he saw when he looked into the mirror. He saw her, and he saw himself, standing there.

"That is all Koneko-chan. Mirrors have the tendency to make us think about who we are... but who are we? The mirror doesn't show us the past, and it doesn't show us the mirror... a mirror only shows us who we are at the present. I see Koneko Toujou right now. Tomorrow you will be Koneko Toujou, and yesterday you were Koneko Toujou... the mirror doesn't show us _how_ we change... it shows us... us. Are you proud of who you see in the mirror?" Naruto asked her with a wise smile. This was part of being older, well, this was part of having been a father as well. Naruto had been a leader, a sage, a father. He had been so many things, and looked after so many people.

"I'm proud... but-" Koneko started to say, but Naruto pinched her lips together.

"There is no but, you are proud. If you have insecuries, you can talk to me about them... from now on, everyday when you wake up... I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself... Am I proud?" Naruto told her as he stood up. He had the mirror so that people could see what they looked like when they got here, people were always surprised about that. "Of course, I also see something else in the mirror." Naruto said with his tone filled with air.

"What do you see Master?" Koneko asked, and Naruto waved a hand in the air.

"I see a girl who desperately needs a bath. I'll show you the way there." Naruto said, and Koneko smelled herself, raising her arm up she smelled her pit. She didn't even notice the smell, having gone blind to her own scent. Koneko followed Naruto thought, and he opened a door. They walked down a hallway, but Koneko noticed that the hallway was just two walls of logs leading towards an open air bath.

Koneko raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Open air bath?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he nodded his head.

"We don't exactly have running water up here. So, I built this, the atmosphere is nice, right?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the large pool of water. It was decorated with rocks surrounding it, and Koneko could see that the water wasn't really... warm. "Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength." Naruto spoke as his skin started to emit steam, hot steam, and Naruto placed his hand in the water.

Steam erupted from the once cold water, and bubbles could be seen forming, but Naruto used his other hand, and using the power of Isobu inside of him, created more water to refill all of the water lost by the steam.

In seconds, the bath was filled with hot water, and steam came off of it.

"Wow... Is that Senjutsu?" Koneko asked Naruto with a twinkle in her eye, and Naruto shook his head.

"This is Ninjutsu, not Senjutsu. Like I said, no running water, no water heater. We do have a waterfall, but it isn't natural... I have somebody I knew a long time ago create it. Well, I would join you, but I am going to go and fetch you some new clothes. What sizes are you?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow, and he looked at her body.

Koneko turned a little red.

"138cm (4'6"), and my sizes are 67cm-57cm-73cm (26in, 22in, 29in). I have a small body." Koneko said as she looked away from Naruto, who nodded. So she was insecure about her small figure, and how short she was. He would have to address that later, but first he would let her bath and get her some clothes. Naruto took her backpack from her, she would have no more use for it now. "Will my body... be a problem?" Koneko asked Naruto as he was leaving.

"With training? Not at all. You can leave your clothes anyway you want, I doubt you will be wearing them again." Naruto said as he looked back and looked at her ruined clothes. "Hmmm?" Naruto hummed. She was rather cute, she lacked a super seductive, mature body, but she was cute in her own way. She had good hips, and she should be proud of her butt.

He had no idea why she was so insecure about her body, but he would find out later.

Koneko started to strip out of her clothes as Naruto walked away, because surely he had seen naked bodies plenty in his life. Naruto even said he would have joined her were it not for the fact he had to do something. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she heard that skinship between Master and Apprentice was rather normal. It deepened the bond of trust.

"Master... I don't mind if you join me when you are done." Koneko told him as she sank into the water, and hissed at how hot it was, but stayed in anyway. "That is normal for Students and Teachers right?" Koneko asked him.

She had never been an apprentice before.

"I bathed together with my Master, though he was more interested in being a pervert. You don't seem too bothered by it. I would like to hear why later." Naruto said as he left Koneko to bath.

'Because... you have a warm... sunny... bright aura.' Koneko thought the answer to herself. She had bathed together with Rias, and Akeno, before. She had bathed with the maids of the Gremory, so she was no stranger to shared bathing. She wasn't completely shy about her body either, she just didn't like perverts gawking at her small breasts.

Koneko wasn't 100% about bathing with Naruto, but she wasn't against it either.

If she remembered, the legends said that he had children, a son and a daughter were known. He must have bathed with his daughter a few times, and he had to have had a wife that he... did things with.

Koneko sighed and looked up at the sky.

She could feel excitement bubbling up inside of her, and she jumped up in the bath, splashing water around her as she pumped her fists in the air.

"I did it!" Koneko shouted out, happy to let all of her excitement out in one go.

She was made it to Master Naruto!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lot Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The First Step

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"My body has adjusted Master, and I am ready to begin my training." Koneko spoke as she greeted Naruto for morning breakfast. Koneko groaned when she saw that she had steamed insects, again, while Naruto was eating ramen. She understood that it was for her training, and that insects like these were high in proteins that would let her chakra grow stronger, and her stamina get better, but she didn't like eating them. "Master, why don't you eat this stuff too?" Koneko asked as she looked at his ramen with desire.

She didn't understand why he was eating ramen, when she was eating bugs.

"I'm not training to learn Senjutsu. You aren't either, not today. Your Chakra Control is not yet at the level I want it at." Naruto told her calmly, in the last three days, her body had adjusted to the thin air. That was good for her, but she had only mastered Surface Sticking and Water Walking. Her chakra control was nowhere good enough to let her learn Senjutsu, and actually control the chakra.

You needed excellent control to be able to control the Sage Chakra you formed when you learned Senjutsu, and used it.

It made the user's chakra more powerful, and if your control over your chakra wasn't at a certain level, you had no chance of controlling Senjutsu Chakra. At the level Koneko was at with her control, she would be overwhelmed by the training.

"... How do I increase my control?" Koneko asked as she sat down at the table, and she grimaced as she started to eat her 'food'. She put food very loosely, and she didn't enjoy that all of her meals were bugs. It bugged her, no pun intended, that she was eating bugs, while her Master was eating good smelling food right in front of her. Naruto rolled his eyes, and he plucked a steamed cricket off her plate, before he ate it. "I thought-" Koneko started to say, but Naruto stopped her.

"See, don't grimace when you eat. This is Shima's old recipie she made for me when I was a 'Young Tadpole'. You want to learn Senjutsu, eat. I'll help you with your chakra control after we eat. Of course, you need a strong body for Senjutsu, and a lot of stamina." Naruto lectured her, and Koneko nodded and moved into a more comfy sitting position. She was wearing a white kimono that was for training, usually waterfall training, with a white sash around her waist. She had no pants, socks, or shoes, and the hem of the kimono ended at the same point as her mini-skirt had done.

Naruto was wearing his normal clothes, though he wasn't wearing his cape.

"Master, what is up with these clothes?" Koneko felt the need to ask, and Naruto finished off ramen and pushed his bowl away from him.

"I'm not going to give you something fancy, just for you to ruin it training. The color, because white looks good on you. Eat." Naruto reminded her at the end, and she returned to eating her... bugs. Koneko gagged a little as she got halfway done, and she drank a purple juice with a large bug floating inside of it.

Koneko rushed herself in eating, while Naruto went over to the door and slid it open.

Koneko's cheeks bulged.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

"Guh... Blaaah." Koneko had a trail of saliva coming out of her mouth as she tried to avoid throwing up. She was sitting on the ground, outside of the temple, and she was nearby a waterfall. Naruto was standing above her, leaning over and patting her on the back. She would have to get used to the feeling of eating bugs, just like he had.

He liked the taste, but it was the way it would sometimes _wiggle_ that grossed him out.

Shima's worm soup had been really tasty, tasted just like ramen, to the point that Naruto couldn't tell the difference taste-wise. It had only been when those worms started moving that he noticed what he was eating. Koneko would grow to not be bothered by eating bugs, at some point during her training.

"Don't go throwing up now, or you will have to go down to the cave and get more bugs. From now on, if you want to eat you have to go and hunt for the bugs. You will have to keep your own food supply stocked." Naruto informed her, and Koneko groaned. That was going to be hell, going down the mountain to get bugs whenever they started to run out of bugs. It would no doubt do wonders for her stamina to go up and down those stairs a lot, but the fact of the matter was simple.

It was up to _her_ to collect the bugs that _she_ would be eating, meaning she was going to have to hand pick all of the bugs that would go into her belly.

"I understand Master... The training?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto nodded, before he tossed her a water balloon.

"There are several levels that require special control over chakra. You're chakra won't let you learn Ninjutsu that require those, but you _can_ learn techniques that require nothing more than Pure Chakra Control and Manipulation. At the moment, your Chakra control is at maybe a C-rank... I need it at an A-rank before I can teach you Senjutsu. So, I am going to teach you the stages of an A-rank jutsu in difficulty to get your Chakra Control where it needs to be." Naruto instructed her, and Koneko looked at the water balloon in her hand in confusion. A-ranked sounded pretty powerful, and very hard, but she had no idea how this was suppose to make her more powerful, or get her control better.

"I'm a C-rank in control?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded.

"You mastered Water Walking, a more advanced version of Surface Sticking, but that isn't anything special during my time. Only 6 people have ever learned this Jutsu though is how hard it is." Naruto told Koneko, and he pulled out a second water balloon. Naruto held it out towards her, and she watched it.

It bubbled on the surface, before it popped and she saw small streams of yellow chakra coming out of it, before those vanished as well.

"How did you do that?" Koneko asked with wide eyes. She had sensed chakra, but she didn't know how he did it.

"You have to figure it out yourself, but I can teach you a little. Everyone's chakra rotates differently... You rotate to the left." Naruto told her, and he started to walk off. Koneko looked at him, and then at the water balloon. "This is the ultimate form of the advanced chakra control known as Shape Manipulation. If you pop the balloon anyway, but the way I did it, you didn't get it." Naruto told her, and he continued to walk off.

When he was gone, Koneko looked at the balloon.

Rotation?

"This seems... useless, big deal, what use it popping water balloons? How can this lead to a powerful technique, or making my control better?" Koneko scoffed to herself. She put her chakra into the balloon, before she started to rotate it to the left. The water balloon started to stretch, and it started to spin like a disk. It did not pop though, it became thinner, but it did not pop.

It returned back to it's normal shape, and Koneko frowned, before she tried again. She got it to form the disk shape, but nothing more than that. She couldn't get it to bubble and pop. Koneko put her chakra into the balloon, and this time she more quickly spun the water. She spun it as fast as she could do, and she tried to make the spinning increase in speed faster. All she managed to do was make it go flat faster than before, before it returned back to the way it was before.

Koneko looked at the balloon, before she grit her teeth.

'This is a... little harder than I thought it would be. How did he do that?' Koneko thought to herself. She had chakra, and Naruto said that all you needed was chakra control to do this. This was a ninjutsu that could potentially be used by anyone with chakra. Apparently, he was right, her chakra control was good, but not at the level that he needed it, or she wanted it, to be at.

'Koneko-chan, lets see how well you deal with this.' Naruto thought as he sat on top of the temple and watched as Koneko got frustrated with a water balloon.

"Haaaaaah!" Koneko shouted out as she put a lot of chakra into the water, and she started to spin it the second she put it in. It flattened out, and it did spin, but when it popped, Koneko frowned.

It didn't bubble.

She grabbed another balloon from the basket of balloons, and she took a stance to start again. She rotated her chakra to the left inside of her body, and let it travel into the balloon. This time, it popped again, but it was more like a drill popping the balloon. It had stabbed the ballon, and only one part of the balloon bubbled, instead of the entire thing. Koneko glared at the next balloon, before she started to do it again.

Koneko tossed the remains of the next balloon aside, and she grabbed another one, before she held it in her hand.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell me!?" Koneko shouted up to Naruto, who looked down at her.

"Your chakra control won't improve if I tell you everything. The _best_ way to learn this, is to learn it with your body. You have to GAAAH it, and then BAM it!" Naruto answered her, and Koneko looked up at him with a dull look. She had no idea what that meant, but obviously it meant something. Naruto laid back on the roof, and he didn't say anything else, and Koneko looked back at the water balloon.

"With my body... gaaah... bam?" Koneko questioned as she looked at the balloon, and she looked at her body.

How was she suppose to learn this with her body?

"Gaaaaah!" Koneko shouted as she rotated her chakra inside of the balloon, and it didn't even pop this time. She didn't know what type of tip Master Naruto had given her, but if he said it, then it must be true. Koneko felt the water in the balloon still rotating, even though she wasn't spinning her chakra anymore. She could feel it in the palm of her hand, and she could judge the water itself.

She could feel it with her hand, but did that count as feeling it with her body?

'Bubbles appeared in _multiple_ spots, don't just rotate it in one direction. So long as the rotation is to the left, you change the formation in anyway.' Naruto thought as he watched her. Koneko popped the balloon, but she didn't do it correctly. Koneko grabbed another balloon, before she took up the same boxing stance she had been doing.

"Gaaaaah!" Koneko shouted as she tried to pop it again, and she stopped and scrunched her face up. She sat the balloon down, before she held her hand out. She did the same time as before, and she saw a spiral of chakra floating above her hand. "Gaaaah!" Koneko shouted, and she watched as the chakra spun faster than before.'

'Well, she is trying to see what the chakra inside the balloon is doing... She is trying to figure this out on her own.' Naruto thought with a little more interest. The water balloon was a tool, but it wasn't actually needed. So long as you learned to spin it in multiple directions, you didn't actually need the balloon.

"... With my body?" Koneko questioned herself as she looked at the spiral floating above her hand, and she started to rotate her body along with it. She moved her hips in a circle, while she moved her upper body in the opposite direction. Koneko did this, and she tried to keep the spiral above her hand stable. She moved her body like a spiral, and she could feel the motions her body caused.

It didn't clue her into the secret behind the water balloon popping trick though, but she did lose control over the chakra spiral. Is went unstable, and came apart in multiple directions. Chakra touched her hand in multiple spots, and Koneko blinked.

'Oho?' Naruto thought as Koneko picked up the water balloon, and she started to rotate her chakra again. This time though, she stopped rotating in one direction, and added a second direction. Koneko grit her teeth, but lost control over the chakra as she rotated it.

"I figured it out..." Koneko said as she looked up at Naruto, who looked down at her.

"Correct, you rotate the chakra in enough directions. The water pops the balloon from the inside... _but_ is your control high enough to rotate it in so many directions at once?" Naruto asked Koneko with a raised eyebrow. Koneko frowned, and she took up her stance again. She got two directions down, but that was it. It wasn't enough for her to pop the balloon, she couldn't control more than two spirals at the same time. She popped the balloon, but she didn't do it the right way again.

She scrunched up her face, and she picked up the next water balloon.

"Gaaaaah!" Koneko shouted out, and she was starting to get the hint that Naruto gave her. She was suppose to wildly release the chakra in all directions, but keep it rotated. Koneko put her chakra into the balloon in multiple directions, but she forgot to make it into a spiral shape when she did it. She couldn't make so many streams of chakra, and keep them rotating at the same time.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

"I'm out of balloons." Koneko said as she looked towards Naruto, who placed another basket of water balloons on the ground. Popping the balloon, and making it "Bam" were different things. She put holes in them that made them pop, but she didn't make them explode. Naruto grabbed a balloon, before he held out both of his hands.

In his free hand, he had wild chakra streaming and spinning in random directions at the same time, completely uncontrolled.

In the other hand, he popped the balloon.

"I told you, this is harder than it looks. You have to shape the chakra into a spiral, control it, and make it take shape in many directions. You can keep going, but it will be night soon... and you don't have enough chakra left to do this." Naruto said as he looked at her, and she nodded her head. She had expended most of her chakra already, this training was a lot harder than she gave it credit for. She would have to continue tomorrow.

"Yes-" Koneko started to say, before Naruto gave her a basket.

"Now, go down to the cave and collect bugs. Then, you will clean the bath and take a bath, before washing your clothes and eating dinner." Naruto told her, and Koneko looked surprised. She was already tired, but he was telling her to go on a several hour trip down to the cave, and then come back up. It would be midnight before she returned from that, and she would be super exhausted. "Well, if you want to eat, go and get your food." Naruto told her, and Koneko strapped the basket to her back.

"Yes Master, I understand... is there anything else?" Koneko asked Naruto, who shook his head at her.

"If you _just_ train your chakra control, your body will get weak, if you just train your body, your chakra control will lower. You have to maintain _both_. Work hard Koneko-chan, because this is the _easy_ part of your training." Naruto told her, and she gulped visibly. She didn't like the sound of that.

"... Easy?" Koneko asked with eyes wide, and Naruto nodded to her.

"Yes, easy, but don't worry. Once you get used to that, I will make things even harder for you!" Naruto assured her, and Koneko nodded her head.

She wasn't going to complain after making it this far.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Rasengan is pure chakra control, so even Koneko is capable of learning it, despite not being from the Naruto-verse.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Pass?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Koneko allowed the hot water to flow over her entire body. She was sunken at the bottom of the bath, looking up as she held her breath. Koneko had been working for nearly a week on the First Stage, and she still wasn't any closer to finishing it than she was when she learned how to swirl in multiple directions. Naruto was right, her Chakra Control was only a C-rank, when she needed it to be at a... B-rank just to complete the _first_ stage. To complete _all_ of the stages she would need her Chakra Control to be at the A-rank.

The most progress she had made, was adding a fourth layer of swirling chakra, but other than that, she was no closer to popping the balloon correctly.

There were water balloons floating in the water around her.

'How am I suppose to master such an advanced form of Chakra Control? If I could use both of my hands, then I could do it... but I can't do that.' Koneko thought with a frown. Naruto had popped the balloon with one hand, so she couldn't use two hands. That wouldn't be popping it the correct way, she was sure of that. Koneko put her hand in front of her face, and she created several spiralling streams of chakra.

The water spun in unison with her chakra, and she could feel the water moving.

Using her other hand, she formed more spirals, and she started to place them together with the spirals she made with her other hand. If she could use both hands, it would be much easier for her to do. Koneko leaned up, her head coming out of the water, and she took a breath. She was still trying to feel it with her body, so she had submerged herself in water to try and feel how it was inside of the balloon.

"Having some trouble?" Naruto asked from nearby, and he was laying back with his feet in the water, a towel around his waist.

She hadn't even noticed him get in.

"Why is this so hard?" Koneko asked with a frown at her own lack of progress, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, you already realized the answer, you just haven't realized it yet. At the rate you are going, you won't be finished with this part until next year." Naruto told her, and he looked at her back. She had a small back, but she seemed to tense up.

"I already... realized the answer?" Koneko asked Naruto as she turned her head towards him, and she made sure to look into his eyes. The only thing she had realized was that she could do it with two hands, but that wasn't the one hand that Naruto had showed her. Koneko didn't turn anything other than her head, but she could see that Naruto wasn't really paying much attention to her body.

He was paying more attention to a book in his hands, that had pictures of people in it, with different shapes and sizes to their body.

"You aren't used to controlling your chakra. You went most of your life without using it. You went from not drinking water, to drinking from a bucket. You think you can suddenly hold all that water in your belly?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow. She needed a crutch to let her catch up at her own rate. His thing as a child was that he had such a crazy amount of chakra that it had been impossible to normally control.

Konohamaru did not have that excuse, he just had bad chakra control.

Koneko had a relativally large reserve of chakra, despite being a female. That wasn't a sexist statement, females usually had much smaller reserves, but better control over those reserves. Koneko was an odd case, she had larger chakra reserves, and good control, but she was not used to controlling it.

"How do I fix it?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Experience, how long have you been using your chakra... a little over a month now? Give it some time, and you will be a pro. Koneko, come over here and lay down. I'm going to help you out." Naruto told Koneko as he placed his hand down next to himself. Koneko gained a little pink on her cheeks, but she did obey him. Koneko laid on her stomach though, and Naruto put the book next to her body, and she saw the body of a young girl on the page he was turned to.

The girl was naked, but she had lines and points placed on her body, with the lines looking similiar to veins, but they weren't veins. The girl's body was about the same size and shape as her body. Now that she thought about it, each body was different, and had sizes and ages that were different.

"What are you going to do?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he look out some needs and lifted her arm up. Naruto stuck the needle in her arm, and Koneko winced when she felt it stab her.

"You don't have Chakra Pathways like me, but you do have Tenketsu. These places are where you release your chakra when you use it. If I had the Byakugan, this would be a lot easier... So I have to make do with a book." Naruto said as he looked between the book, and Koneko's body. He poked her in the arms in several more places, before he poked a few into her back. Koneko winced with each poke.

It felt like she had less chakra than before.

"What is this suppose to do?" Koneko asked, and Naruto gave her a water balloon. Koneko looked at it, before she lifted her hand up, though she was struggling with the needles still inside of her body.

*Pop*

"With less chakra, it is easier to control. Is it easier to rotate your chakra now?" Naruto asked a surprised Koneko, and she nodded her head as she looked at the balloon in surprise. Naruto took the needles out of her arms, before he gave her another water balloon. "Oh, and that doesn't count. Now you know what it feels like to have better control, so reach that point with hard work." Naruto told her, and she groaned.

She figured it wouldn't count, since her chakra control didn't actually improve.

"Why did you do that though? I though I had to learn this myself." Koneko questioned what he did, and she covered her chest with her hand as she slipped back into the water.

"You already know what it feels like to rotate your chakra. Heck, your chakra control is good enough to pass this part. If you have an idea that will let you pop the balloon, then go ahead and do it." Naruto told her, and Koneko blinked as she looked at him. Naruto had never told her that she couldn't use two hands. Using two hands was just as good as using one hand, and Naruto knew that she had figured out the two hand trick.

"But-" Koneko said, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"With experience, even if it takes you _two hands_ today, it will one day take one hand. I was the same. Go ahead, pop a balloon with two hands." Naruto said, and Koneko took another balloon out of the water. She placed both of her hands on the balloon, and the balloon popped. She looked at it with annoyance, since it took her two hands to do something like this. "Good, tomorrow you can start the next step. Now, go get your bugs." Naruto told her as he held out a towel for her to wrap her body with.

She gladly took it, and she stood up before wrapping herself with the towel.

"Wouldn't it be better if I waited until I could do it with one hand?" Koneko asked Naruto, who glanced at her, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think you want to be stuck on the First Stage for several months. So long as your chakra control gets better than it was before, then fine." Naruto told her, and she started to walk away, drying her body off. Koneko lifted her slightly numb arms up, and she could see red marks from where she had been poked and stabbed. Her chakra felt funny going through her arms, but she would deal with it.

"I look forward to tomorrow's training." Koneko told Naruto, and he nodded, before he smiled at her.

"If you can finish the Second Step in a week, I am thinking about rewarding you. You worked hard... Good job Koneko-chan." Naruto said, and Koneko looked back to see him grinning at her. She smiled to herself, proud that she had been told good job. It made the fact that she used two hands to pass the test seem... minor.

"Master... Thank you." Koneko said to Naruto, and she walked off. She stripped the towel from her body, before she grabbed her kimono and put it on. She wrapped the obi loosely around her waist, and she pulled her panties up her legs. She shouldn't question Naruto, if he said that she was ready for the next step, then she should not worry herself over it. It meant she was ready, though her control could still use some work, he told her she would get better with experience.

Koneko looked at the basket of water balloons, before she picked it up, and she strapped the "Bug Basket" onto her back. Koneko ran towards the stairs leading down to the Bug Cave, before she started to train herself. Her master might have said that she was ready for the next step, but she would practice the first step until she had it down. She wanted to make him proud, and finishing the first step would do just that.

 _"Koneko-chan... You made me very proud." Naruto spoke as she showed him a popped water balloon, and he rubbed the top of her head. She smiled up at him, slightly pink cheeks, and enjoyed the glow that came with knowing she did a job well done. He gave her that serious/goofy grin as always, and she knew that she couldn't be anymore proud of herself as well._

Koneko pat her cheeks softly to wake herself up from her daydream.

"I need to focus." Koneko said as she started to walk down the stairs. She needed to think of the bugs that she was going to get. Naruto had a recipie for every type of bug in that cave, but Koneko had bugs that she just prefered not to eat... period. She didn't eat anything with more than 6 legs, so no spiders. She disliked worms when they wiggled, so she would avoid those if she could.

Sadly, she couldn't be too picky, because Naruto had a point, she had more stamina since she started to eat the bugs. She had been able to continue training longer than she normally could, so that was a plus.

Koneko blinked, before she groaned.

She didn't think she would ever get used to eating bugs, and to think, her true training hadn't even started. She was just preparing for her training by increasing her control, once that was where it needed to be, she would _really_ be needing this extra stamina. Koneko shivered at the thought of how hard the Senjutsu training would really be.

Koneko looked at the balloon in her hand, before she smiled to herself.

She wouldn't give up, just because the training was going to be hard.

How hard could it possibly be?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **The Rias vs Riser fight won't happen, seeing as Rias only has a Queen and a Knight, and even with Issei and Asia she would only have 4 pieces, no Rooks. The fight would be considered utterly one-sided, and would wait until Rias has a larger peerage.**_  
 _ **Basically, without Koneko, Rias can stall the match by saying she the results would not be accurate without her Rook.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Forced Rest

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Training with Stage Two by day, and trying to master Stage One by night. She is going to burn herself out, and experience chakra exhaution... or just simply exhaustion.' Naruto thought as he stood nearby Koneko. She couldn't see him, and she couldn't sense him. Well, she couldn't sense him even without this technique. Naruto knew that if she saw him, she would quit what she was doing right away and go to bed.

He was using the Transparent Escape Technique, taught to him by his own teacher Jiraiya, to watch over her to make sure she didn't kill herself.

Though Naruto hated being invisible, as a loud attention seeker, being unseen was against his personality, he knew he had to watch her. He was her Master, a role he took more seriously than he led on with his casual attitude. Koneko, in the last few days, was working herself harder than she had before. She was getting only a few hours of sleep a night, and that wasn't going to cut it.

Her progress was amazing though.

She was close to mastering the First Stage with one hand, but she was nowhere close to even beginning mastering the Second Stage.

"Hah... hah... hah... Got to try again." Koneko said as she held her hand in front of her, with a water balloon in her hand. Koneko grit her teeth, sweat pouring off of her face as she did so. She generated chakra, and she stated to swirl it inside of the balloon. It started to bubble on the surface, before it popped. Koneko smiled widely at her success, before she tossed the remains of the water balloon aside.

She pulled out a rubber ball next.

'So, she is going to train at the Second Stage at night as well.' Naruto thought, since he had shown it to her a few days ago. What you did was focus on pure power this time, and make the force of the spirals as strong and _dense_ as possible. It took a lot of chakra and control to do, to make your chakra more dense, but it was worth it.

Naruto had not given her a single clue, because she didn't ask for one this time.

He showed her how to pop the rubber ball, gave her one, and then he left it to her to figure out how to burst it. At the moment, she was trying to do what she did with the water balloon. She couldn't feel the water though, since there was no water inside of their to spin. So, not only did she had to compensate for the lack of water, but she also had to increase the power further to use pure rotation power and speed to burst rubber.

Koneko started to use both of her hands, before she generated enough chakra thta her hair started to wave around. The rubber ball bulged, but it made no visible sign that it was about to pop.

"How... how do you pop?" Koneko asked the rubber ball with a glare towards it, and she gripped her fists. She almost popped it that way, but she calmed herself down. If she let her danger get the better of her, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her task. Koneko held the rubber ball closer to the ground, taking up a stance, and she started to palm thrust the ball in multiple places in quick succession. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Koneko shouted out, as quietly, as she could considering she was shouting.

'Lets see what you can figure out on your own.' Naruto thought with a grin on his invisible face.

Nothing once more, Koneko didn't pop it this time either. She didn't even puncture it this time, like she had a few times when she did day training. Naruto shook his head, before he ended his technique, becoming visible. Naruto vanished in a burst of speed, and Koneko didn't even notice as he appeared behind her.

"Aaaaaah!" Koneko started to shout out, but she was stopped.

Her eyes went dull when Naruto chopped the back of her neck, and he caught her before she hit the ground. She still kept a firm grip on the rubber ball, but she was clearly knocked out cold. Naruto carried her bridal style, and she curled up into his chest, her eyes now closed. Naruto used one arm to hold her, and he used the other hand to rub the back of his head.

"Well, you managed to do the First Stage with one hand through sheer, stubborn effort." Naruto said with amusement in his voice.

Koneko was pretty close to chakra exhaustion, so he ended her midnight training there. He knocked her out, because it was the best way to make sure that she didn't pretend to sleep, and go back to midnight training. Naruto wasn't a fool, he had noticed the first night she started to do this, but he had simply been interested in watching her, and making sure she didn't hurt herself too badly.

He would confront her about it tomorrow for sure.

'Heh... I pulled the same thing when I taught myself to throw the Rasenshuriken. I stayed up late at night, and practiced in secret as well, well passed when Pa fell asleep.' Naruto thought with a proud smile. Sadly, Koneko didn't have his chakra reserves, and she needed more sleep to regain what she lost. She also needed to make sure to get good rest anyway, since she was a growing girl. If she pushed herself too hard, she would stunt her growth, and if she stunted her growth she would also make it harder for herself to grow stronger.

Naruto got to the bedroom, and he sat Koneko down on a mat, and he pulled a cover up over her body.

Koneko's hand grabbed onto his pants, and he looked down at her. Naruto sat down on the ground, before she crawled into his lap in her sleep. Naruto rubbed the top of her head, a small smile on his face. He would wait until she was in a really deep sleep before he left, or he would just stay and let her sleep in his lap like this. He didn't mind too much, she was training hard, even on her own.

She was really like a kitten like this, just like her name said, and just like her race suggested. Koneko wasn't ashamed of her race, she was afraid of Senjutsu and the power inside of her. It would be hard for her when the actual Senjutsu training came along. Her sister had went about learning Senjutsu incorrectly, and that had scarred Koneko on the inside.

"Mmmm... Master..." Koneko moaned in her sleep, and Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

It was almost never not awkward to hear somebody mention you in their sleep.

"Wonder what she is dreaming about?" Naruto asked himself, and Koneko smiled in her sleep.

 _-Koneko's Dream-_

 _"Master, is it delicious?" Koneko asked as she stood next to Naruto, and he was eating ramen that she had made herself for him. She noticed he really liked ramen, so she had made a point to make some for him. Naruto blew on it, before he slurped some up, and he reached out and rubbed her forehead, and the top of her head._

 _He could fit a lot of her head in his hand, but she enjoyed it regardless, and she blushed a little with a happy smile on her face._

 _"It is great Koneko-chan. I'm glad I made you my student. You don't have to eat bugs anymore, from now on, I'll feed you myself." Naruto said as he used the chopsticks to feed Koneko some of the ramen._

 _She cried tears of joy, no more bugs for her!_

 _"Thank you Master! When I'm done with my training, will you come back to Kuoh with me? I don't want to be apart from you. I want to be your_ real _apprentice." Koneko asked him, and Naruto seemed to think about it teasingly. He put a finger to his lip, before he grinned at her._

 _"I don't see why not." Naruto told her, and Koneko tried to feed Naruto, but she spilled some ramen on his shirt._

 _"I'm sorry Master!" Koneko apologized right away. Naruto smiled at her, before he started to take his wet shirt off. Koneko turned deep red, even though she had seen it before, she never actually paid attention to it._

 _No, this was the first time she had seen his body... wet._

 _His abs, his pecs, his arms. All of them were muscular, and all of them were harder than steel itself. You could quite literally rub a block of cheese on his abs, and expect that the cheese would break off into pieces. It was wet now, and she could see it shining. Her face was mere feet away from his body, and even with the bandages on his right arm, she was not turned away._

 _"Well damn, I guess I will have to wipe this off." Naruto said, and Koneko stopped him, leaning closer._

 _"I'll do it." Koneko said, and her face started to get closer to his abs. She stuck her tongue out, preparing to lick the juices off of him. Her tongue got closer and closer, until she was mere centimeters away from tasting him._

"Aaaaah!" Koneko shouted as she woke up from her dream. Koneko looked around, and she saw that she must have fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was completeing the First Stage, and getting started on the Second Stage. Then it went black, so she assumed that she had simply passed out, and Naruto might have found her and returned her to where she was now under the assumption of sleep walking. "That was an amazing... that was a horrible dream. I'm not a pervert." Koneko reminded herself as she beat herself over the head.

"You aren't? That is too bad, perverts are pretty honest people." Naruto said, and Koneko turned beet red when she saw that he was in the same room as her.

"Master! I didn't..." Koneko started, before Naruto held his hand out.

"No training today. You are going to spend today recovering from your little night training. Anyway, you have a nice dream? That doesn't make you a bad pervert." Naruto told her with a laid back tone. She wasn't going to train today, thanks to the fact he could sense her body needed to rest a day before her chakra was fully recovered. If she tried to train, she would pass out after a few hours of work.

"Bad pervert?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Everyone is a pervert Koneko-chan, well, everyone except people with zero sexual feelings. Anyway, a good pervert is respectful about it, or at least, they respect the people they perv on. They settle down, and they focus their perversions on the one they love. Being a little bit perverted here and there is healthy. Young boys peeking, and young girls lusting... all normal, within reason." Naruto said the defintion of a "Healthy" or "Good Pervert". There was a difference between being simply healthy and perverted, and being unhealthy about it.

"What about the bad?" Koneko asked, and Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"A pervert that hurts people, lusts after somebody even when they are in love, and isn't faithful. Somebody who stalks people, forces themselves on others. If you hurt somebody with your perversion, you are a bad pervert... those are the perverts who don't need to even breed. Of course, there is another type of pervert." Naruto said to her, and Koneko raised an eyebrow. Good and bad, she was pretty sure those were the only two types there were.

"What type?" Koneko asked, and Naruto pointed to himself.

"A Battle Pervert, somebody who uses Perversion as a Weapon in battle. This type of pervert uses _other people's_ perversion. Most of these perverts classify as a Good Pevert. I'm pretty sure you aren't a bad one Koneko. So don't worry about it too much." Naruto comforted her, since she seemed to have a serious dislike for perverts. It was natural, most people couldn't tell the difference between good and bad.

If somebody got physically, or emotionally hurt, then that was a bad one, but if nobody got hurt, then there was no harm in a little perversion.

"So... It is okay?" Koneko asked Naruto, a little unsure of if it was okay for her to have the dream she had.

"Of course, and your race goes into heat, so it is more normal for you. Your race is very sexual in nature. You will become a little more perverted when you fall in love." Naruto said to her, he had dealt with Nekoshou before, and he rubbed the top of her head. She seemed uncomfortable with the thought of going into heat. Naruto noticed this. "If it is about heat, you shouldn't feel bad about it. You can only go into heat when you are sexually mature enough. Well, technically you could go into heat now. You might be small, but you have matured." Naruto spoke for her, not wanting to lie.

Her body was small, and it seemed immature, but just because she was petite, didn't mean that she was incapable of giving birth or having sex. Sexual maturity, and being "Womanly" were very different things.

"... Master... What if my dreams, involved you?" Koneko asked, and Naruto blinked, before he laughed a little into his hand. Koneko looked offended and heart broken that he would laugh at her feelings, at first, before Naruto rubbed the top of her head. "What is so funny?" Koneko asked, and Naruto snorted, before calming down.

"I am very flattered Koneko-chan. It makes me feel good knowing you find me attractive. Don't worry about it, because you can't control your dreams. I won't hate you for having a sex dream about me, or think any less of you." Naruto told her with a soft smile. Koneko smiled at him, feeling a lot better than he didn't think less of her. She had thought that he would be disgusted with her, but she couldn't hide it from him either.

"Thank you Master. Can I... make you ramen today?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he blinked in surprise, before he nodded his head.

"Sure, since you won't be training today, I won't make you eat bugs either." Naruto said, and he pat her back, before standing up fully. "Well, you relax. Part of training is knowing when to take a break." Naruto told Koneko, and she nodded to him.

She would listen to his advice.

Training would continue tomorrow.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Next Chapter might be a Poll where you can vote on various things that could later happen in the story. If you don't want to vote, or see it, skip the chapter after this one. I am giving a warning, so that nobody is surprised.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Multiple Polls

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **Yes, This is the Author's Note about Polls I told you about at the end of Last Chapter. There will be more than one Poll, and if you have an opinion that you want heard, this is the best time to make your opinion heard.**

 **-Poll 1-  
Koneko's Sex Dream: If you want to see the _entire dream_ from beginning to end in another chapter, without Koneko waking up.  
Yes, Including a reason why you want to see it.  
No, Including a reason why you don't want to see it.**

 **-Poll 2-  
The First Move: Who do you think should make the first move to "recruit" Naruto?  
Angel Faction, with reasons  
Fallen Angel Faction, with reasons  
Devil Faction, with reasons  
Ophis (Khaos Brigade), with reasons  
Note: This does not mean they will actually be able to recruit him.**

 **-Poll 3-  
Who will die?  
Issei  
Vali  
This will not be avoidable, one of them will be dying in this story. If nobody votes, both of them die.**

 **-Poll 4-  
Will (Blank) get pregnant with Naruto's child?  
Yes, with reasons.  
No, with reasons.**

 **-Note 1-  
This will not be a harem story, there will be a second love interest for Naruto, and I will not say who it is. Also, the pairings for this story will remain a secret. If you have read my other stories, you will know that I can and have made characters break up, ended relationships, and killed chatacters off. Just because two characters look like they are a pairing, does not mean they will be a pairing.**

 **I will say this, Koneko will have a rival for Naruto's heart, and no it is not Rias or Akeno (for the reason I already have a pairing idea for them, and lets just say, it also isn't Issei). Koneko's rival's name will remain a secret until she is reveal in the story, at that point it might or might not be obvious that she is the rival.**

 **-Note 2-  
Issei will not have a harem, he does not deserve one.  
Rias loved him because he helped her, but her hurts her by nearly cheating on her with other characters.  
Asia he saved, but he forces himself to see her as a little sister and refuses to see her as a woman, hurting her.  
Akeno he accepted, but so did everyone else, so that is no reason for love.  
Koneko loving him came out of literally nowhere, because the author wanted to add a loli/neko character to the harem.  
Xenovia wants to have "strong children" but Issei's powers are not hereditary so it makes no sense to chose him.  
Irina shouldn't even be trying to be with him, because she is an Angel and he a Devil, and it goes against God's will for them.  
Ravel, he beat up her brother, emotionally scarring him for life, and humiliated her family in front of the Underworld. She should hate him.  
**

 **Issei nearly cheated on Rias with Akeno, but Rias caught them. Akeno was not in the harem at this point. Still considered cheating.** **So Issei will not, and will never, get a harem in any of my stories. I don't hate him as a character, but I do hate him having a harem.**


	12. Chapter 12 Foot Fetish Paradise

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'That is... one way to make ramen?' Naruto thought as he looked towards Koneko and the unique way she worked the ramen noodles. Normally, most people would use their hands and mold the the eggs into the ramen. Not Koneko though, instead of using her hands, Koneko had placed the dough on the table. Naruto had never seen this unique method before now, which was interesting.

It had been a long time since something surprised him.

"Hup, hup, hup, hup." Koneko panted as she stomped with her feet on the table. Instead of her hands, she used her _feet_ to pound the dough. She was cute about it, though her kimono skirt was flipping with each movement, showing Naruto her panties. Today she had gone with the cute white ones with a heart in front of her crotch. She didn't seem bothered by the fact she was constantly and continuously flashing him her panties, and if she kept this up it would wedge and she would show him something else.

At least her feet were clean, she wiped them off after she got on the table, so she... who was Naruto kidding, this was still weird no matter how he cut it. She was cooking using her feet.

"Koneko-chan... why your feet?" Naruto asked with a look at her moving. It was weird looking up at her. Normally he looked down at her, since she was about crotch level with him. It was strange to be on the other end of that, where he was looking directly into her crotch.

"Rias-sama taught this to me." Koneko admit to him, and Naruto shrugged. He didn't understand Devils, nor did he understand Fallen Angels. The race he most understood were the Angels, though he had some ideas that they didn't quite agree with. Naruto enjoyed fighting, training, and battle. Naruto wanted to fight strong opponents, and he wanted to raise strong opponents as well, and see them grow into strong fighters.

He didn't understand the culture of the other races, who he frankly did not have much contact with.

He mostly dealt with Youkai, seeing as he sent them Dreams about Senjutsu, so that they could find Sage Mountain. He somewhat understood Youkai culture, but he mostly dealt with Nekomata, Nekoshou, and the other races who were closer to nature, and found Senjutsu to be more natural to them.

"Hmmm, I think I would like to meet this Rias girl. She deserves to be hit for thinking it is okay to use your feet on ramen." Naruto said with a twitching eye. He was going to track this girl down, and teach her like he taught his own kids. You did NOT disrespect ramen by stepping on it. He was only letting Koneko without hitting her because he was curious about it... and it wasn't her fault this was how she was taught to cook.

He hoped this tasted good.

"... She told me people liked the taste of a beautiful young girl's feet. Humans are suppose to be really perverted... but I guess I..." Koneko said, and she looked down at her own hands. She was a... pervert as well, and she was only going to get more perverted. That thought disgusted her, even though she knew it was only natural to feel things like lust. She wanted to go back to the times when she lacked lust, and had zero sex drive.

Too bad for her, she had sensed a supremely powerful man, a very kind, loving man who spent the time to teach her, correct her, and allow her to grow.

Somebody who understood her.

"Say no more. Though, I think she might have been taught... incorrectly. That foot thing is more of a... fetish than an actual common thing. You _do_ have cute feet... but then again, that doesn't mean I want to eat food you stepped on." Naruto reasoned with her as he watched her stepping on the dough, just stomping it with moderate force.

"Master... Have you ever... fallen in love?" Koneko asked, hoping that the randomness of her question would surprise Naruto into answering it.

"I fall in love all the time. I love all my friends, and all my students. I love the animals and plants on this island, but romantic love... only once." Naruto told her with a small smile at the memory. Koneko continued to press her feet into the dough, and it was nearly flattened across the entire table. "Hinata was her name. I tell you, I would go to the moon and back for my wife. I actually did that... together we stopped the moon from crashing and saved the world. We have two children together, Boruto and Himawari... man do I miss them. We shared out first kiss, flying in the sky with the moon in the background." Naruto told Koneko, and she stopped moving her feet and looked into Naruto's eyes.

He went to the moon and back, literally, for a woman he loved, and saved the world together with her.

Suddenly, there really seemed to be no man that could compete with Naruto in her mind. What man would, no, could go to the moon and back for his woman? That was the most romantic gesture you could make to somebody.

"She sounds important to you." Koneko pointed out to him, and he nodded.

"In a world filled with women who would die to be with me, she... she was the one that stood out the most. She was the only one _special_ to me in that way. She was also the only one who supported me becoming immortal... Everyone else was against it, but she knew and trusted I was doing what was right." Naruto said with a bright smile. She had given her unconditional support. Everyone else knew he would one day regret taking it upon himself to look after the future, and raise the future generations of Sages who would prevent the Shinju from bearing fruit again.

"She... sounds amazing. Have you ever... tried falling in love again?" Koneko asked, and she was startled when she realized that she was finished with her stomping. Koneko hopped off of the table, and started to roll up the noodles, before she took out the noodle maker and fed the dough through it.

"I haven't tried, but I'm not against it. I know my Hinata, and she would want me to find love again. As long as I'm happy, I know she is looking down upon me with a smile from the Pure Land." Naruto said with a calm smile. Ninja didn't go to the same place as others did, instead they went to the Pure Land. The evil doers went right to the shinigami's stomach, while those who did good things, or at least were good people at the end of their life, went to the Pure Land.

"So... Did you wife have... big..." Koneko tried to ask, wondering if Naruto was a big boob fan, or liked them smaller.

"Breasts? Yeah, record breakers. Close to 104cm, and they were very soft, and elastic... didn't bounce as much though since she wore tight clothes. Made them look smaller than they were. She used to _always_ complain about how they floated when we bathed together... I think Hinata would have liked to be smaller." Naruto laughed as he remembered the complaints his wife had about her breasts.

Koneko perked up with pride when she heard the complaints about big breasts, and how Naruto seemed to just find it funny.

"How did _you_ feel about them?" Koneko asked as she finished turning the dough into noodles, and she put them in a pot to cook for awhile.

"I didn't really care. So long as Hinata was happy with her chest, I was happy. Big, small, I really don't have a preference. I had a crush on a girl who went her entire life, without ever getting a chest larger than your chest is now." Naruto told Koneko, who silently nodded her head with pride. It was good for her to know that Naruto didn't seem to have a preference towards chest size. "Of course, both Sakura-chan and Hinata had pretty nice waists, and butts." Naruto noted with a laugh.

Koneko pat herself on the butt, and she touched her lean waist.

The things she beat even Rias and Akeno in were her lean waist, and her tight butt. Those were the parts of herself that she had the most pride in.

"What is with these questions though, they seem to focus on breasts? Is this about your insecurity?" Naruto asked her, and Koneko paused for a moment, before she pat her chest with a grimace.

"A... little. Can I be honest? All the people I hang around with have _huge_ boobs. I always feel kind of... very small when I'm around them. All the guys seem to just stare at them, and only the lolicons stare at me." Koneko admitted to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"Only lolicons? That is weird. I was thinking you would be popular with the guys, since you are cute. Frankly, you wouldn't look very good with big breasts. You have a beautiful face, it really makes you look more mature." Naruto told her as he peeked towards the ramen noodles. He was more interested in those than about the conversation right now.

"Well... I'm short... and flat. So people mistake me for a child." Koneko admitted with a frown.

"Well that is stupid. You can't judge a person's age by their body. What about petite midgets? They are short and thin, heck, some of them have no chest. If anything, you are just on the short side." Naruto stated with a wave of his hand. "I mean, I was a total runt for the longest time." Naruto admitted with a shiver.

Koneko looked interested in that.

"You were small?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, shortest one in my class. Even Hinata was taller than me by like an inch. I hated when people would mock me. I understand your pain." Naruto spoke with a nod. Koneko nodded back to him, because she was very familiar with that pain. Naruto was just glad that he grew up to be the tallest person of his class, and of his general age group as well.

"Short people unite... So, you've never found love? Never tried to start a family again?" Koneko asked him.

He was an amazing person, how could he have not found love?

"It wasn't really love. It was one of my students. She was a Youkai, like you, and she went into heat. She loved me, but I didn't feel the same. She was suffering though, and it hurt me a lot to see her suffer. So, I had sex with her to help her... She became pregnant, and I did want to be there... but she didn't want anyone to know her child was a half-breed. She respected the fact I didn't love her in that way... and as much as it pained me, I stayed out of her life." Naruto told Koneko, and Koneko looked down at the ground. That was sad, really sad, not even being able to visit your own child. Naruto might not have loved this fling in the romantic way, but he loved her as a student and put her needs above what he wanted.

Mating during mating season had a high chance of pregnancy.

"Did... you ever see your child?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he nodded his head.

"Sometimes I use Senjutsu to watch over her. Kind of ironic that I of all people who father a Nine-Tails. My grandchild is nearly old enough to learn Senjutsu actually..." Naruto noted to himself. His daughter had, had a daughter of her own. Koneko looked at Naruto, before she rubbed her arm. "Then again, I doubt she knows who I am in relation to her. As long as they are happy though, I will be happy for them." Naruto spoke with a pure smile, his heart going out for them.

'Master... You are too pure, and bright. You have the warmest heart I have ever seen, so warm I can feel it. You deserve love too.' Koneko thought, before she took the noodles out of the pot and poured broth into bowls with the noodles. She sat one in front of Naruto, and one in front of herself.

It looked pretty good.

It looked divine to Koneko, who had been eating bugs for awhile, and nothing else but bugs.

"Lets dig in Koneko-chan! Oh, and let me tell you this Koneko-chan. If you are feeling insecure about something, you can tell me. I won't laugh at you. I had a daughter before, so I've dealt with a lot of stuff... and let me tell you, those were awkward days." Naruto laughed out as he finished that. Man, he remembered the days that Himawari would try and get closer to him. He wasn't always at home, so she would come to his office and talk with him when he ate lunch. She would forge a bond by talking about her problems, and asking him for advice.

He was sure that Hinata would have given better advice about girl stuff than him, but she went to him, because she wanted _his_ advice.

"Awkward?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded.

"I gave her the sex talk, and talked with her about her womanly needs. I had to talk with her when she had her first wet dream, she thought she peed the bed. Oh, don't get me started on potty training... those were scary days. Who knew such little people could make so much poop?" Naruto asked as he remembered Boruto and Himawari's potty training. Those were horrible days to be a parent, and even worse days to have an extremely sensative smell.

Koneko laughed a little at Naruto's comical complaints.

Then she took a bite of the ramen, and she decided she was going to savor this. She wouldn't be allowed to eat another non-bug meal until her training was over. She needed to enjoy this, memorize it, and forever have the taste etched into her tastebuds.

Naruto blinked when he tried it himself.

It tasted, different, than what he normally ate. He could taste the fact she used her feet to press it, but that didn't make the flavor bad. It added it's own twist to it, and made it taste different, but not bad. It was actually pretty good, not mind blowingly good to where he wanted to have this always, but pretty good.

"How is it?" Koneko asked, and Naruto smiled at her.

"Really good, you did really well Koneko-chan. Good job." Naruto said as he rubbed the top of her head, and she leaned into his rubbing.

"Thank you Master." Koneko thanked him for his praise. She was going to get him to praise her even more, but next time, she would do it by impressing him with her hard work at training.

"Enjoy this meal Koneko-chan... because tomorrow, back to bugs and training." Naruto said to her, and Koneko smiled, and she nodded.

She would make him proud!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Ball Busting

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"How do I even do this?" Koneko asked Naruto as she tried to pop the rubber ball. She only had two days left before the week was up, and in those two days she wanted to finish popping the ball and get her reward from Naruto. Yet, for all of her progress, she was barely making any progress. She was making her chakra denser, and compacting it into the ball, but that wasn't popping it.

Her hands were covered in dense chakra burns, and when she would reach the level of chakra needed to pop it, the pain in her hands would overwhelm her.

How was she suppose to do that, without suffering from burning herself with her own chakra? So far, the closest she had gotten was making a hole in the ball. Even then, that was not popping it. She needed to burst it in one go, not fill it with holes. She had no clue what she was suppose to do that would let her avoid hurting herself in the process.

She was even using two hands for the rubber ball.

"How do you do what, you need to be a little more exact." Naruto informed her as he closed the book he was reading.

He quite literally had the entire Hokage library to read, and had taken all of the books. That library was the biggest one in Konoha, and had a ton of secret techniques. Naruto never tried learning them, but having knowledge of them couldn't hurt. Naruto knew his own strength, and he knew if he exerted enough strength to actually grow stronger from the point he was at now, it would drastically change a lot of the universe. He could not risk destroying so much stuff for a selfish desire to get stronger.

So he simply trained to keep his skills fresh, instead of growing stronger.

"How do you pop the balloon, without burning yourself?" Koneko asked, and Naruto looked towards her hands.

"You burned yourself because you were training so much. Keep training, and it will get easier. Burning your is part of the training. Once you master this stage, you won't burn yourself." Naruto told her what she needed to hear, not exactly what she wanted to hear. Koneko looked at the ball, before she looked at Naruto.

"So... the only reason that I have been failing... was because I stopped when it hurt?" Koneko asked Naruto with a dull tone.

She could have gotten this day one... and she had been failing because of her own pain.

"Yep, this is hard, because it teaches you how to make your chakra denser and pack more force into it. When you reach the point that it hurts, keep going. The second I realized that, I mastered this." Naruto told Koneko as well. Of course, he lacked some concentration needed, so he needed to master that as well. Koneko didn't have the same issue as him. Her issue was that she stopped when it started to hurt her.

Koneko looked at the rubber ball, before she looked at Naruto.

"I suck, don't I?" Koneko asked with a twitch of annoyance. She had assumed that when it started to hurt, she was suppose to stop doing it. It was against the nature of animals to do things that hurt them. Her instincts told her to stop, heck, not even that. People didn't like pain, most people didn't like pain. They didn't like it, so they stopped whatever they were doing that caused them pain.

"No more than I did, anyway, you still are doing really good... Now try again, but this time push yourself to the absolute limit of your pain tolerance. Oh, and warning to the wise... hold the rubber ball to the ground. You won't be able to control the power so well." Naruto told her with a knowing look. The power that was first achieved when you popped the rubber ball was like having a hand grenade go off in your hand.

It could blow you back, and rip the ground to shreds.

"Oh... Okay?" Koneko said as she held the ball to the ground, and she spread her legs and bent over so that she could grab it with both hands. Koneko gripped the ball, before she loosened her grip. Koneko lifted her hand, before she started to move her hand over the ball many times over as she put her swirling chakra inside of it. Koneko increased the density, and her hair started to get pushed up by the force she was exerting with her chakra.

Naruto got up and walked behind Koneko, and it wasn't so that he could see her panties, it was because he knew what was about to happen next.

Koneko continued to build up her chakra, to the point that visible burns were appearing on her hands. Koneko gasped in pain, and the rubber ball started to bulge in a ton of spots at once. It wasn't popping though, and she reached the limit that she normally stopped at. Koneko glanced back at Naruto, who nodded at her.

"Keep going, work through the pain." Naruto told her, and in a split second, she regained her fighting spirit for learning.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Koneko screamed as she started to move her hands faster, and she continued to push dense chakra from her hands into the sphere. Koneko's chakra was flaring, creating a tiny blue aura around her. Turns out, her chakra was actually blue, unlike Naruto's own yellow chakra. Koneko did not stop for even a moment as she pushed her limits, broke them, and continued to go.

The burns on her hands were getting serious, and the skin was peeling back in some spots, and her blood started to drip onto the ground.

'She doesn't train tomorrow either, end of story.' Naruto thought to himself. She was training, he wasn't going to heal all of her injuries. She would need to recover from this on her own, though Sage Mountain would help her out. The natural energy was super thick, and those connected to nature found their injuries healing faster.

A good bath would help her out as well.

Naruto took a stance, and he prepared for what was about to happen. Naruto looked at Koneko, and judged her weight to 70... no, 68 pounds. The force of the explosion, combined with the position she was standing at, and her weight, would put her... Naruto moved a few meters back. He had weighed a bit more than Koneko when he learned this, and he had been sent flying as well.

This was going to be awesome.

"I'm doing it!" Koneko shouted out as the ball started to expand to near-popping size, and it was then that Koneko realized something, just as her hand moved in almost slow motion to deliver the last piece of chakra. This was a lot of chakra she was putting into this ball, and a lot of contained chakra was about to come bursting out of this in one swift explosion. "Oh shi-" Koneko didn't get to finish that remark.

*BOOM*

Koneko was sent flying when the rubber ball exploded, and Naruto lifted his hand up into the air. Koneko was flying through the air, and he caught her. Her body wrapped around his arm, and he deadpanned when he noticed something.

Her clothes were completely and utterly destroyed, having been blown right off by the explosion.

"Your clothes... they get destroyed a lot, don't they?" Naruto asked her, and he noticed that she had been knocked out by the explosion. Naruto gave a small chuckle, before he took his own jacket off and wrapped it around her body. She had knocked herself out, and she was nearly out of chakra. "I'll replace them for you." Naruto said as he started to walk with Koneko in his arms.

Well, she was technically ready for the third stage, and then began the Senjutsu training itself, the hardest part of this.

Naruto went into the temple, and he placed Koneko on her bed mat, before he took his jacket off of her, and placed a blanket on her instead. The jacket was his, and while he was okay with her wearing it, he didn't want her to rip it in her sleep. Naruto got up, and he was about to walk away, before Koneko groaned.

Okay, only _lightly_ knocked out.

"I... did it." Koneko said first thing when she woke up, and Naruto nodded.

That she did.

"Yep, and tomorrow you will get your reward. Anything you want?" Naruto asked her, since she deserved a reward after how hard she had been working. Koneko thought about it, and she sat up. She didn't seem to notice that she was naked... and when she did notice, all she did was put her hand over her chest. 'Well, glad to know she trusts me. Enough to be fine being naked, or she just isn't shy about her body.' Naruto thought with a light grin.

She was insecure, but shy she was not.

"I want to be pampered..." Koneko said to Naruto, and smiled at her.

'That doesn't tell me what you actually want.' Naruto thought, before he sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, so what does that mean?" Naruto asked her, and Koneko smiled.

"Real food... and I want to sit in your lap, and I want you to pet me. I also want you to wash my back... my hands..." Koneko said as she showed her damaged hands. She could not really wash herself well with her hands like this. If she didn't know better, and she did, she would have assumed that Naruto let her hands be damaged just so that he could touch her body.

Of course, she did know better.

This was a step of Rasengan training, to which she knew that Naruto had gone through. She was sure that Naruto's hands were burned as well, but unlike her, he had a freaky healing factor that let him regenerate in minutes from burns.

He was a Battle Pervert, he used perverted stuff for the point of surprising his enemies. Also, he was... Naruto, and he didn't need to resort to tricks to get some. If Naruto wanted to, he could go up to pretty much any youkai female and just ask them for sex. He didn't need to trick her, just to touch her.

'That thought is kind of depressing, he can literally have... well anyone in the Underworld as well. Devils and Fallen Angels are attracted to power... and he has just that. Even Youkai women are attracted to it. Why would he settle for me?' Koneko thought as her smile slipped into a sad frown. He could literally have somebody way more mature than she was, and he would barely have to try.

Naruto noticed her look, before he pat her on the head.

Insecuritied were not easy things to get over, and Koneko had apparently been surrounded by women much more mature than her. She didn't realize her own charm for the most part. Koneko looked up at Naruto, and she smiled when he smiled at her.

He would help her work through these issues.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Poll 1- Koneko WILL be having a sex dream, but some fans raised a good idea.**_  
 _ **Should I change the dream to something different?**_  
 _ **Yes, with reasons. (Heck, you can even suggest ideas if you want)**_  
 _ **No, with reasons.**_

 _ **Note: Koneko being 15 is not reason enough not to show a sex dream. 13 is the Age of Consent in Japan, Koneko is from a sexual species, and sex dreams are normal at that age.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Fond Memories

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"These bandages are proof of your hard work... they are also proof you can't use your hands today." Naruto joked around with Koneko as he wrapped up her burned hands. He put some Ointment on them, the same ointment that his ex-wife Hinata had used to make. It would accelerate the healing process, so that by the end of the day Koneko's burns would be healed over. She could use her hands, but it wasn't suggested that she do that. She didn't have nearly as good recovery as he did.

Sometimes he forgot that other people didn't have his stamina or healing factor.

*Grrrrrrrrrrr*

"I'm hungry." Koneko told Naruto when her stomach growled loudly at both of them. Naruto laughed a little. They were already in the kitchen, and Naruto's clones were making enough ramen to feed them, mostly Naruto. The smell of ramen cooking was intoxicating to Koneko at the moment, seriously she hated eating bugs so much even if she aquired a taste for it... enough that she stopped throwing up when she ate it.

"Patience... What was one of the things you learned climbing the mountain?" Naruto asked Koneko, and she crossed her arms.

"... Patience is key." Koneko told him, and he could see her pout. She was kind of sick of hearing about patience from an impatient person. Naruto could be patient when he wanted to be, but he didn't actually have to be patient either. He had gotten to the ripe old age of..." How old are you Master?" Koneko asked Naruto, who blinked a few times.

"... I was around before Devils came into existance." Naruto told Koneko with a smug tone, and Koneko's eyes widened at that for a moment.

He was a walking history book.

"What was early human history like?" Koneko asked Naruto, since he had to have been alive during the stone age. He had to have been.

"Well, humans used to be more advanced than they were today... then the continent split up and a lot of technology was lost. In my time, all of the continents used to be one super continent... so I would hazard a guess I'm a few thousand years old..." Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face. He was one of the oldest things on this entire planet, he remembered the super continent, the Elemental Nations.

Though now it was referred to by a different name, a wrong name.

"... Did you see dinosaurs?" Koneko asked Naruto with eyes showing excitement. She really wanted to know, and Naruto nodded his head. Humans and dinosaurs existed together, though humans didn't become fossils. They simply turned into dust, and they hid in caves when the huge exctinction happened. Naruto would have stopped it, but he was currently on the Island Turle when that happened.

The Island Turtle's body was not completely organic, making it Semi-Immortal, so long as it didn't suffer from being attacked, it would live forever.

"Yeah, those were genetic experiments by a scientist named Orochimaru... he is still alive... somewhere in the world. He achieved immortality differently though." Naruto told Koneko, and she was completely enthralled with his story.

Koneko's eyes widened when she realised that Naruto didn't know he was a few hundred _million_ years old, not just a few thousand.

Did Naruto really think he was only a few thousand years old?

There was a silence for awhile, before Koneko asked a question that had been on her mind for awhile.

"Why do we have the risk for going mad with power... but you don't?" Koneko asked about Senjutsu, and it took Naruto a moment to understand that was what she was asking about. Naruto thought about the answer for a moment.

"Well, imagine if I stole your food... and or asked you for it. Which would you get mad at?" Naruto asked her, and Koneko didn't even need a moment to answer.

"If you stole it." Koneko answered, and Naruto nodded to her.

"Senjutsu's main point is becoming one with nature. There was a clan of people in my time... they had the ability to draw in natural energy while moving, and turn it into Senjutsu chakra... but it drove them mad with power and caused them to go on killing sprees... yet, when I use it, I've never felt that malice... ever." Naruto told her, and Koneko's eyes widened. She didn't get it, but she was seeing where the similarities were. Kuroka had gone mad with power, and gone on a killing spree when using Senjutsu.

Where they the same as that clan?

"Are the Nekosh-" Koneko didn't get to ask all the way.

"No, you aren't related. When you become _one with nature_ then nature will give you as much power as you need. If you forcefully pull from nature, it gets pissed at you. I become one with nature, your sister took from nature... _she moved_." Naruto told Koneko, who still didn't get it. How was moving bad? She was pretty sure that you had to move to fight, and if you couldn't move in a fight you lost.

"Why is that bad?" Koneko asked, and Naruto started to pat her on the head.

"Silly question. You aren't suppose to move when you collect natural energy, and turn it into Senjutsu Chakra. What did I tell you about the clan?" Naruto asked Koneko, giving her a small quiz.

"They moved and did it... and they went on rampages?" Koneko questioning said, wondering how it fit. The gears in her head were spinning, trying to figure it out, and it was becoming more clear to her. What was the link between them going on rampages, and Kuroka going on a rampage? She didn't truly understand it, and then it came to her. "They _moved_!?" Koneko almost shouted.

"Yep." Naruto answered, and Koneko furrowed her brow.

"How... What is so bad about moving around? What is the difference between moving and not moving?" Koneko asked, with Naruto placed his hand on her forehead, ruffling her hair. She nearly mewled into his hand, but her shock over what he was saying was too great.

Naruto smiled down at her, and a bowl of ramen was placed in front of them by a clone.

"The difference is... movement if you are being literal. You can't control Senjutsu... you can master it, but you can not force it Koneko. To force it is to anger nature." Naruto told her, and she turned a little pink when she saw a smile he was sending her. He was giving wise advice, and he had noticed the pattern long ago.

You could not move when you entered Sage Mode.

Naruto had attempted it, and he had succeeded, but it had been too hard for him to maintain a balance. Pa had been unable to keep up with Naruto, so they had to quick the training in gathering Senjutsu Chakra while moving. That was when Naruto invented the clone method, well Koneko didn't have that option here.

"So... My sister did what she did... because she moved when she used Senjutsu?" Koneko asked, with Naruto picking her up and placing her in his lap. He grabbed chopsticks, and started to move them to her lips with ramen on it. Koneko licked her lips, before she reached out with her face and met the ramen halfway. Naruto used his other hand to rub the top of her head, and she was in utter bliss.

Head rubs AND she was eating people food again.

"You are well on your way. I was thinking of taking you to the Falls of Truth tomorrow." Naruto told Koneko, and he grinned a little. At first, Naruto had thought that only Jinchuriki like himself could use that, but he later learned that anyone could use it. Might Guy had used it, but before his True Self could form in his mind, Kisame had interupted him. Turns out, so long as you had a true self, you could use the falls.

Naruto had started to use it as a Senjutsu training tool, that way those who learned Senjutsu knew themselves fully, and would become mentally, and emotionally, stronger.

People these days fell to their baser desires much easier than people in his time, and Koneko was not much different.

"Uuuuuuh." Koneko moaned as she ignored everything Naruto was saying, in favor of eating and having her head rubbed.

'Great... she is getting turned on.' Naruto thought with a twitch, and he could feel a little moistness against his lap. He didn't make her get up though, because she couldn't help it right now. People didn't know this, but there were 10 smells that humans could actually smell, but they didn't know it.

He wasn't going to list them all, but he could smell the fact that he and Koneko would produce a healthy baby if they "mated". He could also smell a sexual affinity, and the fact that Koneko was ovulating at the moment.

This was nothing to do with him having a strong nose, this was all him having so many years of experience with his nose.

"Mmmmmm, so good." Koneko moaned as she swallowed the ramen, and Naruto smiled and rubbed her head a little harder. She was enjoying herself, no reason to make her stop. Naruto raised the bowl to her lips, before she drank from it. Another clone came up and put a bowl in front of them again, but this time the clone popped. "This tastes... so good." Koneko said as she put her head on the table.

Naruto started to feed himself, since Koneko's stomach couldn't hold more than a single bowl.

"You remind me a bit of your mother, ya know. You look just like your mom when she was your age." Naruto told Koneko, who looked up at him with surprise.

"You... knew my mom?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded his head. She had come for Senjutsu training as well.

"She failed the training, and I had to send her away, but she was a good woman. You know, she was about... 17 when she got here. She was a bit on the short side, about 5 feet tall... and she was petite... I think your sister got her bust size from your father's side of the family, his mother that is." Naruto told Koneko, who looked at Naruto in surprise. She had no clue that her mother had failed the Senjutsu training, and needed to be kicked out of the training completely.

"It is that hard?" Koneko asked with surprise, and Naruto nodded.

"Rarely does anyone ever completely pass... Only a few people have ever actually fully mastered it. Of course, they never left without learning something. Even if you don't succeed... you learned so much, was it worth it?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head. She had learned so much just from the journey, and she could control her chakra so much better now. She could condense it, and she control the shape much better. She could make it spiral, and she could make it super dense.

The power of her attacks would increase just from increasing the density.

"I'm going to make you proud... I will not fail." Koneko assured Naruto, and she turned to her side. She curled her legs up, and put her feet on his thighs. She rested her head against his chest, and just listened to his heart beating. Naruto placed an arm around her legs and back, before he stood up.

"You got ramen all over you. Want me to wash your back for you?" Naruto asked her, and she raised her hands up, and showed him how bandaged they are.

"I would like that." Koneko said with a small smile, and her smile was almost innocent. Almost, if Naruto weren't able to see the familiar look of attempted seduction in her eyes. She was not fooling him, he had seen that look before. He knew that women in this era were much more openly sexual than those of his time.

In his time, most women were rather reserved sexually, only a few were outright sexual.

Of course, it was also a time period when you could go to a brothel at age 12 and fuck your brains out with a slut if you wanted to. It was also a time when you could take a seduction mission if you wanted to get laid bad enough, so in his time, while people were more reserved, they also had an easier time actually getting laid. Even then, that was only a small percent of the women that took those missions, or even had sex at a young age. He knew for a fact his generation all waited until marraige, well... he and Hinata didn't wait until marraige.

They had gotten married mere months after they started dating, and Boruto was born within less than a year after they got married.

Lets just say, they were _very_ active sexually even before their marraige.

Hinata was a _tiger_ in the sack.

Her Byakugan could see into his body and see _all_ of the places that would feel best. She knew just where to kiss, and lick... and suck to feel best. There was a reason that they had two kids, while everyone else had one. It had nothing, okay not totally nothing, to do with the fact he himself was well endowed... his wife was _very_ good at what she did.

"Hmmmm, those were the days." Naruto muttered to himself, and Koneko could smell that he was a little aroused at the moment, though it didn't seem to have anything to do with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Koneko asked bluntly, and Naruto turned a little pink in the cheeks at being caught.

"Heh, sorry... got caught up in old memories." Naruto said with a slight grin on his face. He wasn't one to be left behind by his wife. He had used several techniques in bed as well.

Shadow Clones so that he could massage Hinata's body while doing her, and he had those clones turn invisible with the Transparent Escape Technique, so it was like they were alone.  
Senjutsu so that he could expand the aura around his manhood, and make his impressive girth spread her even more from the inside, and make it move around.  
First Stage Rasengan to stimulate her clit and nipples without harming her, very weak spirals.  
He used his balancing to achieve amazing sex positions, Senjutsu training for the win.  
Sexy Jutsu to give Hinata a little girl on girl action every once and awhile.  
Shadow Clone Jutsu for a threesome.  
Transformation Jutsu, where they turned into younger versions of themselves for sex.  
One of his favorites though was the 1000 Years of Death, no explaination needed.

It was ALWAYS the quiet ones that were the kinkiest during sex, and damn was Hinata as kinky as she was quiet.

"Master?" Koneko questioned when she saw him stare off into the sky with a pleasant smile on his face. She closed her eyes after a moment though, and she placed her head against his chest.

She was going to enjoy the moment.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Might Guy used the Falls of Truth, and it was working, before Kisame interupted him. Also, Naruto's techniques also have sexual uses in some cases.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: Naruto knows he is in his millions, he just likes messing with people about his age.**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Dead Awaken

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Five Beings stood together, and in front of those Five Beings was a tall man wearing silver and black armor with a vile aura about him. His hair was silver, and his eyes were blue. He was rather tall, and he seemed young for his age. The man had a sneer on his face as he held a cup in his hand, and behind him was a frail looking girl on the ground, unconscious at the moment. He had a small goatee, and his eyes were filled with confidence at the moment as he stared at the small... no, the army that he had summoned.

He had heard a rumor amongst Youkai that the "Lord Seventh" had finally found another student in the form of a devil from the peerage of the Gremory family's young Rias.

He didn't know who this "Lord Seventh" was, but when asked about it, even Ophis seemed unwilling to challenge him. So, he had to speed up his plans a little, as in months ahead. Anyone that _Ophis_ of all people feared to take on was somebody he needed to be serious about as well. A man that came from before the time of Sacred Gears would be immune to his powers. A guy that mad Gods pale in comparison, and even Super Devils quake in fear.

His name was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and he was no fool.

He knew that if this "Lord Seventh" became involved in the coming conflicts, that he would more than likely be able to stop it all with no effort.

A man stronger than Ophis to the point she wouldn't even challenge him, was a person that made Trihexa look like a minor annoyance, and reviving Trihexa when there was a person alive that could easily beat it... was not smart. So, he tracked down Valerie Tepes and took a copy of the Sephiroth Graal from her. With it, he touched the principles of life and revived what history considered as 5 of the strongest beings to ever exist... whose souls were corrupt by anger, revenge, or a thirst for battle.

He couldn't have them running off on their own, and ruining his plans.

Indra Otsutsuki, a younger man who had long dark brown hair, and he had a rather handsome face. He wore a white robe over his body, much like all of the people summoned. He had red eyes with three black tomoe around the pupils. He had rounded eyebrows, and he had long side burns that were tied up. Rizevim had summoned him as cannon fodder for "Lord Seventh" seeing as he was the weakest of the group summoned. He had power barely comparible to the second lowest power of the group.

Madara Uchiha, a man in his later 20s with long white hair, and a horned forehead guard. His skin was gray, and his eyes were two purple eyes that consisted of many rings. He wore a black bodysuit, and over that he had on a white robe with magatama around the collar of it. He had 9 floating balls behind his back, and in his hand was a black staff with a mostly completed moon symbol on it. He was well above Indra in power, but nowhere close to the next power.

Kinshiki Otsutsiki, a tall man standing at 7'6" in height, with a large body that was extremely muscular. His hands alone could hit entire human torsos inside of them. he wore a white robe with gray armor above it, and gray pants. His hair was light blue, and led into a beard and mustache, He had a single white horn on the left side of his head, and white eyes, pure white eyes, though he wasn't blind. He was stronger than Madara, but weaker than the next person in the group.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, a tall woman standing over 6 feet tall, with rabbit-like bone horns sticking out of her head. She had a red eye in the middle of her forehead, looking like Madara's eyes but with tomoe around the rings, and she had the same white eyes as Kinshiki. She had light gray skin, and long white hair. She wore a ceremonial white robe that covered most of her body, but her hands came out of the long sleeves, and showed long black clawed nails. She was infinitely more powerful even the strongest person that Rizevim had sensed before today, and she had a cold look in her eyes.

Finally, the strongest of the group.

Momoshiki Otsutsuki, a giant like Kinshiki. He had burning red skin, with white markings under his black and white eyes. he had a purple eye like Madara's in the middle of his forehead, and he had a slightly thinner structure compared to Kinshiki. He had white spiked back hair, and large rabbit-horns that curved forward. His face was narrow, and he had fangs pointing up. He wore a white robe as well, and he had the same purple eyes on the palms of his hands. The man was several times more powerful than Kaguya even, seeming to have not only her power level, but he was strong enough that it was like adding both Kaguya and Kinshiki together to reach half of his power.

'Living...?' Madara thought as he looked at himself in his Ten-Tails Jinchuriki form, though he was not the Jinchuriki at the moment. No, he was the Jinchuriki, but at the same time, he wasn't the True Jinchuriki.

"Momoshiki-sama, I see you attained power." Kinshiki praised Momoshiki, who looked around with narrowed eyes.

'Grandmother Kaguya!?' Indra thought with surprise as his eyes shifted into the Magnekyo Sharingan form, spirals appeared in his eyes instead of tomoe. He had heard stories of her power before now.

"You, the one who revivied us... You better have a reason for this, before I slay you." Kaguya said as a bone spike appeared out of her palm and she pointed it at Rizevim, who bowed.

"Oh Lady Kaguya, I have revived you all for a very specific reason. I wish to cause chaos, and to give you each a shot at revenge... against a "Lord Seventh" who has defeated each of you. I, Rizevim, hope you will join forces with me." Rizevim said, and Madara and Kaguya seemed confused at who that was. Indra knew the answer, simply because he had seen the world through the eyes of his chakra reincarnation Sasuke Uchiha before. He knew that the Asura was the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and he knew that the "Lord Seventh" had defeated his own reincarnation.

'An Asura defeating an Indra, it will not be allowed to happen again.' Indra thought as he glared at nothing.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Momoshiki growled under his breath, and it was heard by Kaguya, who sensed the power of Momoshiki. To defeat this man, Naruto must have become even stronger than when he took part in the battle that sealed her. She killed herself in the seal in the hopes that somebody would be foolish enough to bring her back to life. It had worked, somebody had been dumb enough to bring her back.

But it would appear that somebody existed that could kill her now, several people if she counted Momoshiki with Naruto.

"Hahahahaha! I seek no revenge against Naruto, foolish weakling." Madara assured the weaker being standing in front of him. He had no issue with Naruto, nor did he seek revenge. If Naruto was stronger than the other people in the group, then Naruto had become powerful enough to defeat him without having to try too hard. Madara thought about it for a second, that would mean that Naruto had grown a lot stronger. With that thought, Madara gained a grin worthy of his thirst for strong opponents. "I seek no revenge, but I do wish for a rematch... and to see the fight to the end. You have my cooperation weakling." Madara spoke, sure that this person wouldn't be able to stand in the way of his goal.

"I thank you for your cooperation, and the rest of you?" Rizevim asked with a forced pleasant smile at being referred to as weakling... and twice.

"I will help, so long as the Asura reincarnation dies." Indra spoke with crossed arms, with Rizevim smiling widely at this answer as well.

"Momoshiki-sama... you fell in battle to Uzumaki Naruto?" Kinshiki asked Momoshiki, who growled deeper than before. He flexed his power, and the entire world started to shake under his might. He had been defeated by Naruto twice, technically three times, in their battle. First in his base form, and then a second time in his current form, and finally it had been Naruto's power, wielded by his son, that defeated a third time. Naruto's raw chakra was stronger than what Momoshiki knew he had.

"He held back his Ninjutsu against me... He held back, and this time I will fight him, and make him suffer for defying a god's will." Momoshiki spoke with hate in his voice. Naruto had held back all of his Ninjutsu, and fought him with only Taijutsu. That was why Naruto had won, because he hadn't given Momoshiki more power to use. He had gotten lucky, if he had used any Ninjutsu then Momoshiki knew he could have fought more evenly.

He had sensed other abilities related to Ninjutsu in Naruto, and if he could get Naruto to use those abilities, then he could absorb them and use them against Naruto, but with more power.

"Well, this is your chance to fight him again, is it not? If you were to join me, I can assure you that you will have that chance." Rizevim pointed out to Momoshiki, who stared into Rizevim's very soul, causing the man to visibly recoil from the hard stare. Momoshiki was an intimidating person.

'This man has no chakra... and I barely sense chakra around the planet. Naruto is inside a chakra blocking barrier...' Kaguya thought silently as she sensed the universe. She could only feel _puny_ chakra signatures at the moment. Nobody across the planet that could be a threat to her, or even damage her clothing. A chakra like Naruto's, when she met Naruto, was still comparible to her own... now it must be larger if he defeated Momoshiki. Kaguya gripped her fist, but she let go of her anger.

"You are able to revive the dead, are you not?" Momoshiki questioned Rizevim, who raised the graal up.

"I can revive the dead so long as their soul is intact, correct. If you are defeated, I can revive you as many times as it takes. As long as you remain loyal to me, you need never fear death again." Rizevim spoke, and everyone now seemed interested in that little tidbit of information. The girl behind Rizevim barely managed to sink into the shadows and teleport herself away when she woke up, and realized what was happening. She was so weak compared to everyone in the room, that it didn't matter what she did to them.

"When will we fight?" Indra asked the lower being, and Rizevim looked towards him.

"Soon, but if you would like to increase your chances of victory... it is better to play with strategy... or would you like to lose again?" Rizevim asked them sarcastically.

'I look forward killing you once and for all Asuara.' Indra thought with narrowed eyes.

'A rematch against you will be fun Naruto.' Madara went through all of Naruto's abilities that he knew of already, and he took what he knew and thought about plans.

'You will fall to Momoshiki-sama...' Kinshiki thought, while Kaguya just silently thought about what she was going to do. She didn't have much that she wanted out of this. Once she had Naruto, she would be able to collect the power from all of the people in this room as well with ease.

She would activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi... were it not for the fact that he moved faster than light, and he knew the way to undo it. She didn't know if there was still a Rinnegan user on Naruto's side, but she was pretty sure the second he saw the Infinite Tsukuyomi about to activate, he would stop it. She couldn't sense any Otsutsuki on the moon anymore.

She would have to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi faster than Naruto could destroy the moon, and she knew first hand that he was faster than that. She would try to place it on him directly, but he had the protection of her first born son, making him immune to it anyway.

The only option was absorbing him first, and then using it.

"We will assist you until Naruto is defeated and dead." Momoshiki spoke gravely, and Rizevim smiled darkly.

That was all he wanted.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Sides

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So... it would appear that there is a way to revive the dead. I can sense... Indra... Madara... Kinshiki... Kaguya... and Momoshiki? The Sephiroth Graal...' Naruto thought as he opened a yellow eye, with the pupils of his eyes crossed. Naruto was in the initial Six Paths Sage Mode, seeing as he felt the world shake. The only time he had felt something like that was when Momoshiki transformed into his Ultimate Form and roared. When Naruto felt it, he decided to check out what was wrong.

It was pretty bad.

Indra, Madara, and Kinshiki were no threat to him in the slightest, and on their own, neither were Kaguya and Momoshiki.

He knew how to counter both of them, but together they took care of each other's weaknesses, making it harder to counter either of them. Naruto couldn't exactly train in the last 300,000,000 years. Once Naruto had reached his current level of power, he couldn't train the traditional way without changing the style he fought. Naruto had never been one for handsigns, and with humanity losing Ninjutsu he saw no reason to learn. Of course, against Madara, Kaguya, and Momoshiki regular Ninjutsu was worthless anyway.

His style only relied on a single handsign, so he found it superior, seeing as his only Ninjutsu that he had to use with a handsign was the Shadow Clone jutsu.

'This will be a tough battle, but knowing them... They will wait though. The person who brought them back to life doesn't realize that once he outlives his use, they will kill him.' Naruto thought when he sensed the person nearby them. He could tell why they had no killed him. Naruto could kill any of the fighters in a one on one fight, no issues. He knew all of their weaknesses, and had the perfect counters for each one. He was simply stronger than them, but they had number on him now.

The person who brought them back as the Sephiroth Graal, meaning that so long as the person had the graal, they would not kill him.

They didn't know how to use the Graal, and even if they did, they didn't trust each other to use it to revive each other.

It was best left to the one person who wanted them alive.

"Master?" Koneko asked as she walked behind him, and they were nearing the bottom of the mountain. After a day of relaxation, her hands were healed, and they were going to apply a different type of training before they started her on the Third Stage of the Rasengan. Naruto classed her Chakra Control at the B-rank now, meaning she was 1 rank away from being able to start her Senjutsu training.

Her reserves had noticably grown larger from the constant use of chakra, but she was nearing the limit of his large her reserves could grow from this type of training.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed as he looked back at her. He wasn't worried, he knew that the only person that was a target was him. Kinshiki and Momoshiki would want revenge, Indra would want revenge on how he lost to "Asura" through Naruto and Sasuke, Kaguya wanted revenge as well. Madara only took powerful opponents seriously, and in the world as it was, the only opponent worth Madara's time was now Naruto.

So, Naruto was in no rush.

He would have a clone spy on them, keep watch over them, and if anything happened that clone would use the Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll and _Reverse Summon_ his real body to take care of it. Naruto had designed the Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll to be able to summon "Naruto", meaning that his clones could also summon him using it.

"Master, are we almost there?" Koneko asked Naruto, who looked at her chest for a second.

Naruto's hand glowed.

"We are going to meet your true self. The best way for you to grow, is to experience it with your body. Your training is now going to sped up a little. We can't take years like I have planned. We are going to squeeze years of training into a month and go from there." Naruto told Koneko, whose eyes widened. Naruto sounded dead serious, meaning that something must have happened she didn't know about. Of course, he could sense anything on the planet at the moment. No wait, that was Six Paths Sage Mode he was in at the moment, she could tell by looking into his eyes.

He could sense all things in the universe at the moment.

It was a legend that there was a level beyond Sage Mode that very few had ever achieved, with only one other person before Naruto actually achieving it... and not to the level that Naruto had.

"What is wrong?" Koneko asked, and Naruto smiled at her.

"A minor problem, but if it grows it can become bigger. Anyway, there will no longer be breaks. The time you can rest from training is now only when you collapse. I will push you every single day until you can't move anymore... and then I will heal you in your sleep." Naruto told Koneko, and she paled and gulped. She didn't like the deadly sound of that, it seemed that her training was now going to be

"Is it really... that bad?" Koneko questioned, seeing as Naruto was a pretty patience man with her training so far.

"You haven't seen your friends in months now, so I figured once you get the basics down, we will continue your training... at your home." Naruto told her, looking back at her with a finger pointed at her.

Koneko smiled widely.

"Really?" Koneko asked with clear excitement in her voice. That would mean that for the first time in millions of years, to her knowledge, that "Lord Seventh" was going to be leaving Sage Mountain. Not only that, but he would be at Kuoh.

She didn't expect him to take sides in the Three Way Stand-Off though.

'It would be best if I position myself in Japan. It is a small nation, and power attracts power. It will be easier to take control of the situation if I limit the possible damage.' Naruto thought the real reason they would be continuing Koneko's training, once she had the basics, down at Kuoh. Naruto would teach Koneko how to Accept her True Self, he would teach her how to Not Move, then he would teach her the Third Step of the Rasengan.

With that, she would have the basics and they would continue the rest of the training at Kuoh, seeing as all that would remain would be teaching her Sage Mode itself, and teaching her the Taijutsu of Sages, which would involve beating her ass and sparring with her.

The Frog Kata was the Strongest Taijutsu, but for a Sage it was easier to learn than any other, capable of being mastered in days... if you had the stamina to last for days of training with it.

"Master, if you had to pick a side... Angels, Devils, or Fallen Angels... which side would you pick?" Koneko asked, and Naruto blinked, stopping. Koneko didn't realize this, and she walked right into his butt. She stepped back, rubbing her nose. 'Wow, his butt was tough... I'm short.' Koneko thought when she realized her face was at level with his waist, meaning his crotch and butt depending on where she was standing.

"A side? I picked Human/Youkai long ago. As a hero, I defend humanity if one of the other sides tries anything... and as a Sage, I am a teacher to Youkai that wish to learn Senjutsu. I have no issues with the other sides." Naruto spoke with a raised eyebrow. He thought it was obvious what side he was for. He stood on the side of humanity and youkai, the only races that he had normal contact with.

Did Orochimaru still count as human?

"If you... had to chose, like... were forced to... which one would you pick?" Koneko asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"If destiny gives me a hand that makes me chose... fuck that hand, I'll play by my own rules. Koneko, there is _always_ another way if you think hard enough." Naruto told Koneko, who seemed a little down. She wanted Naruto to say that he would be on the Devil side because she was on that side.

"... If it was for me...?" Koneko corrected her earlier question.

"You are a Youkai before you are a Devil. Your King might be a Devil, but I stand on no side in the power triangle... as the strongest, I can't take a side. If I join a side, that _will_ spark a war of fear an ignorance. The way I see it, at the moment, things are tense." Naruto said as he started to walk again. Koneko followed after him, and she walked up to his side as they reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Tense?" Koneko questioned, and Naruto nodded.

"With God dead, the Angels-" Naruto started, before Koneko looked at him with wide eyes. "-The last war, God sealed Trihexa with thousands of seals, and weakened, he was killed when he fought. Respectable man." Naruto spoke with his tone suggesting that he did respect the man.

He had offered to do the sealing himself, and seal away Trihexa forever, but God had insisted that he do it. Heck, he even offered to outright kill Trihexa, but God believed that it would be better to simply seal it, instead of running the risk of somebody reviving it later on.

"... Why isn't the... Wait... what?" Koneko stuttered, not even sure where she was suppose to start with this.

That was a _huge_ bomb that Naruto just dropped.

"Anyway, without God, the Angels can replinish their numbers. The Light of Angels is very effective against Fallen Angels and Devils, so they still have an advantage. The Fallen Angel race and Devils have trouble breeding, so repoluation due to war is slow for them... and Fallen Angel light is strong againt Devils as well. The Devils invented the Evil Piece system, so their they have the boost in numvers. The other factions have the type advantage that partially negate the numbers by using their natural weakness." Naruto told Koneko, and he really left out that it would be easy for him to help the Angels replenish their numbers by creating a room that they could breed in without falling.

It wouldn't be hard for him to create a room that kept them seperated from the Heaven System.

Naruto wasn't ignorant to what was going on, he just didn't have anything to do with it.

"So... even with our numbers..." Koneko started out, and Naruto nodded.

"The Devils would be the first to be exterminated. Angels and Fallen Angels can kill a Devil stronger than them with a weaker weapon, because Devils are weak to Light, it is a poison to them. Not to mention Exorcists that the Angels have, and the fact that Grigori is collecting humans with Sacred Gears, and generally strong warriors... and Rogue Exorcists who hate Devils. Your side is currently the weakest, despite having some of the stronger players." Naruto spoke from experience. Having the stronger fighters did not promise victory. Hit one of the current Satans with a stronger Light spear, and they would suffer from the light in it as well.

Of course, for the Devils to be wiped out first, the Fallen Angels and Angels would need to team up... and they wouldn't do that either.

At the moment, if war broke out, all three sides would be destroyed, with only a few of each race surviving.

There would be no real winner.

"So you will really stay out of it?" Koneko sadly asked, and Naruto snorted.

"Of course not. Another war would destroy humanity as well, so I have to stop it if it happens. The Angels have Heaven, the Devils and Fallen Angels have the Underworld... but Earth belongs to Humans and Youkai... It isn't fair to those who live on Earth for people from other places to destroy their home... just because they can't get along." Naruto explained for her. Earth belonged to humans now, but they really couldn't do much for themselves against the super powered beings now that they had grown weaker. They relied, and were relied on, by the other races.

Naruto stopped when they reached a waterfall, with a small circle of land in front of the pool that the waterfall created.

The Falls of Truth.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **God wanted Trihexa sealed instead of killed, so that it couldn't be brought back from the dead by some idiot with a Sephiroth Graal.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Shirone

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Koneko ignored the world around her as she sat in front of the waterfall, her hands in front of her stomach as she meditated. The sky seemed to fade away to white around her, and the trees got more blurred. The wind's voice calmed down, and the world seemed to freeze in place, all except for the waterfall that continued to crash down into the water in front of her.

Koneko opened her eyes as she saw a shadow behind the waterfall.

Her "True Self" that was hidden away from even herself.

"So, we finally meet nyan." A soft voice spoke from behind the waterfall, and Koneko stood up and got mentally prepared for what she was going to see. The voice spoke words that sounded like they were woven from silk, and the tone was extremely seductive. Koneko felt a shiver go up her spine.

That was the way her sister spoke.

"Show yourself... Yami Koneko." Koneko demanded of her "Darker" Self. Naruto told her that the dark half of a person that was sealed away was often refered to as a "Yami". It was easier to call it that, than to refer to it as the real Koneko.

"Call me... Shirone nyan." The voice spoke as she came out from the waterfall.

It was a white cat with yellow eyes, but the whites had turned black. The cat's tail split into two, and Koneko narrowed her eyes when the cat vanished. She felt something on her shoulder, and she looked to see the cat standing there. Yellow eyes stared into yellow, but one set of eyes were serious, and the other were more playful.

"I will not, that name is no longer mine." Koneko told Shirone, who vanished from her shoulder, and appeared on the ground in front of her.

"You're right, Shirone will grow up to be sexy like Kuroka... but Koneko is a flat chested midget forever nyan." Shirone spoke, and Koneko's eyes filled with rage. She lunged at the cat, who vanished when she got too close, and Koneko landed on the water. She used her chakra to prevent herself from going under, still could not swim to save her life. She felt Shirone land on top of the back of her head, before jumping off.

'Little...' Koneko couldn't even finish her thoughts her thoughts out of anger.

"Violent, your feelings hurt nyan? They should be, mine are always hurt thanks to you nyan." Shirone said, and Koneko lashed out at her, but she was gone. Koneko looked around as she stood up, and she saw a girl sitting nearby.

No longer was Shirone a cat, instead she was an attractive young woman.

She stood at 5 feet tall, and she still had the same hairstyle as Koneko. She had a thin waist, but her hips were bigger, and she had a rather large bust, when compared to Koneko. She was wearing a black lace bra, and a black thong that _barely_ covered her crotch. She had two tails, and her cat ears were out. The bra was practically see through, the shape and size of her nipples showing, as well as part of the color. Two black bat wings came out of her back, and she was licking her lips.

"Your feelings don't matter, you aren't me." Koneko stated to Shirone, who frowned, before smiling with her eyes closed.

"Devil... Nekoshou... Seduction, Lust, Perversion, the Desire for a good _fuck_ with a strong mate... These things you deny are all that I am. You hurt yourself more by denying them, my dear little self." Shirone spoke as she teleported behind Koneko, and groped her breasts. Shirone licked the back of Koneko's neck, and slid her hand down her stomach. Koneko jumped away from Shirone, who backed off a little and smirked.

"I am _not_ like that..." Koneko stated coldly, and Shirone smirked.

"Funny you mention that... hello _Master_." Shirone spoke as she waved behind Koneko, who turned red at the thought of Naruto seeing _this_ thing and thinking it was part of her. She turned around, only to not see Naruto there. Her eyes widened, and Shirone smirked at her even more widely. "Oh, it looks like you don't want Master seeing me... but would it not be fun? A man who has not felt the soft touch of woman is so many years... unleashing his lust... on... you?" Shirone spoke in whispers, her words seeming to be spoken like a soft seductress.

Koneko turned red and looked away from herself, who was groping her breasts with a look of lust on her face.

"Shut up, Master... Master isn't interested in somebody... small like me." Koneko told her "true self" who didn't give her even an ounce of pity.

"Of course he doesn't, look at your. Small chest, so short, and so immature towards your own sexuality. Nekoshou age slowly, and Devils use magic unconsciously to make themselves appear younger... so long as you remain a Devil, you won't have... this body," Shirone said as she gave herself a squeeze. It wasn't completely true, Koneko could age normally again if she stopped the magic preventing her from aging correctly, but as it was she would be several hundred years old before she got a body like the one she currently had.

Girls went through puberty early, meaning Koneko was already sexually mature, but her body was still in the process of growing.

Granted, she only had a few more inches of height left in her, and the only other thing that would grow would be her breasts, so she wouldn't really change all that much even if she aged properly.

"Master said that you are just my own thoughts... so you don't know that for sure." Koneko pointed out to Shirone, who frowned.

"Yes, I don't know for sure... but that doesn't matter. You pushed down all of her playful, sexual, thoughts deep down... and they turned into me. I won't fight you, but I hate you... I never got to play. You have the world's strongest man... the strongest man to ever exist... and you _refuse to fuck him_. You love that man, and refuse to act on your lustful nature as a Nekoshou and a Devil!" Shirone shouted at Koneko, showing the true darkness that was her inner nature. Koneko frowned with flipped off Shirone, and the two of them seemed ready to fight, but Shirone calmed down.

"That isn't my nature... I will admit to love... but I am not so shameless as to-" Koneko started, before she stopped when she looked at Shirone rolling her eyes.

"Fool, I am the _real_ you. You want Master to respect you, so you pushed _all_ of your lust into me... you pushed your dirty thoughts into me. I exist because you _refuse_ to except me... and you will never accept me so long as... you figure it out yourself." Shirone said as she turned around and started to ignore Koneko, who looked curious.

Koneko knew she was suppose to accept Shirone as part of her... but seeing that her true self was so... horny was something she didn't know if she could accept.

"How do I accept you as me?" Koneko asked a little more calmly.

Naruto told her it took him two tries to accept his own true self, she wanted to get it on the first try.

"Stop pretending to have control over your damn emotions. Don't pretend you aren't lustful like your sister... don't pretend that you don't want to have a strong man like your... our sister. Devils lead people into sin, and Nekoshou are creatures of lust and mating... you won't be able to hide your lust... when Mating Season starts." Shirone spoke to Koneko hatefully now, no longer sounding seductive. She wasn't pretending that she was fond of Koneko, which might be Koneko's own self-loathing that she pushed down coming to the surface.

She was all of Koneko's supresses instincts and emotions.

It just so happened that the strongest of those two emotions were anger and lust, meaning she was lustful and angry at the same time.

'I forgot... I've fallen for Master... My love... will trigger a Mating Season... I can't hide my love. I won't be able to once he sees that side of me... Master is going to see me act... like this slut... no... like... like me...' Koneko thought as she closed her stinging eyes. It hurt thinking that she might act like this slut... her inner self in front of Naruto when mating season comes.

She would no longer be able to hide how lustful she was.

Shirone grinned when she saw that her hand was starting to fade from existance.

'Yes... It seems that she realized... she will not be able to hide me away forever. She accepted me... though it seems she didn't want to.' Shirone thought with a grin, but a frown at the end. Koneko accepted that she existed, but she didn't like the fact she did. Shirone was being intregrated by into Koneko, but sadly, that didn't mean that Koneko was going to act on her instincts.

Of course, she might also do just that.

She might become more playful like she was meant to be, and she might start acting on her lust... her love. Shirone wasn't going to complain about that, seeing as when mating season came around, Koneko would got into heat and seek to mate with her Master... with the one who had helped her so much. Her love, Naruto. Shirone looked back at Koneko crying in shame that she had to accept her, before she sighed.

"You know... Master is like a God... he is like God. He is forgiving, and accepting... he is strong and kind, but his fist is strong. He gives people chances... and he will want you to be happy. If you ask him... if you _really_ love him, he will accept you... and won't look down on you..." Shirone comforted Koneko with a small blush on her face. Thankfully she was turned away from Koneko, so the girl couldn't see her red face.

Showing genuine emotion was harder for Shirone than Koneko, since Shirone was mostly rage and lust.

"I'm a Devil... I can't be with a God..." Koneko told Shirone, who smirked.

"Master is Immortal, and is the strongest to exist... but he is still human. You are a Nekoshou before you are a Devil... and that man is your mate. Claim him now... and who knows. You may surprise yourself." Shirone said as her entire body started to fade away and turn into energy, floating up into the air.

Koneko didn't _want_ to accept Shirone, but she knew that Mating Season was so close now, that it would be impossible to deny her for much longer.

'This is... one way to accept myself. It isn't happy... but... it works.' Koneko thought as her eyes opened, and the world became normal again.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked Koneko, and she looked towards him after she wiped her eyes off. Then she put a smile on her face.

"I did it Master, I accepted myself..." Koneko told Naruto, who looked into her eyes, and he sighed, disappointment clear in his tone of sigh. Koneko was surprised when she heard that, and Naruto nodded his head. Koneko might have accepted herself, but Naruto could see that she was going hide what she found. Naruto got over his feelings, they were outdated feelings, so when Naruto accepted them, he didn't have to deal with them anymore.

When Naruto accepted his own true self, it vanished because Naruto had long since stopped hating his village... but Koneko was going to have a harder time.

"Yes, you did... So what did you find?" Naruto asked Koneko with a smile of his own, and Koneko blinked... before she turned red.

"I'll tell you... when I finish my training." Koneko told Naruto, and he smiled a bit more.

"Well then, come. Your training is going to be taking a harsh turn... so enjoy this while you can." Naruto told Koneko, who gulped.

Out of the frying pan and right into the fire for her.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Koneko, in canon, DOES have a Mating Season, this is FACT. Read the Light Novels.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Toad and Snake?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Gaaaah!" Koneko shouted as she smashed into the ground. She had failed her training once more, for the 15th day in a row. Naruto was giving her a very quick lesson... in sitting still, and at the same time that she was sitting still, she was suppose to form a Rasengan in between her palms without popping a balloon she was holding between them.

She was sitting on top of a stone spike sticking out of the ground, and she was suppose to balance herself on top of it, or rather a slab of stone balanced on it.

She is failed to sit still, the stone would fall and she with it... from a height of over 50 meters, and she would fall onto a pile of hot coats. If she failed with Rasengan, she would get blatsed off of the spike as well. She had many ways to fail, if she so much as breathed incorrectly she had the chance of getting burned or blasted off. Not to mention if she broke her concentration, Naruto would hit her... hard. He wasn't letting her have a moment's reprieve from the hard training.

Koneko grabbed the stone slab, which was reinforced with Earth Chakra to harden it, and she jumped up onto the spike and sat down on it again. She was tossed a balloon but Naruto, who had yellow eyes with cross pupils. Naruto was floating in the air in front of her, using his Six Paths Sage power to levitate. Koneko took a deep breath, before she closed her eyes and focused herself on not moving at all.

"Try harder Koneko." Naruto told Koneko, and she didn't move or respond to him.

Naruto pushed her chest, and she fell off of the spike, but Naruto kept the slab balanced. Koneko fell into the pile of hot coals, and she jumped out of them shouting in pain. She jumped back onto the slab again, and Naruto frowned at her.

"Master?" Koneko asked, and Naruto floated over to his own slab, before he sat on it and moved around.

"Once you master _not moving_ you gain total mastery over your body Koneko. Animals move, but it takes complete control not to move. I can move around as much as I like, and not make this slab fall... Once you have mastered not moving, you can master any martial arts style you could imagine." Naruto told her with a serious look. He had mastered Taijutsu after learning it, and his most powerful Taijutsu was the Frog Kata. Heck, even without using the Frog Kata, after learning how to not move, his Taijutsu improved even more to allow him to fight against Taijutsu masters.

"Why did you push me?" Koneko asked, and she noticed that Naruto was keeping balance for her with a chakra arm holding her slab.

"You didn't answer me when I talked to you. The rule for Master/Student is you _must_ respond to me. I told you, I will be harder on you... If I didn't believe in your potential, I would be much easier on you... do you want me to go easy?" Naruto asked her with a glint in his eye, and Koneko shook her head. She didn't want him to go easy on her for even a second, because that would be belittling her desire to get stronger.

Koneko closed her eyes and started to try and not pop the balloon, and not fall into a pile of hot coats.

Her skin was already covered in light burns, bruises, cuts, and small injuries. Her kimono was in tatters, actually, it was pretty much gone. All she had was an obi with some cloth in front of her crotch, barely there, and a little around her shoulders and neck.

"I want you to be harder." Koneko spoke with a sure tone to her voice.

She wouldn't fail for much longer.

"You are getting close Koneko... you have the Rasengan mostly down, you only pop the balloon 1 time out of 12." Naruto told her, but he didn't praise her for it. She was still popping the balloon a few times, and she was still moving when she was suppose to be not moving. Naruto started floating again and got closer to her. If it looked like she was moving, and the slab wasn't falling, he would push her... pain was gain.

Naruto saw Koneko work towards not moving.

The balloon bulged and exploded, knocking Koneko out of the air, and lucky for her, she went right over the coals and slammed into the concrete.

Okay, so maybe not lucky... but she didn't burn this time.

She was knocked out though, and Naruto ended the training for the day. It was night anyway, Koneko had been working on it all day. Naruto had been serious, Koneko's days would not end for her training until she fainted or knocked herself out. Naruto landed on the ground, and Koneko didn't even stir when Naruto picked her up. She was knocked out cold, so Naruto raised her up to his chest. Naruto transfered some of his chakra into Koneko's body.

Uzumaki chakra could be used to heal people.

Some Uzumaki, like Karin, needed to have people bite her and suck it out. Naruto on the other hand, could let people bite him or he could just straight out give the chakra to them. Naruto learned from Shikamaru about this, that during the war when Shikamaru had been drained dry by the Shinju, that Naruto's healing chakra saved his life. Turns out, Naruto did in fact inherit the Healing chakra of the Uzumaki bloodline.

Using this knowledge, Naruto had actually healed Sasuke when he had been horribly burned by Momoshiki... but he did it through touch, instead of biting.

He _could_ let people bite him, but he didn't want to.

'Karin must have had a fetish for biting to let people do that to her.' Naruto thought, though to be honest, he _did_ let Hinata bite him during sex.

The feeling of having his chakra sucked during sex only made orgasms that much better.

Koneko was closer to having her training finished than she thought.

As a Nekoshou, she could already sense natural energy (though she wasn't able to _see_ it like Naruto could), and she knew how to draw it into her body already. It came naturally to her race, but she didn't know how to remain perfectly still to allow her to balance it properly. So, Naruto was training her the Toad Method of Senjutsu. That way she would be able to properly balance her Sage Mode, and she would grow closer to the friends she had when she depended on them to help her achieve Sage Mode in battle.

Until the day she learned to enter Sage Mode instantly like Naruto could.

"Ma... ster..." Koneko whispered in her sleep, and Naruto smiled at Koneko as he laid her down on her futon. Naruto rubbed her hair, before he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Seveth Hokage-sama, I see you have yourself a student again." A sly voice spoke from the shadows. The voice used his full title, but at the same time there was a little sarcasm there. Naruto knew who it was without even looking at him... her... Naruto was still kind of confused about the gender of this person.

"Orochimaru, what brings you here?" Naruto asked Orochimaru, the only other immortal from his time period.

The man also hadn't aged a day, though he did change his outfit, and his hairstyle. He still had gray skin, yellow eyes, and snake fang markings in purple around his eyes. He was wearing a black business suit, and he did cut his hair to shoudler length, but he kept it up in a bun. The man had a rather feminine build and face. He also was a good head shorter than Naruto at this point, Naruto did grow up to be the tallest of his generation.

"I found something... disturbing to say the least. The Otsutsuki of our time have returned." Orochimaru gave Naruto the message, assuming he didn't know.

"I sensed them. My Sage Mode lets me sense things entire countries away Orochimaru... and my Six Paths Sage Mode lets me things in other dimensions. I know about them... but surely you didn't come here for a minor thing like them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Yes, they were strong, but Naruto was stronger. The only real threats were Kaguya and Momoshiki, and that was only if they teamed up and actually worked together to cover up each other's weaknesses.

Indra, Madara, and Kinshiki were only minor annoyances at best.

"It would seem that the little dragon-" Orochimaru started, but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Call it Ophis, so, is it taking male or female form now?" Naruto asked the question, and Orochimaru nodded.

"Female... Anyway, my spy on the inside said that Ophis is coming to seek you out. For battle or to ask you to join it, I don't know. It plans on using a Youkai to find this place though." Orochimaru said, and he didn't use a gender for Ophis, seeing as Ophis didn't really identify by gender.

"Female eh? Well, let her come, still only a minor problem... She most likely is pissed that the little red dragon is in her home. I don't care about her little hissy fit." Naruto told Orochimaru, who nodded.

The a pretty much endless dimension of swirling colors, Ophis couldn't share her home dimension with a single dragon that was barely 100 meters long. It was like putting a goldfish in the ocean, and that goldfish being pissed that there was a shark at the other end of the ocean. She was throwing a hissy fit that her home wasn't completely silent, and that she was sharing an entire dimension with a single person.

It was like Kaguya getting pissed her sons had chakra, and putting the entire world under an illusion to steal it back from her sons.

"She has created a group called the... Khaos Brigade, one member of which brought to life Kaguya, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, Indra, and Madara." Orochimaru told Naruto, who was now interested in the information.

"Really?" Naruto asked, with Orochimaru nodding.

"It seems that the Khaos Brigade is split into factions with different goals. There is a faction of humans called the Hero Faction who want to wipe out all supernatural species... the Magician Faction, or Nilrem whose goal isn't really decided yet... the Old Satan Faction, you can guess what they want... there is another faction, one who wants to invade other worlds... and unseal Trihexa." Orochimaru told Naruto, who nodded his head and raised his hand up with a few fingers.

"So long as the Hero Faction can be reasoned with to simply making Devils and Fallen Angels go back to the Underworld, and Angels stay in Heaven, I see no issue with them. The magicians are a minor annoyance, as are the old satans and the ones who want Trihexa awakened... The only reason I didn't kill that thing last time I saw it was out of respect for God's wishes." Naruto said with a tone to show that he really wasn't worried about any of this. He was so much stronger than Trihexa that it would be no issue to wipe it out body and soul the second he wanted to.

Trihexa didn't have the annoying ability to absorb Ninjutsu like Kaguya and Momoshiki after all.

"God's wishes?" Orochimaru asked, not having known about this.

"The Sephiroth Graal brings the dead back to life if their souls remain intact... that is the only condition. With it, the holder comes in contact with life and death itself. When it is destroyed, it reappears... so it was turned into a Sacred Gear so that only one person could use it... but it would seem that the current user... has three of them... a Sub-Species Sacred Gear." Naruto told Orochimaru, who was paying attention. This was a serious conversation, and he was surprised that Naruto knew as much about it as he did.

"So, because there are now three, more people can bring the dead back." Orochimaru said, and Naruto nodded.

"I was actually going to use one of them myself. I feel that Heaven might be needing their God back. His soul is still very much intact after all. I wanted to see how the Angels and Humans would do without him... they did pretty well." Naruto said as if he had been watching passively. Orochimaru snorted at Naruto, who glanced back at him.

"You are just as soft as ever... the same as when you allowed an army of clones to live... or when you have me a second chance." Orochimaru pointed out, with Naruto smiling for a moment.

"God believed that by sealing Trihexa away, that he couldn't be brought back to life... He was correct in assuming that. What does this faction want to use Trihexa for?" Naruto asked Orochimaru the question that he didn't have the answer to.

"To bring about the end of Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld... by making the red dragon and Trihexa fight... they are close enough in power that a fight between them would last days, destroying everything." Orochimaru said, with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Not targetting me?" Naruto asked with surprise. He was so used to being targetted by the big players.

"How long would Trihexa last against you of all people? Not long enough to destroy anything... I'd say the bigges threat is Kaguya... Momoshiki might be stronger than her, but she can create and destroy entire dimensions so-" Orochimaru started, but Naruto raised a hand to stop him from speaking.

"Kaguya considers Earth her precious nursery. She would not destroy this world, she would take the battle to another dimension instead. She doesn't like collateral damage, Momoshiki is the threat... he will kill people for amusement. Indra and Madara are honorable fighters... not sure about Kinshiki. If anything, Madara will just want to die "dancing" with me." Naruto quoted how Madara referred to fighting as. The man died happy, and would want to return to the afterlife soon. So he would want to be killed, but instead of taking his own life, he would want to die fighting a strong opponent.

Madara did not fear death, he sought it out and wished to die at the hands of an opponent stronger than him in a fun battle to the end.

Madara didn't believe in hostages, but he would kill anyone who stood between him and a good fight, so he was still dangerous.

"Why wouldn't Indra want to battle you didn't the cycle end with you and Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Just their chakra, not their souls. Indra's chakra might have let his hate go, but his soul was already in the afterlife... and I am pretty sure he is pissed that his Chakra always lost to Asura's chakra... Madara lost to Hashirama, and Sasuke lost to me... He must be feeling pissed that his "Genius" reincarnations kept losing to "Idiots" like First and me." Naruto said and he quoted once more the insults. He considered genius to be an insult as well, since he didn't like that word, except when it was a genius of hard work.

"Yes... and with Sasuke no longer having descendants... that would mean there was nobody for Indra to reincarnate into." Orochimaru made a theory on Indra and Asura.

When Sasuke and Naruto fought each other, if Sasuke had died that would have been the end of the Uchiha, so the cycle would have been broken even if Sasuke didn't accept his loss to Naruto. With no more Uchiha to reincarnate into, there was no way for the feud to continue. While there were still Senju and Uzumaki left in the world for Asura to reincarnate into.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Naruto asked Orochimaru, who nodded his head.

"One thing... Do you plan on taking on the five head on?" Orochimaru asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"There are several months before they attack. They each lost to me in some way, they won't charge in head first. They are going to come up with ways to "beat" me. I simply won't hold back when I fight them... I'll stab Momoshiki's palm... and then I negate his Ninjutsu absorbing skill... that way I can fight to be full power." Naruto said while gripping his fist. He wouldn't use his true full power, he didn't want the Universe destroyed, but he would fight with enough power to kill them all.

That, or he would seal them away.

Didn't really matter what he did, so long as they didn't kill anyone, and his clone hadn't popped yet, so he assumed that they were still staying low.

Naruto was going to wait until they made the first move.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Back to Where it Started

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'She has been sitting without moving for nearly 5 minutes now... and she hasn't popped the balloon either...' Naruto thought as he looked at Koneko working. Her body had mostly healed over the course of the training, though now she had more visible muscle tone than before. The scratches, burns, and bruises had mostly vanished since Naruto kept healing her, well all except for a two scratches, one on her left forearm that was going to leave a small scar. Noticable, but small. The other scar was a scar that was on the palm of her hand, a little star shaped scar from where the Rasengan kept exploding.

A Rasengan incident when it exploded and lodged a hot coal into her arm for the scar on her arm.

It had taken Koneko nearly 4 months to do, but she had completed the basics of her training. Her chakra control was now at the A-rank, she could sit without moving, and her body had grown stronger. It was only a matter of time before she started to actually master the use of Senjutsu.

First, Naruto would train Koneko in the art of _seeing_ natural energy that surrounded them, and peacefully guide it into her body.

"Master... I feel so... peaceful right now." Koneko said as she opened her eyes. She felt so calm, at peace with herself at the moment.

"... That you are. Okay then Koneko, the basics of your training are complete. Good work." Naruto told her, and Koneko beamed at him. She had completed the basics, meaning she had vastly improved since when she had started the journey... of course when she had started the journey it had been closer to the beginning of the year, and now it was quickly turning into the Spring season.

She had Mastered "Shape Manipulation" and the basics of Chakra Control, which she felt proud of herself for doing. She had grown stronger from having to run up and down the mountain everyday to collect her bugs, that she was then forced to eat. Her stamina was increased. She gained perfect control over her body, and she had learned some valuable lessons.

"That means you will come back with me to Kuoh right?" Koneko asked excitedly, and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, I'm curious about this King of yours. I only do this part of the training in secret, before I don't want these secrets passed down to anyone but my students... the next part of the training requires this part, so people can't really steal it." Naruto told her part of the reason he was fine with her friends seeing her training now. Rasengan training didn't need chakra, since it was pure Shape Manipulation of energy itself, you could do it with practically any form of energy possible. It was a type of training that could be used by all of the races, including Devils and Angels, Fallen Angels included under Angels since they both used Light energy.

He didn't want his Rasengan being whored out to all of the races and turned into some cheap trick that was used to make everyone stronger.

The Rasengan represented a special bond between Master and Student, Father and Child, and even between Lovers in some cases.

It was reserved for those who _truly_ meant something to you.

'My Dad invented it, taught it to his Student Kakashi and his Master Jiraiya, my Godfather and my Dad's master Jiraiya taught me my Dad's jutsu... and I taught the Rasengan to my student Konohamaru... and my student Konohamaru taught it to my son Boruto.' Naruto remembered the cycle with a fond smile. He had taught it to more people than that, but these were some of the most important bonds to him personally.

The Rasengan was a infinitely spiralling technique that surpassed time itself, and was the legacy that would always remain.

'Master seems happy.' Koneko thought when she saw Naruto smiling, looking into the sky with pride in his eyes.

"Go pack your things Koneko, we leave for Kuoh in 20 minutes." Naruto told Koneko, who was surprised at the speed in which they would be leaving. Her eyes widened, and she jumped off of the slab and landed on the ground away from the hot coats, she would always remember that part of her training with disdain. She rushed towards the temple, while Naruto smiled landed on the ground when he jumped off as well.

Naruto started to walk off towards one of the toad statues, before he twitched his finger, and a scroll came out of his sleeve, landing in his hand.

The toad statue was over 75 feet tall, sitting in a cross legged position, and made of some of the heaviest stone you could find. Koneko, even with her Rook strength, wouldn't be able to lift it up or even get it to budge. Koneko could lift 20 foot tall monsters, and trees, but when it came to pure stone of this size, her strength meant little. Naruto's forearm and hand glowed yellow, and he placed it on the toad statue, before he lifted it up into the air.

Chakra enhanced strength was another story, Naruto could block attacks with the power to destroy planets, and stop swords the size of the moon with a single arm.

Naruto used his other hand to unroll the scroll, before he dropped the statue onto the scroll, and it vanished in a puff of smoke. The simple for "Toad" appearing in the middle of the Seals. Naruto looked around, thinking of anything that would be needed for the training to take place. It had been a long time since somebody had made it this far into the training to be honest.

Naruto saw Koneko run out of the temple wearing her slightly torn up Kuoh uniform, having changed into it now that she was going back there.

"Heh, excited." Naruto whispered to himself at how excited she was. She had been away from her home for nearly 4 months now, and had zero contact with her friends. Naruto had been watching them with Senjutsu, and they were alright, but he never told Koneko that. She had assumed that they were alright anyway.

Naruto palmed his hand when he remembered what else would be needed.

Naruto walked over towards where the toad statue had been sitting, and showed a wooden trap door sitting there. He opened it up, and there were several scrolls just waiting for him to take them. He grabbed three of the scrolls, before he closed the trap door and placed a dirt tarp over it to hide it from view. Koneko was still running around and collecting her things, while Naruto bit his thumb and placed his thumb on his palm.

There was a small puff of smoke, and a toad appeared in his hand.

The toad summons had lost most of their size, strength, and other abilities over the many years, but Naruto could still summon toads. Since at this point nearly all toads were descended from the summon toads, Naruto could summon toads in general, and they could understand him when he talked, and he could understand them. They knew they were suppose to follow what he told them, so they did.

Naruto placed the toad on the ground.

Naruto then created a Shadow Clone and nodded to it, and it vanished in a burst of raw speed towards another part of Sage Mountain.

Naruto pulled out a tiny scroll, this one smaller than his pinky, and he gave it to the toad. The toad blinked, before holding it.

"I want you to take that scroll, and when the time comes, give it to a pale skinned man who will be visiting rather soon." Naruto told the toad, who croaked. Naruto didn't trust his clone with this, since it might accidently pop itself, so he would have the toad keep the scroll for the clone. When the toad hopped off, Naruto stood up, and Koneko started to run out of the temple again with her things all gathered.

"I'm packed up Master, so how long will it take us to-" Koneko said as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

Koneko didn't even notice when faster than light itself, Naruto used the Shunshin to take them both all the way to Kuoh in the blink of an eye. He had more than enough chakra for it, and his base speed was already extremely high.

'Heh.' Naruto thought to himself when Koneko continued speaking.

"-Kuoh? It took a month for me to get here." Koneko asked Naruto, her brain didn't register the fact that she had moved so fast. To her, she was still at Sage Mountain. Naruto had shielded her from the speed with his chakra, so she never even felt a thing. Koneko started to blink, before she looked up at the sky and saw clouds.

Sage Mountain never had clouds above it, since it was always above the clouds.

"Well would you look at that, a city, lets go see what city it is." Naruto teased Koneko as he pointed at the rather new city of Kuoh. Koneko was shocked that the journey back had been so fast, she didn't even have time to blink before she was back home. It registered to her that Naruto could have taken her to visit her friends anytime he wanted, but she figured it wasn't that important.

Koneko looked into the city from a distance, and saw Kuoh Academy standing proud still.

Naruto smiled at Koneko with a grin when he noticed how happy she was. She was going to be able to see her friends again, and her happiness made him happy. Naruto laugehed when Koneko broke out into a dead run.

She must be very eager to see this Rias girl again.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Yellow meets Red

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'It is nice to be King.' Rias thought as she sat on top of a large rock, reading into a book on past Rating Game victories, strategies, and the players that helped to win those battles. At this point, she was looking for anything that she could use, or at least learn from. Losing strategies were placed in the book as well, and the reasons why those strategies failed horribly. The rock slowly moved up, while the sounds of wooden sword hitting tree could be heard not very far away.

She was training her peerage.

Well, she was having her peerage _trained_.

She was a Wizard-Type fighter, she didn't do hand to hand combat, she lacked the same super strength and super speed as the others. Stronger than a human for sure, but she didn't have a Knights speed or a Rook's strength. Akeno, her Queen, didn't train in hand to hand either, she mostly worked on her magic. She was her strongest Peerage member, and her Ace for a future Rating Game thanks to her very high stats.

"This is tooorture, but boobs!" Her one and only Pawn, took 8 Pawns to freaking restore him back from death, shouted in agony as he did push-ups with the rock and her on his back. Of course, his muscles were naturally being enhanced by his new Devil body to be stronger than a human one. If he did _regular_ push-ups he wouldn't be able to gain any results, so he had to have weight added to it.

He was also a pervert by the name of Issei Hyoudou, the newest little brother of her group.

A boy about the same height as her with messy brown hair, a rather... average looking face when he wasn't making perverted faces, and brown eyes. He wasn't handsome, but he wasn't ugly either. He was in the upper levels of average, the same with his physical stats... though there he was on the _lower_ end of a physically active Devil. He was wearing a white shirt and gym shorts at the moment, they were all wearing similiar things, except Rias herself who wore a red track suit.

Akeno was sitting in front of the newest "Sister" of the group, Asia Argento, teaching her about magic, since Issei had shown he had... puny, very puny... so puny that he had less magic than a newborn Devil puny levels of magic in him.

Asia was a girl of a shorter height with bright blond hair, and vibrant green eyes. She had very nice hair, Rias would admit so herself. She was of a more petite frame, though she did not lack well proportioned breasts for her size. She was the wielder of the Twilight Healing, which made her a valuable Bishop for her. She also was naturally born with above average levels of magic for a human, and those levels had been enhanced when she became a Bishop.

Akeno was taller than Asia, but shorter than Issei and Rias. To Rias' annoyance, she had the largest breasts of the group, and made note of it. Her shirt barely contained them, but Rias did admire Akeno's beauty as well. Long black hair, tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon, and vibrant purple eyes. Pale skin, and even a very well developed figure that you would not expect on a Japanese woman of her age... or a Japanese woman period. They were not a very well endowed race.

Finally, her Knight.

Yuuto Kiba, a handsome young man, about her height as well, with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He had soft pale skin, she was jealous of his skin, she really was, and a mole under his eye. He naturally gave off a very welcoming aura, but at the same time Rias had suspicions that Yuuto was gay, she really did. He enjoyed talking to Issei more than others in the peerage, and he constantly spoke in a very queer way, and she used queer as in weird... but his words could be often taken homosexually.

Not that there was anything wrong with that.

'We Devils don't judge for sexual preference... though he would be good father material if he settled down.' Rias thought with a nod of her head. Now, she was only missing her Rook for training, but sadly her Rook was with "Lord Seventh" whoever that was. Her brother didn't really have an answer for her, and nobody she talked with could answer. Koneko was training though, which meant that she was getting stronger.

Or she died, but Rias didn't think on that thought too long.

"100!" Issei shouted as he finished the set he was forced to do, and he was covered in sweat. Rias hopped off of him, and pushed the rock off of him, easy to do even without enhanced strength.

"Good job Issei... now go run 10 laps around the manor, do it soon and I might let you have a reward." Rias spoke seductivally, sadly Issei _only_ got motivated if there was some kind of perverted reward to be earned. He was lazy, perverted, greedy, prone to jealousy, rage, but that was what made him a good Devil. He embodied like 5 of the 7 sins even when he was a human.

Sadly, she needed him to work hard.

"Ufufu, so cruel." Akeno laughed into her hand as Asia summoned a green ball of magic the size of a baseball into her hands. "Keep it up Asia." Akeno encouraged right after that, while Yuuto trained without speaking even a single word as he used speedy strikes against the tree.

He was leaving dents.

"I got it! Can't move." Issei shouted, before he collapsed the second he started to run, something that caused a palm of the face for Rias.

"Kind of a small group, don't you think Devil-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked up behind Rias.

His voice scared the shit out of everyone when he appeared out of nowhere, and none of them sensed him. Rias shouted in shock when she saw that he was a foot away from her, and she had to look up to see his face. Yuuto jumped into action, and summoned a sword from the ground. The way Naruto called Rias "Devil-chan" made him seem as though he was a threat to Devils in general.

"Buchou, duck down!" Yuuto called out, and Rias ducked as he swung his sword.

Naruto stopped the blade by pinching it in front of him, before he shattered the blade.

"We have yet to be introduced Rias-chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. No need for violence now, I come in peace." Naruto said as he held up his hand to show he was unarmed... then again, his arms were weapons so was that statement really true? He could cut off a goddesses arm with his bare hand as if it was a sword.

"Naruto... Uzumaki, you don't look Japanese." Rias said with the aura of surprise, before she saw a foot on the ground peeking out from between Naruto's lets.

"Koneko?" Rias asked, and the group perked up... if Issei could perk up he would, but Rias was kind of standing on top of his back at the moment.

"My back..."

Koneko casually walked out from behind Naruto and nodded to Rias, before she raised an eyebrow when she saw Asia and Issei. She had never seen them before, but sure guessed that they were a Pawn and Bishop based on magic reserves alone. She had heard their names mentioned when they were training just a small bit ago.

"Hello Buchou, I'm back from training." Koneko said, and Rias hugged her into her cleavage right away, a happy smile on her face.

"I missed you so much Koneko. Happy to have you back." Rias spoke with her tone showing nothing but her happiness. With Koneko with this man, she could guess that this was "Lord Seventh" meaning she owed the man. When she let go of Koneko, she looked towards Naruto with a smile. "Thank you for training Koneko, is there anything I can do as-" Rias started to say.

"Her training isn't done. She finished basic training, but this location is better for her next step of training." Naruto informed Rias, who looked surprised. There was no way that any kind of training could take longer than 4 months, so what had Koneko been doing all of these months that could only be called "Basic Training" to this man?

"Nice to see you again Koneko." Yuuto said as he walked up to Koneko, and he pointed at Issei. "This is Issei, a rather new Pawn. The one hiding behind Akeno is Asia, a Bishop." Yuuto introduced the new members of the peerage to Koneko.

Koneko kicked Issei in the face when she saw he was looking up her skirt, ripped it may be.

"Pervert. I am Koneko Toujou, nice to meet you Asia." Koneko introduced herself, while Naruto laughed at the way she returned to a neutral face so soon. It would seem that she only showed her emotions to people she was comfortable with.

She was such a shy girl on the inside, it was adorable.

"Did Koneko do well under your tutelage?" Rias asked Naruto, who nodded his head.

"She didn't die, and she got stronger. She did well enough, but she could have done better." Naruto admitted, with Koneko wincing at that. Yeah, she knew she could have done better, and she certainly should have listened to Naruto and not secretely train when she thought he was asleep. She kind of went behind his back for that one, and she payed for it.

"I take it you will continue to train Koneko, will you need a place to stay while you do that?" Rias asked Naruto, ready to offer him a house as thanks. She would have a house built for him by the end of the day if that was what he required for her training. She also kind of wanted to make him feel in her debt, so that she would be able to scam some peerage training out of him in general.

She could _see_ the visible changes in Koneko.

She stood with more confidence, her balance was now perfect, and the tone of her muscles had vastly improved. She had some new scars, on her arm and hand, but those only showed how hard the training was.

"... No thanks, but I have to compliment you... you built a good peerage. Twilight Healing, Boosted Gear, Foridden Balor View... a Nekoshou, and even Shuri's daughter... though I don't see the Forbidden Balor View wielder around here." Naruto pointed out, surprising _everyone_ including Koneko about his knowledge. Akeno was surprised at he knew her mother's name in general.

"How do you-" Akeno started to say, but she was interupted.

"Have you been spying on my peerage?" Rias asked, while Issei and Asia shared confused looked. They didn't know who this "Forbidden Balor View" user was, or who the Nekoshou was. They didn't even know who Shuri's daughter was. It really made them realize they knew almost nothing about their fellow peerage members.

"I can sense everything, and I keep track of who has what Sacred Gear for a ally of mine. Don't worry, he doesn't target, he studies from a distance. I like to keep track of things. Like Holy Swords, Demonic Swords, the Treasured Tools... Always good to know where things are." Naruto explained as he glanced at the Boosted Gear user with a glint to his eye. He Sacred Gear forcefully took shape as a red scaled dragon arm with a green gem on the top of the left hand.

"You know about the "Treasured Tools" of the Golden Horned King and Silver Horned King?" Rias asked with sparkles in her eyes.

She _loved_ asian culture, and those legends were amazing to her.

"I _own_ those treasured tools. They are mine by birthright, being the only surviving descendant of their creator." Naruto said with a twitching eye. He only allowed those tools to roam free at the moment because he had no use for them, he was going to have to go and track them down again thanks to the reappearance of some threats.

"The treasured tools?" Issei asked Rias, nothing but confusion in his tone.

"The Five Treasured Tools were used by the Golden Horned King, known as Kinkaku, and the Silver Horned King, known as Ginkaku. According to legend, they usued the "Crimson Gourd" the "Seven Star Sword" the "Banana Palm Fan" and the "Rope"... they were very strong opponents to Sun Wukong. The last tool was unused though." Rias said, and Naruto nodded for the most part. Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the Gold and Silver brothers, were people from his time period, whose legend had resurfaced over the years. He guessed he shouldn't have told Sun that story, because it got messed up when Sun retold it, and now people assumed Sun fought Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

"The tools proper names are the Kohaku no Johei, the Bashosen, the Benihisago, he Kokinjo, and the Shichiseiken. They are the Tools of the Sage of Six Paths... anyway, you wanted to ask something Akeno?" Naruto asked the girl, who shook her head. She would rather ask this question in private. This was a subject that neededa delicate approach, considering if he knew about her mother, he also knew about her _father_.

"Master, when will further training begin?" Koneko asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Go get unpacked, I would like to talk with Rias." Naruto said as he looked down at Rias. She nodded to him. Naruto glanced over to the orange bird spying on Rias in the trees. It wa staring at her, and her peerage's training. It had been watching since the training started.

Did Rias have anyone that would be interested in how her peerage trained?

 _ **Chapter End**_  
 _ **Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and the Five Treasured Tools exist in BOTH Naruto and Highschool DxD, fun fact there.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Koneko left for training several months before Canon DxD started, so it has been several weeks since Issei became a Devil if you wanted to know timeline.**_


	21. Chapter 21 The Talk

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Rias sat across from Naruto, and she had to admit that she was rather nervous. This man was practically hailed as a god to Youkai apparently, to the point that a dream with him inside of it was considered to be the greatest honor. He was also her Rook's teacher, which gave him a signifigant importance to both herself and her peerage at the moment. She couldn't thank him enough for training Koneko, and she was curious about what he wanted with her.

He was suppose to be a neutral force, for the most part.

He didn't truly pick a side.

"Thank you for the tea, though I would prefer something sweet." Naruto admitted as he drank from the cup filled with green tea.

"I'll take a note of that. Did you have something you needed me for?" Rias asked with a look towards the window, and she saw that Koneko was getting caught up with Yuuto and Akeno. No doubt they were explaining to her the existance of Issei and Asia, it was an interesting story to be sure.

"Just a favor, Koneko's training is a secret, and I told her as much. Don't try and force answers out of her. That training is for her alone, not your peerage to use." Naruto told Rias, wh smiled a little more forcefully.

She had wanted to take Koneko's training as use it for her peerage.

"I see, is there a reason behind this?" Rias asked, and Naruto gave her a hard look that made her flinch back.

"I don't need a reason to not want my training methods used by others. If my training method becomes public, then people won't learn the _lessons_ in the training. The journey somebody takes to get the training is _just_ as important. The training is a bond between Master and Student, and _will not_ be whored out to whoever wants it." Naruto told Rias with his tone suggesting this was not up for argue. If she wanted to argue, he would gladly shove her face through the wall.

"I understand, I won't deny I am disappointed, but I understand." Rias told Naruto, and the way she talked really did show that she understood.

Didn't mean she had to like it.

"It doesn't matter if you see this next part though, since the second part can't be done without the first one." Naruto told her ahead of time, so that she didn't assume she could spy and get secrets. That was why he was willing to train Koneko with her friends around her, because it didn't matter if they watched at this point.

"How long will you be staying here?" Rias asked Naruto.

"Until Koneko has fully finished her training, and truly made Sage Mode her own." Naruto told Rias, and he looked at Koneko with a smile and pride in his eyes as he spoke. She was giving Yuuto a hug, before she gave one to Akeno as well. She really missed them, and no doubt she would be finding the other peerage member and giving him or her a hug as well.

Naruto didn't know the gender of the current Forbidden Balor View user.

"You have no other business here?" Rias asked, and Naruto looked into her eyes, before he smirked.

"I have more reasons. I can feel that a lot of stuff will be happening around here, best to be here for it when it does happen." Naruto spoke knowingly. Rias was confused, but she was really sure that she was not going to be getting the answer she wanted.

Rias looked at Naruto for a moment.

'He doesn't seem like he is super old, and he seems to be human. His aura though, it is like standing in front of the sun.' Rias thought when she felt a shiver go down her spine. That aura of power that Naruto had was arousing, how Koneko didn't try and jump his bones showed just how much willpower the girl had.

To supernatural women, power meant everything.

Having a powerful aura was like an aphrodisiac to a supernatural woman, and the seemingly infinite power that she couldn't sense from Naruto was attracting her to him. No wonder her avoided people. She couldn't even sense his power, but she could tell it was immense. His very existance was one of power, courage, and infinite love. It was like just by being near him, she was filled with hope, courage, and she could feel her own aura being touched his his.

It was very arousing.

"Rias, tell me about how you met Koneko." Naruto requested of Rias, and she blinked in surprise, before she smiled softly.

"Well, it isn't a happy story for Koneko. She was about to be executed, after her sister killed a High Class Devil, his entire peerage, and his family... Nekoshou were considered to be a great threat. That if they continued to exist, Devil-kind would be wiped out... some voted to have them banished to Earth, but most voted for them to be wiped out... Koneko was slated to die, but my brother saved her... and to keep her neck off of the chopping block, he gave her to me." Rias explained for Naruto. Koneko being a part of her peerage was the only thing keeping her from being killed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the story, but he nodded a little at it.

"I take it Devils still take souls?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

"That practice was abolished after the last war. Now, we simply take objects of importance, and we have people fill out papers that show their satisfaction." Rias told Naruto, and by his question she figured he really was old if he remembered the days when Devils did that. It was something that they used to do when they were summoned, but not anymore.

Now they just collected the humans sins and used it to rais/recover their own power.

"Do you have any issues with Koneko learning Senjutsu?" Naruto asked Rias, and she nodded her head.

"Her sister went drunk with power when she used that. I would rather she not learn it, but it is important for her to learn." Rias admitted her own... doubts. After hearing what Kuroka did, Rias didn't feel that it was the best of ideas for Koneko to learn.

"Kuroka wasn't 'drunk with power'. She used Senjutsu incorrectly, and it caused her emotions to go out of control. Something enraged Kuroka, she used Senjutsu, and nature took her rage to new heights because she couldn't control it... to compare an incorrect Senjutsu user, to somebody who has learned Sage Mode is an insult." Naruto informed Rias, and she was surprised. She wasn't aware of that, that would mean that the Nekoshou race had been wiped out on completely incorrect information.

Rias felt an iron ball drop in her stomach.

"So... my race... wiped out the Nekoshou... for no reason?" Rias asked with shock, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, it is sad that the Nekoshou were destroyed. People don't realize that sometimes they need to talk their problems out." Naruto explained with genuine sadness of the nearly extinct race.

Rias didn't know what to say to that.

"... So... What training does Koneko have left to do?" Rias asked with some hope to change the subject, and Naruto glanced at her.

"With the basics down, entering Sage Mode will be easy for her thanks to her DNA. All she needs is control, and training to fight using the power... and possibly learn to make it her own." Naruto told Rias, since this was the part she couldn't copy. Koneko could already enter Sage Mode if she actually tried to. Naruto had taught her the Toad Method for Sage Mode, all she had to do was actually pull natural energy into herself and balance it with her chakra.

Pulling it in would be easy for her thanks to her heritage, as would balancing it.

The problem would be training to use that power, and finding out Koneko's limits with the power. It would be harder for her to use with her smaller reserves, so she would have to find her own way to use it. Her own unique method advancing Sage Mode. Naruto had Tailed Beast chakra, and Six Paths chakra to enhance his Sage Mode in various ways.

He wondered what Koneko would do.

"How long will that take?" Rias asked, and Naruto glanced at her.

"First I have to find her limits, then I can tell you that. Now tell me, as your Rook, what happens to her when she becomes a High-Class Devil?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She gains freedom, gets her own Evil Piece set, and no longer is required to follow my orders unless I require her help in a Rating Game. Did you think she would remain... a slave forever?" Rias asked with surprise. People always assumed that, without even trying to remember how it really worked. Koneko was only classified as a Low-Class Devil, and slave, for as long as she was a low class devil. If she became high class, she was no longer a slave, but would still be required to serve her for Rating Games.

"I would like to talk with you further about your culture, but I can see you having some training to do yourself." Naruto said as he once overed her body.

Rias chose to accept that statement at point value.

"I am a Wizard type, hand to hand combat doesn't suit me. My mother, father, and brother are all the same. We have magic, so we use it. Training my body was simply never needed. I'll never be as strong as Koneko, or as fast as Yuuto." Rias told Naruto, who snorted at her statement. He didn't correct her.

She was right after all, she didn't believe in her potential, which lowered her potential.

"So, do you have any enemies that would spy on you?" Naruto asked Rias, who winced and looked out the window, and she grit her teeth when she saw what Naruto was looking at. The orange bird, not a phoenix but something similar.

"Not an enemy. Riser Phenex, a High-Class Devil from the Phenex family. He isn't spying on me... we have a Rating Game scheduled. I managed to delay it until I had Koneko back in the group... that was his familiar, who would report to him when Koneko was back... so that he would know when he could start scheduling a Rating Game." Rias admitted, hoping for some pity from Naruto. Hey, if she got pity then she could get pity training for her peerage.

"You seem to hate him." Naruto noted, and she shook her head.

"I don't actually hate him. He is arrogant, but he has never lost a Rating Game that he didn't throw on purpose. He is a strong fighter, but my parents arranged us to be married before I was even born. As a Devil, I do respect him and his strength... but his personality ruins it." Rias admitted to her conflicted feelings. She had NO feelings of love for Riser, make no mistake, but she did respect the man. She could also see that he was arrogant, but he wasn't so arrogant as to be foolish.

He won his Rating Games for a reason.

"... An arranged marraige. Pure blood nonsense?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded with surprise.

"You experienced with this?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"I was the leader for my village. When people wanted to arrange a marraige, they came to me for the permit. I've seen my fair share of them. I would say half of them end in failure, but half of them do find love with each other... Do you see yourself ever falling in love with this man?" Naruto asked Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't. I think he needs to experience the pain of losing, and lose some of his arrogance, before I can even be friends with him." Rias told Naruto, and she was REALLY hoping that she could get her peerage some pity training.

Pity training was still training.

"So, you decided that you would leave things up to a fight... you would settle your love life... by fighting? Instead of just talking things out calmly? Did you ever tell them the things you told me? If your parents really wanted you to be happy, they wouldn't force this on you." Naruto told Rias, who looked down. She had tried talking, but she had never told her parents the things she told Naruto. She felt like she could talk more freely around him, even after just meeting him. He gave off a very sunny aura that let you just speak your mind freely.

"Can you help me... train my peerage?" Rias came out and simply asked what was on her mind.

"... I'll think on it. I don't take sides, but this affects my students as well, so I might have to make an exception this time. If I do help, I do anything more than spar and give advice though." Naruto told her, and she still smiled.

It wasn't a yes, but at least he was going to think on it.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto helping doesn't mean he is taking sides. Koneko is his student, thus she is effected by the outcome of the match. Naruto doesn't stay neutral somebody precious to him is involved.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 The Answer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you sure we should be watching this?" Issei asked Yuuto as he looked up at a HUGE toad statue that was sitting in the middle of the training grounds. Rias was having them watch Koneko's training, to see if they would get motivated to do better than what they normally could do. He wasn't sure though, because he didn't know what a huge toad statue sitting in a meditative position had to do with training, or why Naruto was just watching as Koneko sat in a meditative position.

"... I'm sure it is fine." Yuuto said with a shrug.

Honestly, he had no clue, but if Naruto was allowing them to watch, he couldn't be truly against them watching.

"Now Koneko, draw natural energy into yourself." Naruto told Koneko, now that she was sitting perfectly still. Her Nekoshou nature made it easier for her to sense and pull in natural energy than other races, so he didn't need to train her in sensing natural energy. She couldn't _see_ it like he could, but she could sense it.

He would train her in seeing it later.

Well, once she entered the fabled Sage Mode she would gain the ability to see it anyway, but it would be better if she could see natural energy without being in Sage Mode.

Naruto could see as whisps of energy around Koneko, natural energy, started to get drawn towards the center of her being. They entered her body, and Naruto could see that Koneko was starting to get orange rings around her eyes. Koneko didn't need to have a contract with Toads to use the Toad version of Sage Mode, she just needed to be _taught_ how to use the toad version of Sage Mode to use it. Since she learned it from Naruto, she would also gain the rings around her eyes.

For Koneko, it was different.

Suddenly the world was becoming so much _brighter_ to her. She could sense every single form of life around her. She could sense the air itself, the sunshine, the trees, the grass, the bugs in the grass, her friends. Yet, she still couldn't sense Naruto as anything other than the sun itself standing in front of her, with _so_ much more power locked away. It was like he was a damn solar system, but she looked passed that so that she could only sense the current amount of chakra in his body. Koneko was breathing calmly, because even as she was at the moment, she was still drawing in natural energy.

She was at peace with herself at the moment, the clarity that Sage Mode brought her mind was an amazing thing.

'Senjutsu... is nothing to fear...' Koneko thought as she exhaled slowly, though she didn't move a muscle while doing so.

For the first time, she _truly_ believed with all of her being that Senjutsu was a good thing.

"Buchou, do you know what is happening?" Akeno asked Rias from her spot next to her, and Rias didn't know what to tell her. She didn't want to say she didn't know what was happening, to her she was just seeing Koneko gaining a little eye shadow around her eyes. The others believed the same, they couldn't see any other changes in Koneko.

"She is entering Senjutsu Mode?" Rias took a guess, and as close as it was, she used the wrong wording for it.

Akeno gave her a strange look, because Koneko using Senjutsu was kind of obvious, since this was what her training was for.

Koneko opened her eyes.

"Perfect Koneko." Naruto told her when he saw her yellow eyes now holding a bar for pupils. Her eyes were yellow already, so they didn't change color, but the lack of a slit pupil that Koneko usually had showed that she was successfully in Sage Mode. Not to mention she wasn't showing any other features of a toad.

"I feel... good." Koneko told Naruto as she moved her body. She felt so _amazingly_ light, and she felt more powerful than she ever had before. "No... I feel like I am stronger than ever." Koneko changed what she told him.

"Drop Sage Mode, and then try and lift that Toad Statue." Naruto told Koneko, and she allowed the natural energy to leave her system. Koneko's skin gained a light amount of sweat when suddenly she felt extremely drained. Koneko was panting, the physical toll that Sage Mode had on the body was nothing to scoff at. "Don't worry, you will recover from the exhaustion soon enough. It would be worse for you if you ran out before you used it up." Naruto explained for her, and sure enough Koneko could feel her stamina slowly recovering.

She stood up, and she started to walk towards the statue.

She clapped her hands together, rubbing them as she cracked her neck. She lowered her stand, before she put her hands on the bottom of the statue. She started to grunt as she failed at lifting it up. She had never lifted anything so heavy in her life before now, she had lifted monsters that were close to 15 feet tall, but those were flesh and bone, not pure stone... not to mention this thing was over 17 meters tall and pure stone. It likely weighed several hundred tons.

"Uuuuuuuh... haaaah." Koneko fell onto her butt as she let go of the statue, unable to move it even an inch.

"... It doesn't look like Senjutsu training made her much stronger." Yuuto spoke, with Asia behind Issei giving Koneko a look of encouragement. They had all forgotten that Naruto told Koneko to _drop_ Sage Mode before lifting the toad.

"Well, I saw panties, so it wasn't a total loss." Issei said, the sight of Koneko falling on her butt had granted him a pretty awesome view for a second. Koneko glared at Issei, and she raised her fist and formed a fireball in her hand. Issei yelped when the ground next to his body exploded, and Koneko was seen with her hand pointed at that spot.

"Pervert." Koneko told Issei, and Naruto coughed into his hand, causing Koneko to blush and turn her attention back to him.

"Issei-kun's perverse nature aside, don't throw a fit if your panties are visible when you wear such a short skirt Koneko. That is your fault, not his... he is just being a teenage boy. Of course, he shouldn't be commenting on it either." Naruto told Koneko, and then he gave Issei a look that caused the boy to shrink in on himself with a moment's fright. Naruto didn't care that Issei saw Koneko's panties, he was annoyed that Issei had distracted Koneko from her training.

"Yes Master, I apologize for threatening you Pervert." Koneko told Issei, who deadpanned.

'Does it count as an apology when she insults me like that?' Issei couldn't help but think to himself. If he comment though, he was pretty sure he was going to get his ass handed to him.

"Good, now Koneko, watch." Naruto told her as he entered Sage Mode himself. Naruto walked over to the statue, and he placed a hand underneath it. Then, Naruto used an arm to lift the entire statue over his head. Koneko wasn't surprised, but everyone else was speachless at the display of raw strength. Lifting hundreds f tons of weight above your head without showing a struggle, it was even further shown when Naruto tossed the statue 100 feet into the air like it was nothing, before he caught it when it fell back to the ground.

Naruto didn't tell anyone that he could lift the statue when he used his Chakra Enhanced Strength technique, because that wouldn't prove a point.

Naruto dropped Sage Mode.

'So that is the power of Sage Mode.' Yuuto thought as he looked at the display of strength with narrowed eyes.

That display of brute physical might made a Sage the worst possible enemy for Wizard-types, seeing as with brute strength they could force their way through most spells, and finish off the enemy with a single attack if it landed well enough. It was a massive advantage against others, and since it was raw strength, it didn't really have a weakness to it. The only condition was being in Sage Mode, no drawbacks to actually _using_ the strength itself.

'Holy shit.' Issei thought as he was sitting on the ground, along with Asia. When the statue was set on the ground, they had been knocked on the ground as well by the large shaking that they felt.

'Owwie.' Asia thought as she rubbed her butt.

"Now you enter Sage Mode, and try again." Naruto told her, and Koneko nodded. She sat back down, and she entered the meditative position. Koneko couldn't instantly enter Sage Mode like Naruto, so she needed to slowly charge herself up. When she became more experienced, something he couldn't teach her how to do, she would be able to enter it at the drop of a hat, but at the moment she had the same limits that he had when he first learned Sage Mode.

Koneko sat for a few minutes, before she fully entered Sage Mode, and she opened her eyes and looked at the statue.

"Okay." Koneko spoke as she moved towards it, and with both of her hands she grabbed onto the statue, and she lifted it up into the air with MUCH more ease than she thought it would take. Her arms were still struggling lifting it up, but the statue was in the air, shocking even Koneko's friends at the boost in strength.

"That power... that _far_ exceeds even her own Rook enhancements!" Rias stated in shock, surprised to learn that Koneko could push her strength to such high levels using a single technique.

"Your Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Recovery rate, and even your chakra techniques will all be boosted by a dramatic amount while you are in Sage Mode." Naruto said as Koneko placed the stone statue down on the ground, and suddenly she felt tired. Koneko ran out of Sage Chakra, and was forced to drop Sage Mode.

"What... happened?" Koneko asked Naruto as she panted to catch her breath, barely able to breath thanks to the exhaustion she was facing.

"Your chakra reserves are smaller, and your body's stamina needs to be worked on. It seems your time limit for Sage Mode is... 35 seconds." Naruto told Koneko, and her eyes widened at such a short time for a boost in power. Naruto on the other hand, knew that Koneko didn't understand just how much of a difference those 35 seconds could make in a battle. "If you use chakra techniques, you will also decrease that limit... of course. If you sit down and gather more natural energy, you can enter Sage Mode again." Naruto told her, and Koneko nodded.

"... but only 35 seconds?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Sage Mode takes an _extreme_ toll on the body, which is why running out of Sage Chakra causes you to experience exhaustion. Your body is being pushed far beyond your normal limits." Naruto told her, and Koneko felt her exhaustion begin to fade, but much slower than before. She wasn't like Naruto, for her she didn't recover from severe exhaustion in seconds.

"So, Sage Mode won't be useful in a battle then?" Rias questioned Naruto, who shook his head.

"Koneko has 35 seconds to defeat enemies, but if it only takes 5 seconds, then the other 30 don't matter. If she uses up her time, she has allies to help her recover and enter Sage Mode again, doesn't she?" Naruto asked Rias with a serious smile. His old limit for Sage Mode used to be only 5 minutes, before he fought in the war and increased it to the point that he might as well not even have a time limit.

For Koneko, 35 seconds was an amazingly high amount of time all things considered.

"I guess she does." Rias agreed with Naruto there.

"Of course, if you think Sage Mode only increases your physical abilities... you are dead wrong. It increases the potency of your chakra attacks, _and_ it gives you access to even more amazing abilities." Naruto explained, and Koneko nodded her head. Of course Senjutsu gave you more power than just focusing on your physical abilities.

"... Uzumaki-san, what kind of power?" Akeno asked the older man, and he looked towards her.

"... The ability to sense all things around you. You can fight without using any of your senses, you can launch invisible punches that only other Sages can sense or see, and you can predict what the enemy will do before they do it... all of these are mixed together to form the Ultimate Hand to Hand combat style, a style with no weakness in Offense or Defense... the Frog Kata." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, and Koneko's eyes widened when she heard that she was going to be learning her Master's hand to hand style. She was a plain old boxer when it came to martial arts.

"Such a powerful style exists? How long will this take for Koneko to learn?" Rias asked Naruto, and he thought about it for a moment.

"Well, despite it being so powerful, it is actually easy to learn... if you are a Sage that is. Then again, Koneko won't be able to practice it very much... Maybe a month for her to master." Naruto said to both Koneko and Rias, and Koneko nodded her head. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he noticed something out of the side of his eye.

He looked at Koneko's arm.

She noticed his gaze.

"Asia-senpai healed them." Koneko told Naruto, seeing as he noticed her lack of scars. She was proud of the scars, sure, but she felt that as a woman she should somewhat take care of herself. Just because she was proud of them, didn't mean that she wanted them to last forever.

"It is your body Koneko, you can have your scars healed if you want. You look good with or without them. Anyway, Rias, to answer your question... I will help you, on one condition... You don't question my methods." Naruto told Rias, and she smiled and nodded her head.

He made Koneko strong, that was good enough reason to trust his skills in training.

"I thought you didn't take sides?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he nodded.

"I am not. Rias is a Devil, and she is fighting another _Devil_. It isn't like she is battling against a group of Angels or Fallen Angels. Anyway, I don't hate any of the races. Me helping Rias won't start a war, because in the grand scheme of things... her winning or losing this doesn't affect the other races in the slightest." Naruto stated with a dull tone. Just because he was helping a member of a race didn't mean he was siding with them.

He wasn't helping Rias because she was a devil, he was helping her because she was a person in need of help.

He wasn't a person to deny a person the help they needed, he wouldn't teach her any of the things he taught Koneko, but he would help her peerage become better fighters. He wouldn't focus his attention on them, that went to Koneko alone, but he would give them lessons while Koneko was working on stuff she didn't need his help for.

"You are neutral?" Yuuto asked in surprise.

"So long as Rias isn't using your training to start a war against the other races, there is no reason for me not to help. Being neutral, and being an asshole who won't help a person because of their race are two different things." Naruto explained with his tone growing more and more dull.

People really did not understand what neutral meant, did they?

It meant that Naruto didn't take sides in the case of a war, it didn't meant that he wasn't allowed to help the races if he wished it. Neutral meant that he didn't let any bias color his opinions and choices.

"... Do I have to train too?" Asia whispered to Akeno, seeing as she was a medic at heart, and didn't really like fighting.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno simply laughed at the question, her hand covering her mouth.

Koneko pouted at having to share her teacher, before Naruto rubbed the top of her head, and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Koneko, you are still my primary focus here. You just reached a point in your training where you will have more free time... only you can learn my Taijutsu style." Naruto told her, and she smiled in a way that the others couldn't see.

She would still be his only _real_ student.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **It doesn't matter if Naruto is neutral, he is still Naruto. Helping people is in his nature, it would be very out of character for him not to help.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 The Battle Pervert Way

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Sloppy... the most sloppy punch I have ever seen.' Naruto thought as he blocked a punch from Issei with his finger, while also blocking Yuuto's sword the same way. Naruto didn't even bother blocking the lightning that Akeno sent his way. Her levels of attack weren't enough to damage him even if it hit. He had been blasted through the moon without taking damage, energy attacks of this puny level wouldn't so much as put a scratch on him.

"Waahahahahaha!" Issei shouted as he was electricuted by the lightning, and Yuuto was put flat on his ass as well, but not in nearly as comical of a fashion.

"Ufufuf, sorry Issei-kun." Akeno apologized, and Naruto blocked Koneko's punch when she came out of the ground itself to try and attack him.

It was a group spar.

Naruto gripped her hand, before he pushed her to the ground and pulled a knife to her throat. Her shoved his knee into her back, and she was forced into a submissive position with ease. It signalled the end of the spar, seeing as one of their own was captured and had her life being threatened.

"You should all be sorry, that was horrible." Naruto told them as he stood back up and let go of Koneko.

"How? Akeno landed a clean hit on you?" Yuuto asked with a furrowed brow, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I took _so much_ damage from it. I let her hit me, so that she would _also_ hit you two. Asia, why aren't you doing anything. Run laps, 50 of them, around the track, now." Naruto told the group's medic. Seeing as they had to change locations seeing as they all had school, they were now training at night. Asia was startled when Naruto called out her name, but she got right to the laps that she was going to be doing until she put some muscle on her.

"Okay, then what constitutes ranking for you?" Rias asked, seeing as she was more of a strategist than an outright fighter at the moment.

"E, D, C, B, A, and S. E is the lowest, and S is the hightest." Naruto told her, and he unsealed a dry erase board that had their names and pictures of their faces on it. He wanted to show them just where they stood at the moment. Koneko didn't have enough chakra in her at the moment to continue her Frog Kata training, so he had moved onto group training.

Technically, she _had_ enough chakra, but after she dropped Sage Mode 3 times, she didn't have enough chakra to enter Sage Mode a 4th time.

She could only enter Sage Mode 3 times before she totally exhausted her ability to enter it for the day.

 _Asia - Strength: E - Speed: E - Skill: E - Stamina: E - Durability: E - Reserves: B_  
 _Issei - Strength: E - Speed: E - Skill: E - Stamina: E - Durability: D - Reserves: E_  
 _Yuuto - Strength: D - Speed: B - Skill: C - Stamina: C - Durability: D - Reserves: C_  
 _Koneko - Strength: A - Speed: C - Skill: C - Stamina: A - Durability: B - Reserves: B_  
 _Akeno - Strength: B - Speed: B - Skill: B - Stamina: B - Durability: B - Reserves: A_  
 _Rias - Strength: D - Speed: D - Skill: A - Stamina: C - Durability: C - Reserves: A_

"... Master, is that with my Sage Mode?" Koneko asked as she looked at her own scores. She noticed that C seemed to be the average score for people with some skill in something. E and D were both for unskilled and basic skill, or at least lower levels. B and A seemed to be the above average, to higher levels, and nobody ranked in S in anything.

 _Koneko (Sage Mode) - Strength: S - Speed: S - Skill: B - Stamina: S - Durability: S - Reserves: B_  
 _Time Limit: 35 Seconds_

"No, the first one is you without Sage Mode, this one is you with. Of course, since you can only hold Sage Mode for 35 seconds, and you can only use it 3 times a day without dangering yourself we are going to use your basic abilities." Naruto explained for the sake of explaination.

"I am curious... before Koneko went on her journey, what would you put her skills at? You had to be watching her." Rias told Naruto, and he nodded his head.

 _Koneko (Pre-Journey) - Strength: B - Speed: D - Skill: D - Stamina: B - Durability: B - Reserves: C_

"... Is there anything above S?" Yuuto asked the question that he felt should be answered.

"No, S represents anything above S as well. Two people who have S ranks in something don't exactly have the same stats." Naruto said he shook his head. "Now any more questions?" Naruto asked now that he had a good grasp on everyone's skill levels and strengths.

"Why am I so low?" Issei asked with a pout on his face.

"Compared to a regular human, you might as well be a pro athelete... _but_ this chart wasn't made with humans in mind. On a Non-Human scale, you just rank really low. At the moment, you and Asia are both the weakest members in this group. Koneko and Akeno are the strongest, and Yuuto is safely in the middle." Naruto explained how the group would work out. Asia wasn't a fighter, so her being at the bottom, just barely above Issei thanks to her magical reserves being higher, made sense.

If Asia learned some battle magic, she would go from lower class to middle class with Yuuto pretty quickly.

That didn't make up for her horrible physical abilities though.

"Asia is a medic, she shouldn't be fighting at all." Rias felt the need to point out to Naruto. Naruto created a Rasengan, before he pointed it at Asia. He fired it like a beam, and it destroyed the spot next to Asia, sending her flying off of her feet and into the grass. Everyone paled when they saw that Asia had nearly been killed.

"Do _any_ of you think you can defend Asia _and_ yourselves if your enemy was targetting her? Asia might be a medic, but what use is a medic when she can't defend herself long enough to heal anyone? Right now, she is no use as a medic in a battle." Naruto explained to Rias with a deep frown. Medics were suppose to stay away from battle, but in a Rating Game where they were all in one smaller place, that was nearly impossible for her to do. She didn't have a safety camp where the injured could travel to, to be healed.

She was in the open, and she was defenseless when she was healing somebody, and the one she was healing couldn't protect her.

"Asia, are you okay!?" Issei shouted out to her, and he glared at Naruto for what he did, and Naruto glared right back at Issei.

Issei looked away.

"I'm fine, he wasn't trying to hurt me!" Asia called out to them, having heard the conversation. She was a bit hurt that she was forced to realize that she needed to raise her battle potential before she could be a good medic, but at the same time she realized if she did, she would be able to heal people better.

"Issei, you have _no room_ to complain. You are worse than Asia... You might have Ddraig in you, but that power is useless if you aren't strong enough to _survive_ long enough to increase your power." Naruto stated as fact to Issei. Only a fool would allow Issei the time to power up to his full potential, but as he is, _only_ foolish or arrogant enemies would be defeated by Issei. Only those who purposely allowed Issei to power up, or were so arrogant they toyed with him, would be people Issei could defeat.

"I'm not that bad... am I?" Issei asked around, and Rias didn't want to say it, but she felt she needed to.

"... You did get lucky against Raynare. If she knew you had the Boosted Gear, and not a Twice Critical... she would have taken you more seriously and killed you. Her lack of knowledge, and arrogance, were the reason you won." Rias said with a wince at how sadly those were the truths of the matter. Issei only won thanks to dumb luck saving him, and him unlocking the Boosted Gear's potential at the right moment.

Issei could only wince at the confirmation that he only survived this long thanks to luck.

"How about me, what are my weaknesses?" Yuuto asked, knowing that he had some stuff he needed to work on.

"You are predictable, you don't have much power behind your strikes, and while you are skilled, your skills are rather... average when compared to true masters. Your speed is your best trait, but it is only your biggest weakness... if somebody takes your speed... you are doomed." Naruto told Yuuto with a finger pointed at his legs. Those were a strength and a weakness for him.

"... It looks like I don't really have a weakness." Akeno pointed out based on the chart, and Naruto snorted.

"Do you use Hand to Hand? No, so you having high strength and speed don't matter. Your skill is with magic. Your hand to hand is your weakness, not to mention that if anyone uses a magic stronger than your durability can take... down you go with one hit... everyone has something they can work on." Naruto stated to Akeno, and she winced at the bluntness of her own weakness. Of course, Naruto's words also made her realize that it would take her a long time to overcome her own weakness.

She never really studied hand to hand, so it would take her awhile to get that down to the point it wasn't a weakness.

'She is still better off than me though.' Issei thought with a dull tone.

"Of course, you each need to consider your personalities when deciding fighting styles. Koneko, you already know your weaknesses." Naruto said as he started to write down more information for them.

 _Asia - Magic User/Summoner/Healer_  
 _Issei - Battle Pervert/Cannon Fodder/Front Lines Fighter_  
 _Yuuto - Swordsman/Front Lines Fighter_  
 _Koneko - Front Lines Fighter/Distance Chakra Fighter_  
 _Akeno - Magic User/Front Lines Fighter/Support Fighter_  
 _Rias - Magic User/Strategist/Support Fighter_

"... Battle Pervert?" Everyone asked as they looked at Issei, and even Issei questioned that, while Naruto nodded.

"Everyone has sexual thoughts Issei, take advantage of those, and even the most powerful of enemies will drog their guard. Pervert Techniques are powerful when used correctly, and perverts come up with the best Pervy Techniques... I am one of the first people to use Perverted Techniques in important battles... I once punched a goddess in the face using Perverted Techniques." Naruto explained, and Issei bowed at Naruto's feet with a look of adoration in his eyes. Everyone was surprised at boy Issei's behavior, and the fact that this super powerful man was a person that used Perverted Techniques.

Koneko already knew about it though, she just didn't judge Naruto because he only used those Perverted Techniques to distract opponents, and he didn't really obsess with the perverted arts.

"Teach me your ways Master." Issei begged Naruto, who blinked, before he nodded his head.

He did need _somebody_ to pass the title of "Battle Pervert" onto.

"Watch and learn Issei." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at Rias, and she was surprised when he targetted her with... something.

 _The image of a waterfall being cut in half_.

Naruto imagined his old Wind Chakra training when he cut a waterfall in half using only his wind chakra, and Naruto sent many invisible blades of wind chakra towards Rias. Just like when he cut the waterfall, Naruto used wind itself in a cutting fashion.

Rias' clothes were ripped to shreds.

"Oooooooh! Boobs!" Issei shouted when Rias's chest bounced, free of their confines as her pinky nipples stood rather erect. Rias was surprised as a pleasant breeze went over her body, and her hair blew in the wind. Her womanhood, her breasts, every part of her body was utterly exposed to the entire world. She didn't bother covering her nude body up though, other than her vagina, and she used her arm to support her rather heavy breasts. "Master, you have to teach me that technique... I could strip _all women_ with-" Issei started.

He was punched by Koneko in the face hard enough to send him flying up high in the air.

"A Battle Pervert must never be distracted by nudity, that is rule number one of the Battle Pervert guidebook. No matter how much you enjoy the view, don't let it distract you." Naruto explained when Issei smashed into the ground.

"Did you have to strip me?" Rias asked, though she was kind of surprised that Naruto didn't give any visible reaction to her body being stripped.

"Did you?" Koneko asked her master, though she wouldn't have wanted Issei (she didn't care if Yuuto saw her naked) to see her naked body, she kind of wanted to be stripped by Naruto.

"Yes. Study the small things your opponents do. I noticed that Issei would constantly look over at Rias' breasts, and I noticed they bounced the most out of any of you. So, I stipped Rias in a way that would make her breasts bounce more than normal... that distracted Issei long enough for Koneko to punch him. Of course, I do have to admit that you are a very beautiful girl Rias, and I am sorry I stripped you." Naruto apologized for his actions. He knew that for most _normal_ girls that stripping them was not cool, but he needed to teach Issei a lesson about when to be perverted, and when he couldn't let female flesh distract him.

"Ufufufu, so you are just an old pervert then?" Akeno tried to tease Naruto.

It didn't work.

"Rias is beautiful, so are you and Koneko. I only chose her because she would have the most dramatical effect on Issei." Naruto told Akeno, and Rias fixed her shredded clothes with magic.

"I understand, and I am not bothered by nudity. No need to apologize, Issei learned a lesson... but do you really plan on teaching him... Perverted Techniques?" Rias asked Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I would have taught Koneko, but she is just so adorable she doesn't need them." Naruto teased his student as he pinched her cheek.

Nobody could disagree with Naruto there.

"I can still learn them." Koneko insisted, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sure... Anyway, is there a place I can shower? The lessons for tonight are over." Naruto told them, and Rias nodded.

"There are seperated men and women's public baths nearby. We can all go together." Rias offered, and Naruto looked towards Yuuto and Issei.

"That sounds fine... and after that, I would like you to introduce me to the _other_ member." Naruto told Rias, and she nodded her head with a wince.

Gasper was not going to like that.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto's Wind Chakra can be used to slice through something as delicate as a leaf without cutting Naruto's head, or slice through an entire waterfall. Clothes are no trouble for Naruto to slice apart.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Dhampire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Woah..." Rias said with surprise.

Naruto flexing his power had alone been enough to completely shatter the seal that was keeping Gasper from leaving his room during the day. She had taken him to the room that was being used by Gasper, and he saw the seal. He had broken it with raw power alone, though that was unsurprising since it was meant to keep somebody of Gasper's lower level in... not somebody of Naruto's overwhelming power out.

"Is this Gasper a boy or girl, by the way... I couldn't tell when I sensed him/her. I got some very conflicting images when I sensed Gasper." Naruto asked Rias as he pointed at the door. She was a bit, but not that, surprised about what he had sensed. She wasn't even surprised that he was already questioning the gender of her last peerage member.

"A boy, but he has always enjoyed crossdressing... I have no clue why." Rias admitted, she just sort of allowed Gasper to get away with it.

Him crossdressing literally hurt nobody, so why not allow it?

"... Hah!" Naruto shouted as he KICKED the door off of it's hinged, and right away Gasper was visible to Naruto. Naruto made sure that the door was opened in a way that Gasper couldn't use his Sacred Gear to stop it.

He still stopped it.

The Sacred Gear that could stop time had a weakness though, it couldn't stop time on people with overwhelming power, or those with power could overpower the time stop. Naruto had so much chakra in him, that even if Gasper trained, he would never be able to stop time on Naruto. Rias was frozen in place, with her shocked expression she was wearing when he kicked the doors frozen in place.

"Ah, scary man!" Gasper's voice could be heard from a coffin, with the lid closing.

Naruto had gotten a good look at him though, he was about 5 feet tall, short for a man of his age, and he had a very... skinny, feminine body with a complete lack of any muscle tone on it. With his chest somewhat like a girl's chest, and his hips matching, it was nearly impossible to tell him from a girl. His blond hair was cut in a hime-style, and he had pinkish red eyes, and tiny vampire fangs.

He wore the same uniform that Koneko wore, but with thigh high socks.

Naruto palmed his face even as time restarted.

"Why did you do that?" Rias asked, seeing as she didn't know that time had stopped. Naruto walked into the room, and he walked in front of the coffin without answering Gasper.

Naruto grabbed the coffin and lifted it above his shoulders.

"What is happening!?" Gasper shouted out in shock from inside of the coffin.

"I thought you were going to talk to him?! Help him control his powers!" Rias chased after Naruto when he walked out of the room with the coffin over his shoulder."Gasper is very delicate, you can't be forceful with him." Rias explained to Naruto when she caught up with him.

"... No, him being delicate means you have to be _more_ tough on him." Naruto stated as a matter of fact. In one second, Naruto had seen enough to know that if allowed to "grow" at his own pace, Gasper would never interact with anyone ever, and he would never even bother training to control his powers. He would be happy to just sit in a room, play on his computer, and stagnate in power while forever lacking the control needed to help his friends.

So, the delicate approach wouldn't work,

"... He had a very hard life before I found him, you need-" Rias started, but Naruto placed a hand on her head.

"So even harder it is? Good. Hard life or not, the past is the past. You can't let a "hard past" hold you back from looking towards a better future." Naruto stopped Rias with his own experience backing him. He didn't care if people had a hard past, the second that hard past stopped you from moving forward, growing, and bettering yourself, youw ere scum in his eyes.

"I want to stay in my room!" Gasper shouted out from the coffin.

Naruto flicked the coffin, and the entire thing shattered. Gasper landed on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto grabbed him by the hip with one hand. He gripped hard enough that Gasper wouldn't be able to wiggle out. He even noticed that Gasper had a softer body than even Koneko, which was annoying to Naruto on many levels.

Rias was frozen in place again.

Gasper was struggling to escape.

*SMACK*

"AH!" Gasper shouted out, and time restarted as his hands went right to his butt. Rias was surprised to see Gasper holding onto his butt, while Naruto had a hand raised up.

"Boy, I wasn't afraid to spank my kids for acting up. I am not afraid to spank you too." Naruto stated to Gasper, who started to struggle when more.

He had yet to realize he hadn't once frozen Naruto.

"I don't want to be spanked!" Gasper shouted out as he struggled even more than before. Rias looked between Naruto and Gasper, wondering when the hell Naruto spanked Gasper. She hadn't seen a single thing happen, though it might have been when she was looking away.

"Gasper, this is Naruto-sensei, and he is going to be training you how to use your Sacred Gear." Rias tried to calm down Gasper gently.

"I don't want to learn, I want to go back to my rooooooom!" Gasper whined, and Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. He lifted his hand again, and down came his hand seconds later on Gasper's butt.

*SMACK*

"Keeping acting like a spoiled brat, and I will treat you like one. You..." Naruto started, before he noticed that time was frozen again. Gasper was struggling to get away, but just because he stopped time, didn't stop the fact that he had Naruto's hand on his hip stopping him from escaping. Even _if_ he could stop Naruto, that hand would stay frozen, keeping Gasper in place firmly.

*SMACK*

"AH!?" Gasper shouted in shock, fear, and surprise when Naruto spanked him when he had actually tried to freeze time. Time came undone, and Gasper was holding his now bright red butt as he stared at Naruto. He wasn't struggling anymore, and he wasn't saying anything at all. He was just laying there, surprised that a person he couldn't freeze existed.

He had never met anyone he couldn't freeze.

"You done trying to escape?" Naruto asked Gasper in a slightly more gentle tone.

Gasper nodded his head slightly.

'Spanking works? I should start spanking my peerage like Sona does to hers.' Rias thought as she craddled her chin in her hand. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

It might stop somebody, Akeno, from teasing her all the time.

"Listen here Gasper. I will help you control your powers, but you better believe that the road to becoming a real man is paved with blood and bruises. You don't have a choice in the matter, the little missus here asked me personally." Naruto asked as he pointed to Rias, and she waved her hand at Gasper. The boy slumped over Naruto's shoulder, he weighed practically nothing at all.

Naruto had met somebody in the peerage physically weaker than Asia and Issei, he was genuinely surprised at that.

"How will you train him?" Rias asked, and Naruto grinned.

"I am going to have a clone throw dodgeballs at him, and if he can't freeze them in spot, he will be pelted by them." Naruto told Rias, and both Rias and Gasper paled. Suddenly Gasper started to struggle again to escape from the sadistic man that was going to be throwing balls at him. Naruto raised his hand up, and when Gasper saw the hand in the air, he stopped struggling as near-comical tears rolled down his cheeks.

Naruto sent Rias a look.

"I don't like paaain." Gasper complained lowly.

"You going to work hard to not get killed by dodgeballs?" Naruto asked, and Gasper nodded his head. "You going to try to escape?" Naruto asked, and Gasper shook his head. "Are you going to follow my instructions?" Naruto asked, and Gasper nodded his head again. "Are you going to act like a spoiled brat?" Naruto asked, and Gasper shook his head.

'Wow, he has Gasper totally submissive... even Akeno can't make Gasper this agreeable... I _need_ to start spanking.' Rias thought to herself. She needed to become more strict if it got Gasper to be willing to train, then it had to be a moderately good method.

Pain was a _great_ motivator.

"The gentle approach _only_ works with motivated people who _want_ to get better. The harsh approach needs to be used on unmotivated people like this runt. I don't care if you crossdress Gasper, more power to you... but if you act like a brat in front of me, you better believe your ass in going to be sore... that goes for you and the rest of your peerage." Naruto told Rias with a finger pointed at her. Rias put her hands on her butt and gulped, not even her parents had spanked her before. She didn't want her first spanking to be because she acted like a brat.

"... Did you do this for Koneko?" Rias asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Koneko never acted like a brat, but if she did I would spank her. Feel lucky, when I was a kid I didn't have anyone who cared enough to spank me when I did wrong." Naruto told Rias, and she still held onto her butt.

Lucky?

"What is so lucky about that?" Gasper asked for Rias, still pouting because his butt felt like it was on fire.

"Well, spankings may hurt... but a parent spanking a child because they acted up is done out of love for the child. I may not be your parent, but you are my student's family, and I do care about you... because if you all die, Koneko will be hurt." Naruto told them, and Rias pouted at his reasoning. She respected his love for his student, but she kind of wished that Naruto was protecting them and helping them because he liked them or something like that.

Gasper didn't have words for that, he really didn't, and he stopped even thinking about how to sneak away.

"... What is it like not having parents?" Rias asked Naruto, she was curious about her Rook's teacher, sue her.

"It is lonely. Imagine not having anyone to make you a nice meal, read to you at night, nobody to crawl into bed with when you are scared... nobody to look after you, protect you, or fill you with love in a world that hates you. All children, no matter their race of species, deserve love." Naruto told Rias, and she felt guilty, but she was also filled with respect for Naruto as a person. He gave people the tough love he didn't get, and he gave them the gentle love he had craved. even people not related to him.

He was a respectable man.

Rias thought about something for a moment, before she smiled to herself.

Yes, that could work.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Special Note:  
I am bringing back the question Omake.  
To encourage more people to get into the story, at the END of your review I would like you all to ask a character in the story a question. If I like both your review, and your question, I will at some point have the character answer the question in an Omake at the end of each chapter.  
P.S. - Please do NOT make your entire review a question.**


	25. Chapter 25 Six Paths and The Mother

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Who know such a way of... training existed." Momoshiki spoke as he gripped his fist. Never once in his entire life did he have to actually train his body. He had always absorbed skills, eaten his elders, and absorbed their power, skills, knowledge, and genetic abilities. He had stolen the many abilities that way, he could even manipulate the elements themselves as he pleased. He had _literally_ infinite chakra, nearly matching the chakra reserves of Naruto, who while also infinite had more than he did.

He never knew that Kaguya had created a dimension like this one.

The gravity was so intense that even his powerful body had been forced to take a knee.

Kaguya had teleported them all to a dimension with gravity that adjusted itself to be too heavy for anyone to get used to. The gravity changed itself so that whoever was standing above the triangles would get _pulled_ down to it. The more chakra you had, the stronger the gravity was to you. For Momoshiki and Kaguya with infinite chakra, the pull was extremely immense, and that just made the gravity training even better for them.

"Only... two insects and Naruto were able to stand up in this gravity." Kaguya admitted, she remembered those two people who had blocked her All-Killing Ash Bones, and she remembered Naruto standing up and trying to heal the one who died. She had been surprised that Naruto could stand up, but he had grown used to the gravity to the point that he started to grow stronger when he was standing on it.

So she thought the best way to get ready for Naruto was to bring herself and her "team" to this dimension so that they could use this method of getting stronger.

Several weeks in this area had been enough to multiply their physical strength many times what it had been before. With their physical strength higher, the "Physical Energy" inside of their body became more potent. That would make their Ninjutsu more potent as well, since the more powerful the ki in the body was, the more powerfully it enhanced the chakra. The same with studying, reading, and meditating helped to increase the strength of the spiritual energies in the body.

"... Momoshiki-sama!" Kinshiki called out, but he struggled to run towards Momoshiki in time when an All-Killing Ash Bone impaled his right shoulder. Momoshiki looked towards Kaguya in shock at how she betrayed them right off of the bat. Kaguya raised her hand towards Momoshiki, before his body glowed red and he was pulled towards her, and converted into a red fruit. "Momoshiki-sama!" Kinshiki called out in shock.

"That is what happens when you drop your guard." Madara said, not allowing his Truth-Seeking Balls to leave his side for a moment when Kaguya was around.

He might need them to block the All-Killing Ash Bones.

"You might have been stronger than me before... but you lost your advantage when I started to train my body. These past few weeks learning your weaknesses... I just needed to wait for you to turn your back to me... so I could strike the Byakugan's weak point." Kaguya spoke to the fruit, and Momoshiki was forced to his knees by the intense gravity when it grew even heavier around him. The gravity around Kaguya grew lighter.

As the creator of these dimensions, she could _freely manipulate_ any aspect of them that she wanted to.

She raised her other hand to Kinshiki and he was sucked towards her in the shape of a fruit as well. Kaguya knew that they would be revived by that foolish Devil... so long as their souls remained intact. Kaguya formed a Truth-Seeking Ball of her own, and she stabbed each chakra fruit with them. She destroyed parts of the souls inside of them.

Now neither Momoshiki or Kinshiki could be revived, with their souls fractured in such a way.

"So cruel..." Indra spoke as he stood nearby Madara, and he spoke as if he didn't just watch two people that he had been training with get murdered in front of his eyes.

"Do you plan on eating them?" Madara asked, and Kaguya answered his question by absorbing the fruit into her skin. Unlike Momoshiki, her body didn't physically change. She just gained more chakra, and their knowledge on how to use their abilities. Her Rinne Sharingan in the middle of her forehead seemed to glow brighter than before as he body was flooded with chakra.

Kaguya glanced at Madara, who knew no fear as he looked back at her.

If he fought her he would die, but he would go down fighting. At the same time, he was making no move to fight her, and had no plans to fight her either.

Kaguya formed a portal next to him and Indra.

"Inform the insect that Momoshiki and Kinshiki perished in a training accident that destroyed their souls." Kaguya ordered both Madara and Indra.

"I follow nobodies orders. Not even your orders. Kill me if you must, but I will not be manipulated. I will kill that insect before I am killed by Naruto." Madara told Kaguya, whose eyes went even more white than before. The veined around her eyes bulged, but Madara was never one who backed down when he should be afraid.

Madara smirked.

He guessed he did have something in common with Naruto after all.

"... Very well, I will inform the Devil about the training accident." Indra said, not wanting to be caught up in this battle.

He only wished to kill "Asura" so that he could get revenge for _always_ losing to Asura's descendants. The feud might be over, but Indra did not like not having a clean win under his belt.

'The rivalry could have continued... if only my descendant's bloodline didn't become too weak to hold back chakra.' Indra thought with annoyance. Sasuke's bloodline, over the many years, had simply become normal humans without chakra. They couldn't hold his power, and since there was nobody left to inherit his power, he had stopped reincarnating.

The "Uzumaki" bloodline still had strong chakra using members to it though, even if the only 2 "special" descendants on Naruto were not human.

"I have matters to attend to. I am no brute like you. I will go personally deliver my message of challenge to Naruto. I do not wish to harm my nursery." Kaguya spoke, and seeing as she was leaving, Madara joined Indra simply so that he wasn't trapped in this dimension. Kaguya left through one portal, and the two men left through another portal.

Kaguya smirked.

She didn't have any plans on allowing Madara or Indra to keep their chakra, she would collect their chakra soon enough. If it looked like she was going to lose to Naruto, she would use the two of them as power ups for herself. She was sure that Indra and Madara both had some useful skills that she could steal for herself.

She would take their chakra no matter what.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... Kaguya." Naruto greeted Kaguya when she appeared behind him. Naruto had sensed her growing stronger, but without a way to travel dimensions he didn't have a way to get to her until she came to him. He had sensed the black portal open up, and he had patiently waited for Kaguya to come out of it.

She floated out of it and stopped behind him.

Naruto powered up to full power. His jacket opened up and turned golden, with magatama on the back under a ringed eye design. His shirt turned black, and gained golden markings on it. His pants turned golden as well, and his skin gained a slight golden glow to it. His hair spiked up even more, and his entire body emitted both light, and light energy. Behind his back were 9 floating orbs, and Naruto looked back at Kaguya.

"... Uzumaki... Naruto." Kaguya said with contained anger in her voice.

"You just had a sudden increase in strength. I take it you absorbed Momoshiki and Kinshiki? Yes, I sense their chakra in you." Naruto answered his own question as he looked deep into her eyes.

When Kaguya looked at Naruto, she truly saw her elder son now.

No, Naruto was taller than her son. He was more powerful, and he glowed more brightly than even herself. He had grown so much stronger than when he had fought her last. Before, it would take both him and Sasuke to defeat her. Now, the chances were that he could do it by himself. It was the reason he was so calm.

He had been the first person to _ever_ injure her after all, going so far as to punch her face and rip her arm off.

"I will not fight here. This universe is my precious nursery. I will use it to grow many more Shinju, and devour many more Chakra Fruit." Kaguya stated to Naruto.

Neither of them wanted to destroy the universe, hell, neither one of them wanted to destroy the planet. They had so much to lose if they destroyed it. Kaguya would lose the only universe that had intelligent life in it, and blood was needed to grow Shinju trees. Naruto would never allow himself to commit mass genocide of many races across the universe. He also had people he loved on this planet.

Neither of them could _afford_ to fight in this universe.

"I understand you Kaguya... Not your desire for power. I understand why you killed your heart. You had somebody you loved once upon a time as well. When you became immortal, you realized he would grow and age... yet you would forever stay young. When I ate the Chakra Medicine... I too gained eternal life, and forever youth." Naruto told Kaguya as he looked at his own hand.

He had eaten that pill for the greater good, so that there would be somebody to train those who would protect nature, and defend the world from greater threats. He was forced to fall in love over and over again, not always romantic love. He loved all of his students, and they grew old and died on him.

"Your heart is not dead." Kaguya stated as she looked into Naruto's eyes, and he smiled to himself.

"Shinobi is written with the same character for Endure Kaguya. No matter what trials I will face, I will always endure them. This is why your son trusted me as the Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beasts... because no matter what happens to me... I have a heart that will always endure. When I loss loved ones, I cry... but I remember the good times and smile." Naruto explained to Kaguya.

At the moment, the only thing stopping the from fighting was the fact that if Kaguya even _thought_ about jumping them to another dimension, Naruto would use his hidden Shadow Clone to summon himself back to this one.

Kaguya knew it was around somewhere, and she couldn't afford to fight in this universe.

She was no brute, she would wait for the right time and place for her fight.

"... We will fight, and I will take your chakra. I sense the Tailed Beasts... you hid them on the moon. If I activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi... they will destroy it. There is a Rinnegan hidden somewhere, isn't there?" Kaguya asked with a frown on her face.

"Yes... Sasuke's Rinnegan is well hidden. How did you get revived Kaguya?" Naruto asked, seeing as she was sealed, not dead.

"I took my own life, knowing that somebody would be foolish enough to bring me back. There are always those who crave my power, and are foolish enough to do anything to get it." Kaguya spoke seriously. In that cursed seal she had taken her own life, it had taken millions of years for her to do, but she had managed to successfully kill herself.

Then some fool brought her back like she had been hoping.

"Old relics like us are not needed in this world now. If you truly wish to fight, then I will not hold back against you. I brought peace to this world once... and even though the humans of this day and age wage war again... I don't want _you_ stopping them from reaching peace once more." Naruto told Kaguya, and she smirked.

"Humans can never know peace... without chakra, they will never understand each other's hearts. Humans only understand force." Kaguya stated to Naruto, and she reopened a black portal. Naruto stared at her, and just as she was about to leave, Naruto smirked for a second.

"See you later, _Little Kitty_." Naruto said in the most seductive voice he knew how to make.

Kaguya turned bright red when Naruto forced her to remember something she would rather not.

That _damned_ Jutsu!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Question for naruto are you using Tsunade transformation technique hide your aged body like Tsunade?

"I don't need any transformation to look young. My body hasn't aged in over 300,000,000 years since I ate the Chakra Medicine to gain eternal youth. My body isn't "aged"... If I had to "hide" an aged body after 300 million years, I would he dead from age. I stopped aging." Naruto answered the question with a deadpan tone. Tsunade hid her age with her transformation because she still aged, but seeing as he didn't age, there was nothing for him to hide.


	26. Chapter 26 Warning: Bloody Chapter

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'... I am frightened. I can't even _sense_ him, and I know that Koneko is in for trouble.' Rias thought as she watched Naruto training Koneko.

Due to reasons Naruto wasn't going into, he was increasing Koneko's training.

She would be mastering the Frog Kata... within the next 35 seconds.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed, powered up to his full form. He was in his Six Paths Sage Mode right off the bat. Koneko was charging up her Sage Mode, while Naruto patiently waited with a dead serious look on his face. The only reason that Naruto was going to be putting Koneko through this training, was because he had absolute faith in her ability to survive it. She would no doubt survive it better than the last person who had dared to accept this hellish training method.

He had offered Koneko this training method, and she accepted.

"You can do it Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted out words of encouragement that only annoyed Koneko, causing her eyebrow to twitch, and forcing her to start all over for collecting natural energy.

"I think she needs silence." Asia hinted to Issei kindly, who had the decency to blush at angering Koneko visibly.

"Buchou... What are the changes of Koneko being hurt?" Yuuto asked Rias, and she winced.

"... 100%... This "training method" produces instant results at a cost apparently." Rias said with a wince. Naruto had gone over the basics of it with her, and she was not really a fan of it. Yet, she had promised to not question him.

She was scared through.

They were _deep_ in an unknown mountain range surrounded by many forests, but she had no clue where they were. Naruto told her if he used this training method anywhere near a city, entire cities would be destroyed. The only thing protecting them was the Naruto clone standing in their group. He had a "fox-head" around them, shielding them from this horrible training method.

"Koneko, you _fully understand_ what this training method will do to you if you fail? There are no second chances." Naruto told her, and she entered Sage Mode. "When my Master wanted me to learn to draw out power, he placed me in a life and death situation." Naruto went further and he tried to get her to back out, and test her courage... her guts.

"... I understand." Koneko spoke gently.

Rias winced.

"If you fail, you _will_ die. If you succeed... you may still die. Best case scenerio, you will feel unimaginable pain... worst case..." Naruto trailed off, and Koneko opened her eyes.

"There won't even be a stain of me." Koneko told Naruto, showing she fully understood what kind of hellish training this was. If she succeeded, she would have instantly mastered how to use the Frog Kata. Naruto was rushing her training for something important that she didn't understand, and she knew he didn't like doing this. She didn't know what exactly was going to happen to her, but she knew that if she failed she wouldn't even have enough left of her body to leave behind a blood stain.

That, or her remians would be scattered across the planet.

"Did he say... die?" Akeno asked Rias in shock, and she nodded her head in a grim fashion.

She hated to think of that option.

"You can't let this continue, this is... this is horrible!" Yuuto told her, and the clone standing behind them didn't even say a word.

"This is Koneko's choice, respect it. If she dies... then we will mourn her." Rias spoke with tear filled eyes as she looked at her Nekoshou, who was standing up and willing to face this trial with a smile on her face. A snake on the ground slithered up Naruto clone's leg, and circled around his shoulders, before nodding to him.

Nobody could respond.

"I am going to attack you... Predict my attack, counter it in some way, or dodge it. You can do anything to survive. If you don't, you will die." Naruto told Koneko, and she gulped and stepped back from Naruto, and she took a battle stance. She had her hand pointed towards him as if she was going to box with him. Naruto took a similiar stance, but with an open palm.

"I won't blame you if I do." Koneko told him.

Naruto smiled for a second, before he tensed his legs.

'Very well... Survive this Koneko. As your Master, I place my faith in you.' Naruto thought, and Koneko's eyes widened.

*BOOM*

A massive shockwave was unleashed, destroying all of the mountains, and wiping out the forests. The shattered mountains were sent flying high into the air, crumbling away into boulders. Those mountains were replaced, as the ground itself was turned into a crater that became new mountains. The ground was ripped apart, miles upon miles of land was wiped out of existance seemingly in less than the time it took to blink.

The shockwave still travelled on, and the wind's force ripped the clouds out of the sky.

Behind Koneko, there were no new mountains. The land was nothing but a crater that travelled for as far as the eye could see. The ground between Naruto and Koneko had been converted into hot lava itself, bubbling and boiling, setting the ground around it on fire, converting it into flames.

It was impossible for anyone to breath.

A vacuum with no air had been formed, but it quickly refilled with much needed air in seconds. The destruction was over, and in less time than was humanly possible to react to, the land had been changed. Maps of the land would need to be redrawn, and the Earth would forever remember this day as the day it gained a new scar.

Naruto stood in front of Koneko, with his fist pointed to the right side of her body. His speed had been enough to carve away the mountains, and form new ones. His strength had been enough to rip those mountains away once more with the shockwave of his fist. The forests were gone, but they would one day grow back.

In the blink of an eye _before_ Naruto had launched his attack at her, Koneko had relived her entire life. Before Naruto even took a single step forward, she was faced with the vision of her own death, and the visions of her life. It flashed before her eyes, and the more recent memories were among the happiest of her life.

She had sensed nature react to Naruto, a resounding beat that she had been able to read.

Her fear, her desire to _keep living_ and not die had enhanced her reaction speed to the highest level it would ever go. She had predicted what Naruto would do, but she was never going to be fast enough on her own to stop it. Nature spoke to her though, she raised her hand forward, and nature had allowed her to extend her Sage Chakra out, and used it to increase the range of her hand. That hadn't been enough to block the attack, and but it had been enough to _slightly_ divert the attack several inches to the right.

She had also activated her own bodies latent potential, and increased her durability with the Frog Kata. She even moved her own body to the left as much as she could before the attack had been launched.

"I... survived?" Koneko asked in shock.

In a split second, her body had mastered the Frog Kata.

Rias gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands, and everyone was gasping, and even falling to their knees, in horror over what they were seeing.

Koneko hadn't even noticed it yet.

"Yes... But you will need to be treated right now. Orochimaru, you know what to do." Naruto told the snake on his clone's shoulder.

"Koneko!" Rias shouted with the tears now flowing freely, and Koneko was frozen in place when she noticed that she didn't feel any pain that she thought she would experience from trying to block Naruto's punch.

Actually, she couldn't feel her right side at all.

Sage Mode had increased her tolerance for pain, but it was also making her life force stronger.

"Huh...?" Koneko asked as she looked to her right side, and her own eyes widened, before her left hand went to her right side as she fell to her knees.

"Stay still, and don't drop Sage Mode. If you do, you will die." Naruto told Koneko very carefully, to help her not panic anymore than she could. Sage Mode was the only thing keeping her alive, and blood spilled on the ground.

It wasn't that Naruto's punch had missed her body.

Her body _no longer existed_ where it hit.

Her right side, from her shoulder all the way down to her hip, had been destroyed. It was a gaping hole in her body at the moment. Her entire right arm had been blasted away, and the skin and muscles on her right side had been torn, burned, and shredded away. Her ribs were visible, as her the organs underneath. Blood was pouring from her body at a slowed down rate, thanks to Sage Mode helping her body keep itself together.

The second Naruto made contact was the only reason that Koneko survived.

He had transfered some of his own, and Kurama's, chakra to her wounded body. That chakra had increased her body's durability even more, and healed most of the damage the second that it happened.

 _-Replay-_

 _Naruto's fist made contact with Koneko's body, and the entire right side or her torso was completely destroyed. Naruto stopped her from being blasted to complete nothingness by holding her steady with one hand, and he healed most of the damage with the other. In less than a second, her torso started to recover. The missing flesh started to mend and regrow itself, the right half of her body that had been destroyed was being repaired as much as it could be._

 _A bubbling cloak of chakra was around Koneko even before Naruto hit her, and the damage happened, and once her body was healed as much as the chakra would do, it vanished._

 _-Replay End-_

If Naruto had not pulled his punch, and helped her survive, then she would have died before she ever realized she was dead. Koneko spat blood out of her mouth, and Naruto took a knee and wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto had never intended to kill Koneko.

"You did a number on her. I know better though, this was not your full strength. You didn't enhance your punch with Chakra Enhanced Strength or use that tricky Boil Release. You even held back most of the power in your punch so that she wasn't killed." Orochimaru spoke as the small snake turned into the man, and Naruto looked at him.

"Of course I can't kill her. She is my precious student. She would never have survived, pass this test or not she would have died if I honestly tried to kill her." Naruto told Orochimaru as he picked up Koneko. Her torso was starting to heal up, and damaged bones and organs were regrowing, and both muscle and skin were regrowing as well. Koneko was shrivelled up in pain as Naruto used his chakra to heal as much of the damage that he could.

Orochimaru looked at the wound healing over.

"You healed her as well, when your fist struck, you increased her durability to the point that she wasn't killed, and you killed most of the damage your punch did. You never intended to kill her... if she didn't pass, you wouldn't have even punched her at all." Orochimaru stated to Naruto, who nodded his head as he stopped the blood from flowing out of Koneko's... well she didn't have much of a shoulder anymore.

"You... weren't serious?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he smiled at her.

"I never intended to kill you. The last student who died this way was foolish enough to try and catch the attack. You were smart enough to move out of the way before I started running... You saw your own death, and made me proud at how you planned on avoiding it... I just helped you a little." Naruto told her as Orochimaru looked over the wound that refused to heal, her missing arm was the only thing that was was not healing.

"... I didn't actually redirect your attack, did I?" Koneko asked Naruto with a slight frown.

Koneko didn't get an answer right away.

"You might not have, but you couldn't have. The point of this was for you to learn the Frog Kata, and you did." Naruto told her, and she looked down.

For a second she had actually thought she had grown strong enough to divert her Master's attack, even if it was only by a few inches.

"Girl, there is nobody I know stronger than Naruto. You can train for 1000 years, and still not be able to block his punch. You did well, all things considered." Orochimaru said as he pulled off a little bit of muscle from Koneko. He put it in a vial, and he put that in his jacket as Naruto started to bandage up Koneko's stump.

Koneko looked at Naruto for some confirmation.

"... If I couldn't block or divert your punch... why are you so proud of me?" Koneko asked with tears of both pain and sadness in her eyes. "If you weren't trying to kill me, why did you... why did you land the hit?" Koneko asked, and Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm not proud of you for your strength... I'm proud of you for your _heart_. You looked _death in the face_ and stood strong. You knew you couldn't survive, but you _gave it your best_ to defy fate... Yes, I could have not done this to you... but I respected that look in your eyes too much." Naruto told her with a smile, and she smiled right back at him.

He respected her.

Instead of completely pulling his punch and not even hitting her, he respected her enough that he pulled his punch just enough to not kill her, and he even healed her.

"I use this to clone her a new arm. It should be done by the morning, and I can attach it then." Orochimaru told Naruto, and he nodded.

"Thank you... Don't worry Koneko, we will have your arm fixed up soon." Naruto told her, and she nodded.

'No, he destroyed her chest for another reason. He placed something inside of her.' Orochimaru thought with a raised eyebrow.

 _-Replay-_

 _Naruto's hand, inside of Koneko's healing torso, opened up and revealed black markings on them. As Koneko's organs started to grow back, Naruto placed his hand inside of her, and the seal moved from his hand to the inside of her body. He gripped his fist again, and moved it so that it appeared her only healed her._

 _-Replay End-_

Naruto had place something inside of Koneko's body.

Yes, he respected her too much not to hit her, but destroying part of her torso had served a purpose for Naruto. He had placed _some kind of protection_ inside of her. Naruto had placed the seal in a place that nobody, not even Koneko, would be able to sense or see.

This training also served the purpose of being a reason to destroy Koneko's torso just enough so that he could place that seal inside of her.

'... Knowing him, it is a Shadow Clone summoning seal... that way he will always know when she is in danger, and can send a clone to her location, and have the clone summon him.' Orochimaru thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Koneko is in no danger of dying." Naruto said as he picked Koneko up, and the clone of himself nodded and popped himself.

"Koneko!" Rias shouted as she ran over to Koneko, and she let out the largest sigh of relief when she saw that while Koneko was missing an arm, she would be fine. Her missing torso had been healed already, thanks to Naruto (the person who also destroyed it). "How do you feel?" Rias asked as the others crowed around Koneko for the answer.

Koneko thought about it for a moment.

She felt like shit, mostly because her body was sore all over. Over half of her body had needed to be regrown from scratch, only thanks to Naruto's healing and restoring her body.

"How did you heal her?" Akeno asked in shock, with Asia having fainted awhile back and unable to ask her.

"I can use my Six Paths Yang Power to regrow people's organs, and I used my powerful healing chakra to regrow her body. Koneko was in no real danger... Once Orochimaru finishes her new arm up, we will attach it." Naruto told Rias, who looked between Koneko and Naruto, and Koneko looked up at Naruto with a nod.

"Buchou... I feel... proud of myself. I am happy." Koneko told Rias.

Sure, her body hurt like a bitch, but none of the damage was irreversable, she would soon be back to full health, and be prepared to start her training again.

"See, she is just-" Naruto started to say.

Rias slapped him.

"Mistake." Koneko informed Rias, who collapsed to the ground holding her slowly swelling hand.

"I learned that." Rias said with her eyes showing her pain.

What was his skin made of?!

They all vanished in a puff of smoke as they were summoned to Naruto's other clone standing guard in the club room.

"If I didn't make Koneko think she was going to die, she wouldn't have gotten anything from this training. Koneko, do you regret doing that?" Naruto asked Koneko, and she shook her head.

"I trust you Master. I went into that training, knowing I might die... I knew you had faith in me to survive, so I couldn't let you down." Koneko told Naruto, and he smiled at her.

Her eyes widened when she saw something.

Naruto extended his hand to her in a fist.

Koneko bumped Naruto's fist with her own, and she felt their hearts connect for a second. In an instant, she gained many images of Naruto's life, and the harships he went through.

Their trust was mutual.

She also felt how much it hurt him on the inside to hurt her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto vs Momoshiki. Naruto created City-Sized Shockwaves, Turned the Ground into Lava, created a Mountain Range, and Uproated a God-Tree, all with his running speed. His punches were shown to have huge shockwaves, create earthquakes, and shatter mountian. Koneko survived because Naruto wanted her to survive.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

will you use talking no jutsu to kaguya,madara,and indra?

"That doesn't exist. I always beat up my enemies, and _then_ talk to them. I don't defeat my enemies by talking. I make sure to beat them up nice and bloody before I try and change them. Anyway, no, I am going to kill them. Madara wants to die fighting, Kaguya has no real heart. Just becaue Kaguya is not a brute, does not change the fact she plans on putting the world under an illusion and turn everyone into White Zetsu... With Indra, I think he is like Madara." Naruto answered the question with a really dull deadpan.

How many times did people forget that he only ever changed his enemies into friends AFTER he got finished beating them to a pulp?

He couldn't afford to take that chance with Kaguya, not with her power and regeneration ability.


	27. Chapter 27 Does Power really Corrupt?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'That guy is a walking apocolypse.' Issei thought as he watched Naruto sitting down and drinking tea in the clubroom, reading a newspaper while Koneko was having surgery done on her by Orochimaru. It really showed how much trust that Naruto had in this Orochimaru guy, or how much Orochimaru _feared_ pissing Naruto off, by letting the man do surgery on his student like this.

Nobody really knew what to say.

The guy could destroy a small country just by punching it if he wanted to, they were sort of very scared of what training would be like. Gasper wasn't even present, and he had been able to vouch for the fact he had _felt_ the earth shaking even from Kuoh.

Suffice to say, he didn't want to get hit by any dodgeballs Naruto threw at him when starting his own training.

'... What did he go through to get so strong?' Yuuto thought, because Naruto didn't seem like the type to be simply born with this amazing strength. Yuuto wondered what kind of harships produced such a might man.

How much did he suffer to get so much power?

"Would you like more tea?" Akeno offered Naruto when he finished off his cup. He was catching up on current political matters across the world at the moment, he was curious as to the state of affairs humans had left themselves in this generation. The last time he had checked, George was the president, and the colonies were barely out of a state of war with one of the strongest nations in the world (at the time).

Made him slightly annoyed that people started to go to war again after Shinobi history was forgotten, but it was the current generation's job to find peace now.

"Yes please and thank you." Naruto told Akeno as she poured him a cup, and she went to sit on the couch next to Yuuto and Issei.

Issei stared at her tits bouncing when she saw down.

"You trust this man to take care of her?" Rias asked Naruto, since she was pretty sure something was off about that man.

"The worst Orochimaru will do is use her DNA to make an army of Koneko clones, he has long since given up experimenting on the originals. The man realized long ago it was far easier to simply use clones when he wanted to do his science shit." Naruto told Rias calmly. The man had changed, in the past he would have just killed whoever he experimented on. As time went on, he changed. He no longer experimented on people until they died, now he simply took DNA and made clones of them.

The man perfected cloning, you better be damn sure he was going to abuse it to further his science.

Asia couldn't help but picture 1,000,000 Koneko's standing around Naruto, all trying to get him to feed them.

All of them.

"... You have so much power. If you used it, you could conquer all of the factions, gods, and the world... why haven't you done that?" Rias asked Naruto the question that had been on her mind.

He could end the world with so much ease it wasn't funny.

His punches alone could wipe cities out of existance, if he showed off his power and simply made a threat to the people of the world, they would have no choice by to listen to him. He could command full and utter fear in all people. When he was powered up, Rias didn't know of anyone that could actually cause him any damage. His physical power, not to mention his _Ninjutsu_ powers were unreal.

Yet, she had only seen him _holding back_.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed and looked at her.

"Why aren't you controlling the world by now?" Rias asked the question again, but more simple.

"I don't use my power to hurt people if I can help it. Train them, help them understand each other, and save lives. If I let my power consume me, I would lose my heart... and then I would truly stop being human. Shinobi is written as Endure... I will forever endure the temptation to abuse my power." Naruto told Rias dead seriously. He was a hero to his very bones, and he wasn't going to abuse the power that he had. He didn't abuse it when he was the Hokage, and he wouldn't abuse it now.

The world didn't need a mighty ruler to command it, it needed a gentle example to follow.

"How strong are you?" Issei asked, and everyone looked at him. "I mean... you are a Battle Pervert right? What made you so strong, when you are like me?" Issei asked, and Naruto flipped him off.

"I'm older, so for one you would be like me... two, we are not really alike. Three, a person only becomes truly strong when they have something they wish to protect." Naruto stated, and Gasper whimpered for a moment when he pictured how much training it would take before he was deemed 'strong' enough so that he wouldn't need it anymore.

He was currently sitting in a box playing a video game.

His training was going to take a long time.

"Will Koneko be okay... I mean, I can't regrow arms... but will that arm work?" Asia asked, seeing as Koneko was having an entirely new arm put on.

She had never heard of anyone managing to do that... reattach an arm after it was cut off, yes, but never replace it with a new one.

"It will work. This isn't my original right arm. I had the first one completely disintegrated, and replaced... not even my cells. My distant cousin and "Spirit Brother's" cells made up this arm." Naruto said as he showed his bandaged up right arm. Hashirama and him were technically related thanks to them both being Asura's descendants, reincarnations of Asura, and the fact that they came from the closely related Senju and Uzumaki clans.

"... How does that even work?" Yuuto asked as he looked at the arm.

"... I have no clue. I would have Koneko an arm made out of these cells... but she would lose control of it quickly. It takes a powerful chakra to control an arm made of these cells." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Koneko was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to not have her arm sprout an entire forest. Those with Hashirama's cells all gained the Mokuton, the Wood Release.

Mokuton didn't fit with Naruto's Ninjutsu style, so he never bothered learning it, since his Ninjutsu skills mostly revolved around _not_ using more than a couple Hand Signs.

The room fell into silence.

"I kind of asked _how_ you got so strong..." Issei corrected his earlier question, since it never got answered.

"Hard work, awesome parents who believed in me, being the reincarnation of a god-like warrior, more hard work, and having friends to watch my back." Naruto answered in a dull tone. For some reason, nobody ever believed him when he said he was human.

He wondered why.

"... So hard work then." Rias spoke with a nonbelieving voice. Showing she only believed in one part of what he had said.

Orochimaru came through the door moments later, showing Koneko walking behind him with her arm wrapped up in bandages. She looked perfectly healthy, and Naruto saw Orochimaru pocket a vial of her blood. No doubt wanting to analyze the genetic code of the Nekoshou and see how the Nekomata mutated into Nekoshou. It was a curious genetic mutation that created the subspecies, and no doubt Orochimaru wanted very much to study it until he uncovered all of it's secrets.

Orochimaru's goal was simple.

He wanted to study all things to the point of having a full understanding of them, if they gained his interest that is.

"Making her arm, and attaching it was easy. I had Tsunade's notes on it, but I will mention my price for-" Orochimaru started, and Naruto tossed him an object.

"There, take it." Naruto said, and Orochimaru put the object in his sleeve before anyone could see what it was.

"With that, my business with you is complete... Oh, it seems that Ddraig is here. I almost didn't notice him." Orochimaru commented, and Issei's Boosted Gear activated on it's own. The green gem started to glow.

"Orochimaru... Your sickening face reminds me far too much of my hatchling days. Please leave." Ddraig requested of Orochimaru, using the Boosted Gear to speak through. Everyone was surprised, nobody more so than Issei himself, who didn't know his Sacred Gear was sentient.

"Oh, don't be that way my dear child. If it were not for me, you and Albion would never have awakened those powers of yours." Orochimaru reminded Ddraig, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at this new information to him. He didn't know that Orochimaru knew Ddraig or Albion, Naruto only knew them after they had foolishly tried to battle on the Turtle Island, having accidently crossed into the barrier one time.

He had quickly _kicked their asses_ and reminded them that Turtle Island was not dragon territory.

"Orochimaru-san, how do you know the Heavenly Dragons?" Yuuto asked politely, and Orochimaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you been experimenting on dragons behind my back again Orochimaru?" Naruto asked the snake-like man, who simply laughed into his hand.

"Oh no my dear Lord Seventh, I would never move behind your back. If I recall, I asked you if I could research some very interesting lizards." Orochimaru told Naruto, reminding him of something he had forgotten.

 _-Many Years Ago-_

 _"Naruto-kun, I do believe that you are being far too hard on the boy." Orochimaru spoke as he came out of the shadows, a Naruto pushed his foot down on the back of his student at the moment. A young monkey youkai who had come to train under him, somebody that was doing extremely well with his studies in Senjutsu._

 _Son Wukong._

 _"He will survive, I expect you to do another 1,000 push ups." Naruto told his student as he applied more pressure on his back. "What do you want Orochimaru? You never use kun with my name unless you are going to be doing something you know I won't like." Naruto questioned the man, who only smiled._

 _Naruto found that smile to be very creepy._

 _"I found some rather interesting lizard eggs from a very interesting breed, and I was wondering if you would be okay with me... continuing my reptile experiments." Orochimaru asked for permission._

 _The last 10 times he tried this, it hadn't ended up well._

 _"Fine, but I don't want another dinosaur accident. Damn was that a huge headache... Almost as big a headache as... you... fuck you too." Naruto said when he noticed that Orochimaru was gone._

 _Well fuck that guy._

 _-End of Memory-_

"... I really do hate you." Naruto and Ddraig spoke together in the most in sync voice that they could for people who barely knew each other.

"Oh, you don't mean that. Our sons were best friends, okay, point taken." Orochimaru said when a kunai got stuck in the wall next to his head. Naruto never left home without having his Kunai in his sleeve. It was always good for a quick weapon, the spring loaded kunai he kept in his sleeve was something he had, had for a long time.

He also had to replace it a lot as well.

The kunai came back out of the wall, and was pulled back into Naruto's sleeve, while Orochimaru left the room.

He knew when he was not wanted.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Note: Go to my Profile if you Wish to Learn How Strong Naruto is, and How Much he has been holding back his power in this story.**


	28. Chapter 28 Battle Perv Training

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Female on Female, awesome. Man on Woman, okay, not my favorite but I enjoy it... Man on Man... What th fuck is this?" Issei asked as he looked at his "training" material that would turn him from a Pervert into a Battle Pervert that could turn his perversion into battle potential. Naruto was having a clone train him, and that clone had went out using Issei's money (the boy was paying for his own training) and bought several items that would be used to train the boy in the arts of the Battle Pervert.

He was fine with reading porn of girls, but guys?

He was not fine with that.

"You think a Battle Pervert uses Pervy Techniques _only_ concerning the opposite gender? You think the only people who are affected by sexuality are men or women? Both feel it, study both the male and female body." Naruto pointed out as he pointed to the magazines that Issei was going to be researching. There was even a notebook for Issei to write down the most common shared traits between the most features men and women, so that he could learn from it.

"I don't _want_ to look at naked men." Issei complained to Naruto.

Naruto smacked him in the head, pushing Issei into the pile of magazines.

Rias sitting next to them winced with how much shit that Issei just ate as his face still hit the ground, even though he landed in the magazines. She didn't understand the training period, she was being trained with Issei, or she was the "Test Dummy" for perverted techniques.

"Some women don't react like others to being stripped naked." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at Rias, and with a burst of soft cutting wind chakra (enough to cut clothes, but not skin) all of Rias' clothes were stripped off of her body. Rias yelped when she realized she had been stripped once again for the purpose of an example, but she only barely attempted to cover herself. She didn't turn overly red, or scream, just pink cheeks at the sudden breeze going over her privates.

Issei was sitting and staring at her.

"Oooooh! Nice tits Buchou!" Issei gave his compliment to her, and she summoned a ball of magic in her hand, the Bael and Gremory "Power of Destruction". She launched a ball of it at Naruto, who didn't even so much as get a scratch when it hit him.

The Power of Destruction was turned magic into magic with more explosive power behind it, but Naruto's resistance to taking damage made that moot point.

"Is stripping me over and over needed?" Rias asked Naruto, who looked at her for a moment.

She did have a nice body.

"Completely, for one-" Naruto said as he kicked Issei in the head, and pushed him back into the gay magazine pile. "-Issei needs to stop staring at tits and becoming distracted if he wants to become a Battle Pervert." Naruto stated as he looked at Issei with disappointment. The sounds of cannon fire were going off, meaning that the original and Koneko were sparring for a short amount of time that her Sage Mode lasted.

In a few seconds, the booms stopped.

"Sorry for being a pervert..." Issei apologized in the pile sarcastically, not liking that he couldn't just stare at tits.

"Not all girls will stop fighting when you strip them, so you must learn the male body. If stripping doesn't work, you must seduce them in order to gain the advantage." Naruto said as he raised his hand up and crossed his fingers. Rias was surrounded by smoke, and when the smoke cleared she turned bright red.

She was surrounded by _dozens_ of naked men, all of them abnormally sexy, even Naruto in his regular form was naked, with only smoke covering his crotch. They all had different features, each one appealing to a different girl's dream fetish. Green hair, blue hair, dozens of hair colors, dozenz of eye colors. They each had muscular frames, lean frames, short and tall, some of them had "pretty" faces, while others had masculine faces.

" _Little kitten, we would love to keep you company_." The men spoke together, each man speaking a different word. Rias felt a hand stroking her chin, lifting her head up, and Naruto's face was inches away from hers, their lips were inches apart.

She frozen when she felt cold steel touch the back of her neck.

All of the men vanished in smoke, revealing Naruto standing behind Rias with a knife to her spine, and she was frozen in place, not by perversion, but because if she moved she might die. Naruto put the knife away, and Naruto put his jacket over Rias to cover her body. Issei was stunned speechless at what he had just witnessed.

'He could have seduced me _or_ killed me. If he had kissed me, I would have given into his will... and I was so distracted I didn't even notice his surprise attack.' Rias thought with wide eyes as she paled further.

If Naruto wanted, he could have made her fall in love with him with nothing but a few words, or killed her while she was distracted.

Battle Perverts were _scary_ and _amazing_.

"A Battle Pervert takes hard work, you must study both men and women. You have to learn how to seduce men and women at a whim. Have people eating out of the palm of your hand. Very few people are immune to their own sexuality, you find that sexuality... and you can create an opening where the opponent drops their guard." Naruto lectured Issei with a smirk.

Issei felt an idea forming in his head.

'I... I can make _any girl_ in the world fall for me with these arts!' Issei thought as his imagination went into overdrive. He imagined himself with a harem of women, all desperately in love thanks to his Battel Pervert skills having seduced them. He imagined Naruto standing behind him, nodding to him, while Issei had _so_ many women.

Getting a harem with these _amazing_ arts was worth it.

'Oh no, he has that face on.' Rias thought when Issei started to make his perverted face, which reminded her somewhat of a monkey.

He was thinking about getting a harem again.

"Master, you must be _very_ experienced with seduction thanks to these arts... right?" Issei asked with a spreading grin on his face.

He couldn't wait to use these arts.

"I am a Battle Pervert, a Master of Seduction yes. It would be no small feat for me to use these arts to seduce any man or woman I come in contact with... but I don't really do that. Making a person fall in love with you using these arts, while not exactly _wrong_ , never really appealed to me." Naruto spoke from the heart there. He never really had the desire to seduce women, or men, with these techniques to make them fall in love with him.

It was an easy thing to do, but did he do it?

Nope.

"But... but _can_ it be done? Like, say... if a Battle Pervert wanted a harem of beauty babes?" Issei asked with droll coming out of his mouth at the thought of that.

"... Yes, it _can_ be done if you _Master_ these arts. With hard work, perversion, and dedication to your perverted studies then you can become a Master of Seduction as well." Naruto mentioned to Issei, while Rias palmed her face when she saw Issei bowing to Naruto and _literally_ kissing the top of his sandles.

"I am not your loyal Disciple my Ero-Kami!" Issei shouted out, and Naruto looked at Rias with dull eyes.

She looked down at the ground in shame.

'This is my Pawn.' Rias thought when Issei looked like he wanted to throw up when he started to read and write down notes from the things he read in the gay magazines. Naruto nodded to her, while Issei put work into his Pervert Studies with good reason. Naruto walked over to Rias, and he showed he had a spare uniform for her.

She blinked when she started to change into it.

"Yes?" Naruto asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"I've never actually met a man who could strip women without showing a reaction before." Rias pointed out when she looked at Naruto, and she noticed that he wasn't even bulging at the front of his pants... no more than what he usually had that is. He didn't even seem to grow hard from her body, which was surprising.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I've been married, had sex, and had children. I am a Battle Pervert who can _turn into_ very attractive, naked women and men. A Battle Pervert can't be distracted by nudity in battle, or their techniques won't work... you can't be distracted by your own techniques or they automatically backfire." Naruto mentioned to her, and Rias nodded her head and weighed how having a Battle Pervert (Issei) would help her out in her Rating Games in the future.

The ability to create near-perfect distractions while strategically using her other Peerage Members to finish off distracted enemies was a great boon.

It also meant that Issei would no longer get distracted by women during battle, which would help him in the long run. Rias could see over a 1,000 uses for being a Battle Pervert, and she could easily include it into her trap strategies as well as her overall battle plans.

"Is being a pervert the only requirement?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded, before shaking his head.

"It is a requirement, but not the only one. You also need to be able to adapt, and notice the moment you opponent drops their guard. You have to pick up small things that give away their sexuality. Using a Straight technique on a Lesbian doesn't work, so you have to notice the small things make an educated guess on what they enjoy... The Harem and Reverse Harem makes use of multiple clones that _can_ transform into multiple body types and looks to find the right look and gender." Naruto explained the basis for the technique that had trapped Rias into such a delicate position. She was finished dressing by this point, and she was nodding her head in agreement.

Some of them men in the "Reverse Harem" hadn't exactly been her type, hot, but not her type... but when used with men that were her type it made the technique that much better.

"You know he will abuse it right?" Rias asked Naruto as she looked at Issei, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Which is why he won't be able to make women fall for him with it. Yes, you can make somebody fall in love... but if you don't also love that woman then you will only hurt your own heart... guilt will eat at you eventually, and Issei will learn the _true_ value of a person loving you, that _you_ also are in love with." Naruto spoke with a smile.

Yes, he could make anyone fall in love with him, but he wouldn't do that for the simple reason that if he didn't _also_ love them, in the end both him and the woman would only get their hearts hurt.

"... Why did you originally make these techniques?" Rias asked Naruto, who looked at her with a smile.

"Strong fighters usually push down thier desires for sex during battle. If you can awaken those desires, then their minds will be thrown into chaos. Not only do they drop their guard, but it will take a moment to repress those desires again. I find that the stronger a person is, the more they supress these desires, and the more easily they fall to these techniques... at the same time they work well on weaklings." Naruto explained his logic, and Rias could see how it would work. Use a strong fighter's strong mind and body against them, by forcing them to put their mind into conflicting positions that hindered their guard.

It was more than about being a pervert, it was also about actually manipulating the opponent and creating battle openings. Simply being a pervert wasn't enough, you also had to have a handle on battle itself.

"What if Issei battles another Battle Pevert?" Rias asked, and Naruto smiled for a moment.

"When two Battle Perverts fight, then the one who is able to fight _without_ pervert techniques will usually be the winner." Naruto explained to her, and she nodded her head.

She might try her hand at learning "Battle Pervert" arts so that she could become immune to them.

She wondered how Akeno was doing with her training?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Reading Submission

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **Important Note**  
Spirit Soldier - Reading Naruto the Forced Fighter  
Kami No Fuin - Reading Naruto The Huntsmen  
Aero1133 - Reading: Naruto the Miracle Worker  
BlackMagic622 - Reading Naruto the Scythe Master Remastered  
SHIPWRECK-5897 - Reading Naruto the Moon Rabbit, Reading Naruto the Y  
(Several more, but the others haven't updated in over a year)

Due to suggestions from several reviewers, and PMs sent to be asking about it, I was now going to put this story up for "Reading".  
Also due to popular suggestion, I would like to have two different people (or the same person) do two different versions of "Reading Naruto the Master Sage Trainer".

"Naruto-Verse Reading Naruto the Master Sage Trainer"  
"DxD-Verse Reading Naruto the Master Sage Trainer"

People want to see a version with Naruto characters reading the story, and Highschool DxD characters reading the story. I am not against this, it seems rather fun.

If you want to do the "Reading" story, then please let me know in Review.

Please tell me, in review, which Version you wish to do (Naruto or DxD). Tell me why you want to do it, if you do want to do it. Finally, if you want to do it, please tell me how often you feel you will be able to update the story. Too many times I have been told by people they want to do Reading stories, but after I give permission they never even finish the First Chapter.

If you don't want to do the story, but you know somebody who might want to, please PM them and ask them to PM me.  
If you are picked, and once the story is out, I will let people know to go and read it.


	30. Chapter 30 The Dreaded Talk

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'... So somebody is here to see Rias?' Naruto thought idly when his clone popped to tell him that somebody, some Grayfia, informed Rias that somebody was here to see her. Naruto was a bit busy sparring with Koneko, who was recovering from their last spar at the moment. She couldn't hit him, but the goal wasn't to hit him, if she did that he would be amazed though. Her goal was simply to gain experience fighting with the Frog Kata, and using her Youjutsu while powered up by Senjutsu.

Naruto blocked Koneko's punch when she started things on her own, trying to launch a surprise attack on him. He also moved out of the way when she used her Frog Kata to throw an invisible punch at him.

Naruto was able to visibly see natural energy though, so even with that he was still able to dodge the punch. She blocked him when he would have smacked the back of her head, he was still in his base form at the moment, and she jumped up and was in the air upside down. She tried to bring her foot down on top of his head, only for him to grab her by the leg. He held her away from him, and she wrapped her body around his arm.

She curved her entire body back to try and lock his arm into place, and she stayed completely still as she recharged her Sage Mode at this time.

'He seems distrac-' Koneko _started_ to think, before Naruto swung his arm with her on it and slammed her face into the ground. She let go of him, only having restored 4 seconds of Sage Mode time with her stunt. She twisted on the ground and swung her legs at his ankles. She would have expected him to jump, but she pulled her leg back when she sensed what he was about to do next.

His hand smacked the ground where he ankle would have been, and she rolled into a kneeling position, before she tried to uppercut him in the chin.

He dodged out of the way, and she used the Frog Kata to send another invisible punch at him. He vanished from where he was. Koneko jerked her entire body around and saw Naruto behind her, having used raw speed to dodge out of the way. She ducked under a punch that was aimed at her head, and surged towards him. He grabbed her shoulders where she would have tackled him, and she placed her hands together.

She summoned blue flames between her palms.

When she threw them, and he smacked the flames with the back of his hand. They dispersed, and Koneko was thrown back by a strong shockwave of wind. The force of Naruto swinging his arm was more than enough to repell things. Naruto had used the same tactic to block an army of weapons thrown by Shin clones, and he would use it to force Koneko to back off of him.

Koneko turned her back to Naruto and formed a Rasengan in her hands, only to collapse to the ground in exhaustion when she ran out of Sage Mode time.

"Hah... hah... hah... Time out." Koneko declared as she raised her hands up to Naruto.

She had run out her time limit.

"There is a limit to how strong your chakra can grow from training. Genetics, and maturity are both important. Until your body is bigger, it will be harder for you to sustain Sage Mode." Naruto lectured her with a quirked jaw at that thought. There were some limits that only time could overcome, unless Koneko found a way to temporality increase her age and the size of her body, it would be harder for her to withstand the stress of Sage Mode.

Koneko frowned for a moment.

She stood up and went to Naruto, before she hugged him, and looking up at him. She had the desire to be praised for making it this far in her eyes. She was really attention seeking lately, wanting to be as close to him as she could get. She was super affectionate the last day, and her cheeks hadn't calmed down yet. They were constantly a light shade of pink.

Naruto pat her head.

'She is starting to mature, her Mating Season is only a few days away it seems. That is going to be fun to deal with.' Naruto thought as she purred as he rubbed her head. Naruto sat down on the ground, and Koneko moved to his lap. She curled up with her face pretty much in his crotch, though the same could be said when she hugged him. She was kind of at crotch level with him at all times anyway.

Naruto could see that she was really pushing her head towards what she most wanted at the moment.

"Master..." Koneko muttered to him, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head, knowing that this was going to be a conversation that he couldn't avoid having with her any longer.

"Koneko, up." Naruto started out as he sat her up in his lap so that she could look at him. She pouted at him. She liked her other position more. Didn't know why, she just liked it more.

"Master?" Koneko asked, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.

Explaining Mating Season to a Nekoshou was like explaining puberty to Himawari, which had been hell on his brain. Thankfully, he was super old now so there was little shame in what he was about to do, for him at least. With age, came the ability to not give a shit.

"Koneko, you are entering your Mating Season." Naruto bluntly told her, and she looked at him. She didn't seem shocked, or surprised, or even panicking about it.

There were two conditions for mating season.

1\. Fall in love, and have a strong desire for sex.  
2\. Seasonal, a seasonal need for sex and a desire for pregnancy.

She was old enough that her body had matured just enough to the point that she was capable of handling pregnancy, if 5 and 6 year old girls could handle being pregnant then she could to. They had WAY smaller bodies than she did, and she knew of young girls between the ages of 5 and 8 that had children of their own.

She was a "Loli" but at least she was WAY more mature than an 10 year old girl, which was WAY more mature than a 5 year old girl.

"I know." Koneko told Naruto, already well aware of the fact that she was entering her Mating Season. She was in love with Naruto, and her body was capable of sex. Her building love was bound to force her to go into mating season sooner or later. The sexual dreams she had been having were a clear indication of the fact she was getting closer to her race's form of womanhood.

She wasn't stupid.

"... Thank you, you just made this a lot easier. Normally you would have a family member explain this... damn." Naruto said, since the last time he had explained mating season to a youkai... he had gotten her pregnant. "Mating Season is a biological need to breed, and there is nothing to be ashamed of." Naruto told Koneko, and she deadpanned at him.

"I know, and I'm not ashamed either." Koneko told him with her most dull tone.

She. Was. Not. Stupid.

"You know this, but do you really _know_ it?" Naruto asked her, and she wasn't sure of what he was talking about this time. She shrugged her shoulders, seeing as she didn't know what Naruto was trying to say. "You know that Mating Season means sex, and sex means a chance of pregnancy... but do you know what it means for that to happen?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

As a father, he had intricate knowledge of what it meant to be a parent, something Koneko had _no_ knowledge of.

"... Painful birth?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto nodded for a second.

"You had half your torso destroyed, after that, I doubt birth would feel nearly as bad to you. It means you can't be recklass anymore. You will have to give your all to being a parent." Naruto explained to her, and she looked down at the ground in thought. She didn't know if she could give her all to being a mother.

"... If you are the father?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto smiled at her.

"I couldn't raise my last child, but I think you should put more thought into this than just "I love you, and want your baby" Koneko." Naruto told her. He already figured out she was in love with him, that was _no_ surprise to him. He would rather her fall in love with somebody her own age, but he would not reject her feelings either.

He knew how much it heart to have somebody you love, not love you back.

'Do I want to be a mother, or is that just my instincts?' Koneko thought to herself with a frown on her face. Sometimes it was hard for her to tell what _she_ wanted and what her body wanted. Her body wanted to get pregnant, but what did her brain want?

Obviously the same thing, because it was sending messages to her body to get pregnant.

Being a sentient creature capable of ignoring instincts was so hard! Why couldn't she be like an actual cat, unable to control her instincts without a care for the results of her actions? That way she could fuck, get pregnant, and say "whoops, oh well, it happened" and then repopulate her race again.

'You would think Koneko as adorable Hinata. Sorry if I sleep with her ahead of time. Till death do us part. Don't think less of me Hinata.' Naruto thought to his wife, though he would guess they were no longer married since she was dead. He always felt a little guilty when he had sex, though he didn't have sex as often as you would think. The only times he bothered having sex was with students who went into mating seasons where they _needed_ it.

Denying a youkai in mating season sex was a punishment, and it caused them a _lot_ of stress. It was easier to have sex with them, and get back to training than it was to deny them sex, and wait for the heat to be over and wait for the stress of not getting sex to pass.

"What is it like... to be a parent?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he smiled at her.

"It is amazing. When I held my children for the first time... nothing could compare to that feeling. It isn't easy though. Being a parent, it is a thankless job. You have a small person completely dependant on you... they grow, go through phases... they don't always consider your feelings... they can be selfish as well... but you love them no matter what. When they grow up, you just have to believe in them. Being a parent is harder than any job I know... and you don't get paid for it... but it is worth it to see them smile." Naruto explained with great detail what it was like being a parent to her. He wouldn't deny that it had been harder for him, since he never had any parents, he didn't have a clue on what he was suppose to do as a parent either.

It had been a major learning experience for him, but it was a learning experience that he would never regret having.

"Am I... ready to be a parent?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he shook his head.

"Your _body_ is ready. But you aren't mature enough to handle being a mother, I'm not even insulting you. It is just that hard... I became a father when I was 20... and my wife was 19. We were barely ready for a kid, but we made it work." Naruto told her straight up that she wasn't ready. Could she have a baby? Hell yeah, she was going into mating season. That was enough proof her body was mature enough to handle it.

Should she have a baby? No, it wasn't easy, and Koneko was just starting to experience the world right now. It would be best to wait until later to have one, when she had gotten her wild side out of her, and was ready to settle down.

Then again, the "Devil" part of her would make it very hard for her to even actually get pregnant.

"What is sex like?" Koneko asked the big question, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It is simply awesome, not much else to say. The only limit to sex if your imagination, and it feels great." Naruto told her rather simply.

He wasn't going to _lie_ and say it felt bad, and he wasn't going to tell her to wait until she was married. He didn't wait, he and Hinata had Boruto mere months after they got married. They had been having sex halfway into their dating... which was a month after they started dating.

He was not a stickler for marriage being before sex, since he wouldn't make people do something he himself would not do.

"... When my Mating Season begins, please have sex with me..." Koneko told Naruto, and he crossed his arms and smiled at her.

So this was the choice that she made huh?

He hoped she would not come to regret it.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Koneko won't get pregnant, and she DID go into Mating Season in the Light Novels after being in "love" for a little while.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Training the Rest

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Saturday was my friend's birthday, and I was busy with Yardwork Sunday.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Akeno only knew pain at the moment.

Her form of training was simple, figure out what to do when she was met with an opponent who had just a high Energy-Attack resistance that none of her magic attacks would work on them. No matter what attack she threw at Naruto's clone, nothing would do even enough damage to pop it. When she failed, the clone would attack her with a punch strong enough to cripple her just long enough to prevent her from moving for several minutes.

Her entire body was covered in bruises, and her clothes had been ripped to absolute shreds, something Naruto was annoyed with.

What were clothes made of these days? Paper.

Naruto's clothes could survive being blasted through the fucking moon before they even slightly ripped, yet here Akeno's clothes were ripping... from him punching her. Blunt force was ripping her weak ass clothing.

It made no sense!

"Blarg!"

Akeno vomitted blood on the ground from her latest failure, when she was slammed through several dozen trees, and smashed against the ground several times. Then she hit and put a crater in a boulder. Naruto's cloth had his arms crossed with his leg in in the air, having just kicked her in the stomach after she had tried to use magic to summon a tidal wave against him. It failed, and it was proving a point.

Akeno's hand to hand was complete shit.

She would need Rias' medical attention after this, Naruto refused to share his chakra with Akeno as she was. She wasn't his student, it was not his job to heal her. That was her King's job, he was just here to make her see where she was in desperate need of improvement.

Akeno's fingers were coated in lighting, and she raised them to the sky, and lightning struck Naruto's clone from above.

He dispelled it with a wave of his hand, the lightning striking all around him as it was knocked aside by the barrier the shockwave his hand created.

Akeno saw a fist appear in her face.

"Shi-!" Akeno didn't even get to register the pain, or finish her word, before she was punch in the face. Her body durability was the only thing keeping her... alive at this point as she was smashed through the boulder, bounced off the ground, before her face smashed right into a tree, that her body broke through. She skid across the ground.

She was holding her face with both hands, screaming when the pain finally registered.

She was a masochist/sadist, but there was a point when pain was no longer pleasure, _just pain_.

"Okay, I think we are done here. You need to find Rias and get her to heal you, or Asia." Naruto said before he popped in a puff of smoke.

 **-With Naruto Clone 2-**

'Wow, brutal.' Naruto thought as he picked up a dodgeball and looked towards Asia, and he spun it on top of his finger.

He agreed with the thoughts of the other clone.

Were clothes made of damn paper these days?

Asia had a rather large bruise on the center of her chest, and her entire chest was visible, the clothing having just been torn to shit as well. She was wearing bloomers and a white shirt, was, meaning now she was wearing shredded panties and what remains of the white shirt, her bra _long_ since destroyed and falling out of her clothes.

Gasper was nearby, this was part of his training as well.

"Freeze the ball long enough for her to dodge it." Naruto told Gasper, giving him a friendly remainer of what the punishment was for him not doing his job.

His comrade's suffering was the punishment.

Naruto flung the ball at Asia, and Gasper couldn't activate is power in time for Asia to dodge it. She was knocked through the air by the ball, and the remainer of her shirt was destroyed. Asia was on the ground, and she had her Sacred Gear active, already trying to heal the damage that had just been done to her.

"Stop throwing it so faaasst." Gasper complained, and Asia was actually annoyed by this point, her cheeks puffed out.

She was also trying not to yell out in pain.

"Can you please throw them... a little softer?" Asia asked as she covered her chest when she tried to stand back up, on shaky legs. Naruto thought about it for a second, before he smiled very pleasantly.

He opened his mouth.

"No."

Gasper couldn't stop the ball in time, but Asia, when Naruto had said no, he flinched and jumped to the ground. The ball barely skimmed the top of her butt when she did so, still hitting but barely. She yelped as loud as possible when the ball just burned her butt. Her panties now completely destroyed, leaving her butt naked... with one of her cheeks burning bright red from contact with the high friction power of the ball. Not to mention the power of the throw itself.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow, burning." Asia yelped and held onto her butt with both hands.

Naruto palmed his face.

Naruto threw caught the ball when it bounced back to him, before it threw it towards Gasper. Gasper was surprise when it happened, and he managed to stop it for a second... a second. He forgot to dodge when he froze it, and it still hit him in the stomach at full force.

Naruto face palmed a second time.

"Seriously!? Panties, again? Are you going to take my training seriously or not? If not, I won't train you anymore." Naruto told Gasper when he saw the feminine, girly, and overall womanly shaped boy wearing the most feminine panties he could think of, if a bit childish.

"I like wearing girl's clothes though." Gasper managed to squeek out, still in pain from being smashed with the ball. Asia was finished healing her butt by this point, and she yelped when she realized she was completely naked now. She was on the ground covering herself up, something that Naruto found rather... annoying.

Really?

You couldn't be embarassed over being stripped in a life or death battle, so you couldn't be embarassed by nudity during training. If somebody was going to take your life, but you were naked, your life took more priority than the visibility of your privates.

"Really Asia? You have _nothing_ that I haven't seen, or had myself, before. Stand up, and get ready to dodge... 5... 4... 3..." Naruto said, and at 3 she started to stand up. Naruto took training very seriously, if you weren't determined enough to handle his training, then he did not want you to train with him.

Guts were needed for his training, and a will to never give up.

If you didn't have those, then you might as well not train with Naruto at all, because he would push you.

"... Had?" Gasper and Asia questioned that word.

"I can turn into a woman whenever I want. Dodge." Naruto spoke calmly, even as he launched the ball at Gasper this time. It smacked Gasper, and bounced off him to hit Asia, before bouncing back to Naruto, while both of them were on the ground. "Two types of people. There are Determined People, and Undetermined People. I only trained people who are determined. I'm done with you two. Come back when you get some guts." Naruto said as he popped.

 **-With Naruto clone 3-**

"You aren't so bad kid." Naruto said as the memories of the last clone came to him, and he sparred with Yuuto using a sword. The kid was good, not Momoshiki or Kinshiki (who was on par with Sasuke) good, but he was fair enough for this day and age. Naruto barely needed to try to outmatch Yuuto, who was covered in small scratches, but he would recognize the fact that Yuuto had more battle potential than he was being given credit for at the moment.

When Naruto would break his sword, he would just make another, a different sword with a different effect to it that would change the way the boy did battle.

"You are better than my Swordsmaster, where did you learn to use a sword? Or rather, why do you not carry one with you?" Yuuto asked as he created a second sword and started to unleash as many combos as he could while running around Naruto. Naruto blocked them all, and the sparks were flying.

At this point, Naruto realized that Yuuto only needed to refine his already existing skills, and bring them to the next level. Yes, he had weaknesses, but he couldn't change those weaknesses without completely changing his style of combat, which would take years of time for the boy to change to fit the new style.

So, to scale up his existing abilities was the best method for the boy.

"My best friend was a master swordsman. I normally just use a kunai, but I was trained in using a sword. You never know when you might need to use a sword. I'm glad I learned the skill, I needed to match a duel-wielding god for awhile in battle. You have talent, a given considering your Sacred Gear though." Naruto said as he gave Yuuto a shallow cut on his leg, to match several dozen cuts he had all over his body.

The boy was determined to train, Naruto _liked_ that.

If Naruto had met the boy when he was human, he would have taken him on as an apprentice for sure. The boy had drive, determination, guts, and a strong willpower. He had everything that Naruto wanted in a student, and he was willing to learn. He didn't take offense to his weaknesses being pointed out, didn't throw a fit when he was losing, and he had respect enough for power to realize when it was a useless fight.

Even though it was useless, he would still fight on though.

"I would have loved to meet him, your friend. Were you equal to him in the art of the sword?" Yuuto asked Naruto as they traded blows, with Naruto's one sword blocking with ease all of the strikes from Yuuto's swords.

"Yes, but we never fought each other with swords... mostly fists." Naruto admitted with a grin. Kinshiki and Sasuke were swords equals, and Momoshiki had gained all of Kinshiki's knowledge and abilities, and Naruto was equal to Kinshiki in a swords battle as well. That meant that he and Sasuke were also swords equals. "What drives you though? It is not often a boy is so driven these days." Naruto pointed out to Yuuto, who jumped back from Naruto and summoned several swords out of the ground around him.

He flung his current swords at Naruto, and grabbed two more that he believed would be better suited to sparring now.

"I would rather not say right now." Yuuto stated to Naruto, not willing to divulge his past so easily, and Naruto shrugged as he continued to outmatch the boy.

"It isn't for revenge is it? You have that glint in your eye. Let me tell you, entire wars have been started over revenge." Naruto told Yuuto.

Yeah, he noticed the feelings Yuuto was hiding deep down, there was little like that he didn't notice.

"I am _avenging_ my fallen copmrades who were sacrificed... My goal is to destroy all of the Holy Swords of Excalibur." Yuuto said, surprising Naruto.

"You seek revenge... on a sword? You know swords are inanimate objects... right? Well, most swords are..." Naruto said as thoughts of Samehada appeared in his mind, a very sentient sword.

"Their existance is the reason my friends died, so they must be destroyed." Yuuto said as his sword skills got sloppier now that he was getting riled up. Naruto broke through his swords, and Yuuto made more of them.

"Will destroying the swords bring your friends back?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious, seeing as there was so much weird stuff these days.

"... No, but at least they can rest in peace." Yuuto proclaimed, and Naruto sighed for a moment.

Okay, so maybe Yuuto was not perfect student material.

"Did they die so that you could live?" Naruto asked Yuuto, who stopped completely and looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Yes... how did you know?" Yuuto questioned, and Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground.

"A lucky guess. Did they ask you to destroy the swords?" Naruto asked Yuuto, who shook his head. His friends never asked for him to destroy the swords, he chose to do that on his own. "Well then, sounds like you aren't avenging anything." Naruto told Yuuto.

Okay, now Yuuto was pissed.

He started to attack Naruto with more of a sloppy fury, and it just got easier for Naruto to break his swords, causing him to use up more energy to make new ones.

"Of course I'm avenging them! They died because of the swords!" Yuuto shouted, now really riled up.

Naruto touched a soft spot.

"They didn't die so that you could avenge them, they died so that you could live. Your friends loved you enough to die for you... your life is no longer your own Yuuto. If anything, I bet they just want you to be happy... with the loved ones you now have. Anyway, training is done for now... I'll leave you with that." Naruto told Yuuto, who was staring at Naruto with some confusion in his eyes as he popped.

Died so that he could be happy?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	32. Chapter 32 Rias' Deal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... this is Hamura's Tenseigan..." Kaguya muttered as she held her right eye. Currently, she was on the moon that used to be her original prison. She had done research, and discovered the Byakugan could evolve further with the chakra of Hamura. So, it was no difficult matter for her to aquire the chakra. All she had to do was find the remains of the original Tenseigan, and take the chakra from it and into herself.

Kaguya looked at her hands, and she smirked when purple Rinnegan eyes opened in the palms of her hands.

Her right eye was no longer white, instead it was blue with a spinning star-like design in the middle of it. With the Rinnegan of Momoshiki in her hands, the Tenseigan of Hamura in her right eye, her own Byakugan in her left eye, and the Rinne Sharingan in the middle of her forehead, she had nearly all of the Doujutsu at her disposal. If she could find a pure Sharingan for her collection of eyes, she would be that much stronger than before.

She was no fool, she would not challenge Naruto just yet.

Kaguya's form lit ablaze with blue flames. Nothing changed about her appearance, only her clothing changed so that now that they were made of blue flames. Her hair turned blue, and became flames as well, and her horns were blue as well. Her skin technically became blue, but her actual looks themselves stayed the same. She gained several floating orbs of black behind her, and she flexed her fingers.

Now she had a form that was able to bring her closer to the power of the Six Paths Sage Mode that Naruto used.

The Tenseigan Chakra Mode.

"To think you had this potential Hamura, no, to think the _Byakugan_ had this potential." Kaguya said as she touched her Byakugan eye that she didn't allow to transform. Hamura gained his Byakugan for her, so without her, this power wouldn't even have the possibility of existing.

She couldn't believe how much power she gained by simply taking a small amount of Hamura's chakra, and placing it into her Byakugan.

A red ring formed around her back, and a red sword came out of it. She caught it in her hand, and she smiled to herself.

The Rinnegan and Chakra of Momoshiki, in his Super Form.  
The Weapon Creation and Chakra of Kinshiki.  
The Tenseigan of Hamura.  
Her own Byakugan and Rinne Sharingan, along with all of her own abilities.

She was not done though, she would find another source of power that she could steal. She would find a way to get her hands on the power of _that_ Otsutsuki. The one that wasn't revived with Momoshiki and Kinshiki. The third of that cursed group, who must not have been killed just yet. She would attain his power as well, though she would need to find him first.

With her power as it was, there was no force other than Naruto that could challenge her.

First, she would train with her abilities. She opened a portal to another universe, one that she planned on destroying and recreating to fit her needs. She already created a lava, acid, ice, desert, and gravity dimension... this time she would go with something like... a dimension that was filled with nothing but planets made out of All-Killing Ash Bones spikes.

No, something more beautiful than that.

 **-With Naruto-**

'So, that is her plan.' Naruto thought as he sensed the activation of a Tenseigan through his own Six Paths Sage Mode. He glanced up at the moon with narrowed eyes. He should have figured she would investigate the moon for the remains of the Otsutsuki clan. That way she could try and increase her power further.

Her Byakugan was the originator of the Byakugan of Hamura, meaning that her own Byakugan was capable of evolving into the Tenseigan, and she could awaken the Tenseigan Chakra Mode as well.

Naruto rolled up his right sleeve a little, and he undid the bandages, and showed that he had a piece of paper on his wrist with Fuinjutsu on it. Naruto unsealed, with a puff of smoke, a jar with liquid in it. Inside of that liquid was a purple Rinnegan, with tomoe on the rings.

Sasuke's Rinnegan.

If Kaguya tried to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto would be prepared for it, and cancel it out with this Rinnegan. Naruto had no plans to insert it into his own eye, it was still Sasuke's eye. Naruto was just preparing for the worse case scenerio, Kaguya putting the world under the Infinite Tsukuyomi and gaining access to the techniques of all of the Supernatural species on it. He didn't need her gaining all of the abilities of all of the species, and leeching power from then until they either died, or turned into White Zetsu.

"Master?" Koneko asked as she looked at the eye in the jar.

"Hmmm? It's nothing, I'm just getting prepared for something in the future. Don't worry, go back to sleep." Naruto said as he rubbed her head, seeing as she was laying in his lap. She really enjoyed his warm chakra even more now that she was about to go into her first mating season. So he was bathing her in his chakra, because that was simply what she wanted.

Naruto gained the memories of all of his clones.

Wow, Naruto didn't expect it, but it would appear that he now had rating on how determined Rias' peerage was to learn.

Issei - 1  
Yuuto - 2  
Asia - 3  
Akeno - 4  
Gasper - 5

Issei was actually the most determined to learn, and Naruto found it hilarious that the three originally humans of the peerage were the ones that were best suited towards learning. Issei was desperate to learn how to become a Battle Pervert. Asia wanted to vastly increase her medical ability, and was willingly putting herself through his harsh training in order to increase her dodging ability. Yuuto was simply a good student, with his own bad spot being that he was seeking to use his power for revenge.

Yuuto didn't know, that if he took revenge, even on sword, that it wouldn't stop there.

For one, he would make a powerful enemy out of the Church for doing that. They would have him killed for sure, and when he was killed Rias would try and kill those people who killed him. Him destroying even one sword could start an entire cycle of hatred that would not even with his death.

Worst case scenerio, even if he got his revenge, he would feel empty inside when he realized that revenge wouldn't make him feel any better... and then he would seek more revenge to try and fill the darkness in his soul.

Only this time, it would be against people.

'He is heading down a dark path, no doubt about that. Looks like you have a friend that needs to be saved from himself.' Naruto thought as he scratched his student behind the ears. She snuggled deeper into his lap.

Rias walked behind Naruto, but he wasn't startled.

"Now that I have Koneko back in my group, Riser is demanding that the Rating Game be pushed up... I have 5 days time to train my peerage." Rias told Naruto, which was where she had been when she left Issei's training.

"Well, I'm not training your peerage. So far, only Issei seems to have the right stuff... Asia took, but 5 days isn't enough to put battle instincts into her. Koneko is my only student, until your peerage gets the right attitude, I won't even lift a finger to train them." Naruto told Rias, who winced. That meant that the only person Naruto was going to teach was Koneko, though she was pretty sure that he was going to continue Issei's battle pervert training as well.

He seemed a little fond of Issei, hopefully that fondness was enough to train the boy more seriously.

"If... You know, Riser is pretty arrogant. He also hates... sullied goods. I'm sure the entire thing will be called off... If I lose my virginity." Rias hinted to Naruto, and Naruto listened to her idea with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that sounds like it could work. You would have to find somebody that would really get under the boy's skin though... Somebody that he can't possibly beat in a contest of power, that way he can't try and kill them to "restore" your purity or some bullshit." Naruto told Rias, and she nodded her head. The person she was thinking of was just like that, somebody too powerful for any known force to kill to restore her purity.

She was looking right at him.

She had considered sleeping with Yuuto and Issei, but Yuuto was somebody she highly suspected of being gay, and Issei... well she felt that Grayfia would come and stop her before she could even try it.

Grayfia wasn't strong enough to stop Naruto though.

"Yes, and it would be nice if he could help me out. I would be eternally grateful if this man was kind enough to help me avoid a loveless wedding." Rias told Naruto as she walked in front of him, and stared into his eyes. Naruto gave her a deadpan look, before he sighed.

She was hinting that she wanted him to fuck her, so that she didn't get married.

"We just met." Naruto told Rias, and she nodded.

"Trust me, I even considered Issei for this... and I just met him not long ago as well. I wouldn't even ask if it wasn't the best way to avoid conflict." Rias spoke as neutrally as possible, and Naruto palmed his face.

"You would rather give your body to a stranger, than marry this boy? Wow, that is just... if my daughter ever slept with a stranger, I can't tell you how pissed I would be. Have you even considered your parents feelings in this?" Naruto asked her, and she gripped her hands into fists.

"They didn't consider my feelings when they engaged me! Anyway, it would be a one time, no strings attached, affair." Rias told Naruto, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you want to do this." Naruto told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rias asked, and Naruto waved a hand.

"First, how would you prove you had sex? It is your word, but you could be lying to them. You have to give them proof, and it is hard to prove you aren't a virgin... you could hymen during training. You could have masterubated with a huge dildo to break it. Second, you would need visible proof, and the only way to do that is by pictures, or a recording." Naruto told her, and she turned red when she realized what he was saying.

She would need to take pictures, or record, herself being fucked and show it to Riser to prove to him that she wasn't a virgin.

Of course, thanks to the Reverse Harem Jutsu she had witnesses earlier, her mind was still a little... hazy. She was still in a state of lust, and wasn't thinking nearly as clearly as normal. What could she say, Naruto made an impressive technique for distraction and seduction.

"Very well, if that is what I have to do, then so be it. You will help me? I would be willing to reward you with anything I could give you." Rias tried to make a deal with Naruto, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.

Well, he was single, and Rias was an attractive girl.

Also, sex. Enough said.

Rias was also related to the current Lucifer, and Naruto needed to talk with the Satans, the Fallen Angel, and Angel leaders. He could use this favor she would owe him to get the chance he needed to talk with the higher ups he needed to talk to.

He needed to make sure that the Underworld and Heaven were ready evacuate their worlds at a moments notice if Kaguya tried to attack them.

He needed to talk with them about the threat that was the Mother of All Chakra.

"... Fine, but I will only ask you this once. You can _never_ give your virginity to the person you fall in love with. You will always have to live with the fact you gave it to me... Can you live with that?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head, no hesitation.

"In the old days, Devils slept with men and women in exchange for their souls. We are also attracted to power. You are a responsible adult, experienced in many ways, and you are very close to Koneko. She trusts you, and I will trust you." Rias told Naruto as she extended her hand, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

He took her hand.

"Okay then." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head. Koneko told her that Naruto was the kind of man that couldn't turn away a woman in need. He had a weakness to helping others in terrible situations, even if it wasn't the best of ideas.

She would set up a nice location.

She and Naruto would be fucking.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Yes, Naruto and Rias will have sex. This does not mean they will be in a relationship. Naruto is helping her out, and he is doing this so that he can help others besides Rias.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Prep Work

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **You will see the lemon, at some point.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... What are your clones doing Master?" Koneko asked when she saw Naruto's clones working on something in the clubroom. The furnature was being moved around, with a bed being moved to take the place of most of it, many clones were working on writing something on cardboard with black markers. Cameras were being set up in a variety of spots.

Naruto had also had clones reading up on how to work those cameras, and studying how to be masters at the art of taking video.

He also had clones reading up on editting video.

Rias was with one of the clones at the moment, and she was being run through... lines for something that Koneko didn't know about.

"Your King wants to use her body to escape an unwanted situation." Naruto stated with crossed arms. He wasn't going to hide this from Koneko, she was his student, and deserved to know to some degree. This wasn't going to be a secret for long anyway, considering Rias was going to be no doubt called a slut for what she was going to be doing. Her family was going to be, and as a father Naruto knew what a parent's reaction would be, giving her so much shit for what her choice was leading her to be doing.

"If you make me marry you, I will cheat on you everyday with random men." Rias stated as she read what was on the card.

"Good, but more feeling to it." Naruto (Clone) told her, seeing as she was going to be trying to get out of what annoyed her. She had to make Riser think that if he still tried to marry her, she would be the least faithful woman in the world. She had to make Riser _hate_ her guts, or at the least make him utterly disgusted at the thought of marrying her.

Who wanted to marry a woman they knew would never be loyal to him, and would sleep with tons of other men just to piss him off?

Severe Masochists was the answer to that question.

"... Explain?" Koneko asked, not demanded (he was her Master, and she respected that) of him.

"Rias wants to use sex to break her engagement. If she uses Issei or Yuuto, then those two would be killed and the wedding would still take place. At the same time, sex without proof of sex would just end up being an assumed lie." Naruto mentioned to Koneko, who was smart enough to put the pieces together. Her eyebrow twitched, and her nose flared once in anger at the thought of what she was thinking.

Rias asked Naruto to have sex with her!

Naruto bonked Koneko on the head.

'Ow...' Koneko thought with a pout.

"Don't be mad at her, she is risking a lot. Her reputation, her body, her heritage. She is putting everything on the line for this. Respect her determination." Naruto told Koneko sternly. He knew she was jealous of Rias, and he could understand why. Koneko loved him, he was not ignorant to a girl's feelings after he had gotten married the first time. Koneko wanted him to herself.

They weren't dating or married though, their relationship was Master and Student, and until Koneko had entered her Mating Season, they would not have any kind of sexual relationship either.

"Understood..." Koneko pouted at him, and he rubbed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Koneko." Rias apologized to Koneko, knowing what she was doing would hurt the poor girl.

"Don't apologize, you are protecting Koneko too. The way you made it sound, Riser turned his peerage into a harem... and if you marry him, he also owns your peerage... meaning Koneko becomes his slave. I am already annoyed that _you_ own MY student. There is no way I am going to allow somebody to make her an actual slave." Naruto stated as he pat Koneko on the head. This was part of the reason he was so willing to help Rias like this.

This was the most peaceful solution that didn't need to involve violence, as a Hokage Naruto didn't flaunt his power to get his way, he did try and find a peaceful solution first.

Rias might own Koneko, but she also considered the girl family, treated her like family, and took care of her. Yes, she stilled owned her, but Rias didn't HAVE to do any of that stuff. The fact that Rias treated Koneko well of her own accord spoke wonders for her character. It means more when you treat somebody nicely because you want to, not because you have to. Rias could treat Koneko like dirt, and nobody would bat an eye... but despite that Rias still treated her peerage like family.

That meant something in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was the same.

As the leader of his village, Naruto could have people executed for pissing him off. He could send people to their deaths, start war... anything really. He had been a dictator for his nation (because lets be serious, the Fire Lord was a figure head at MOST) and a world renown hero... yet he himself still chose to treat his village as a family.

"Hey! Pay attention. It isn't like we can just do this willy nilly Rias, you have to be convincing, and have this stuff down pat." Naruto (clone) told her demandingly when he noticed that she was being distracted.

"Why can't you have two clones... do it instead?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he looked at her with dull eyes.

"Because is an insult to Rias, and if they run her under a lie detector and find out she DIDN'T have sex the wedding is back on. Trust me, they are going to check to make sure this is her. You devils have transformation magic, they will check." Naruto stated as fact to Koneko. People forgot that you couldn't just use a fake, not with how people could check for fakes so easily now. Rias wasn't the best at lying, at least not in a convincing way, so there was no way that she could lie to her parents about this not being her.

So it HAD to be her.

"If you make me marry you, my child will be a half-blood with humans." Naruto (clone) stated to Rias, who nodded.

"If you make me marry you, my child will be a half-blood with humans." Rias repeated to the clone. She had a feeling that she would have a hard time talking during sex, but so she was going to make sure saying these lines would be second nature to her when the time came.

She had little doubt she was going to be drowning in pleasure.

The man was a fully grown adult with experience, not only did that make him simply larger in size than teenager boys, but he had the experience and stamina of somebody who had been around the block. Being an ancient ninja, she loved that by the way, he no doubt had super amazing sex abilities... such as those clones, she shivered at that thought.

"A clone do her then?" Koneko swiftly said.

"Rias is going to be getting more than _a_ clone." Naruto hinted at Koneko, and Rias gulped when she figured out the meaning.

"How long is this going to take... the sex?" Rias asked Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"Hours... days if you don't get your role down right the first time. We could do this in 1 hour, or it could take 72 hours... how long it takes is up to you." Naruto told Rias, and Koneko blushed when she realized... this might not be so bad.

She could use this to her advantage.

She could use this as the chance to see what Naruto liked, disliked, and his tricks so that she could practice on her own time to get herself ready. She would have to swallow her jealousy, but she would be able to make this a chance to prepare herself to please her Master.

Rias could only gulp.

"... You aren't going to ruin me for other men... right?" Rias asked him, and he shrugged.

"You're young, your vagina will tighten back up pretty quickly... though I will admit, not many men can be a one person gang bang or use my tricks." Naruto admitted with a small smile on his face.

Ah, the sexual uses of his ninjutsu... no mortal man could copy them.

Using the swirls of the Rasengan for slit stimulation, using the Frog Kata to stretch a woman out from the inside by using an invisible aura to make his cock feel bigger (not that he needed help) and move around as it on it's own. The shadow clones for a gang bang, and many other techniques just for the hell of it.

Using the Transparent Escape Technique to make a girl feel like she was having sex with the air itself, because being fucked by somebody invisible was always freaky.

"Doesn't a vagina stretch out to fit-" Koneko started, but Naruto stopped her.

"It is more like rubber than gum. A vagina stretches during sex, but after sex it will usually go back to the same shape... it would take a LOT of sex to actually change that. That, and age will usually have an effect." Naruto corrected a common mistake people made.

That being said, a woman would still remember the feeling of being utterly stretched, even if her pussy returned and tightened back up, so she could still compare men.

"Set up a camera on the ceiling Clone 8." Clone 4 stated as he pointed at another clone, who walked on the ceiling and attached a camera to it. He nailed the stand into place, before he truly attached the camera, and angled it so that it was pointed down at the bed under him.

"Good, Clone 7, go and set up the sound system. I want to be able to hear even the smallest of squeaks she lets out." Clone 3 stated as he directed another clone, and Naruto nodded his head.

Moans were always a good indicator of pleasure.

"You aren't afraid of what... of course you aren't." Rias pointed out to herself. She remembered how Naruto had rearranged entire landscapes with a super powered punch. There was nobody that could survive him being actually serious, let alone force him to be held responsible for fucking her.

Naruto gave Rias a stack of papers.

"I had a clone make these. This says that I am not responsible for anything that happens to you, and that you willingly agreed to everything that is about to happen. Devils have a low chance of pregnancy, but I have super fertile sperm... so better safe than sorry." Naruto told Rias, and she was about to get a pen to sign it. "Nope, you sign this with blood." Naruto told her, and she looked at Naruto.

"... Do ninjas really sign contracts with blood?" Rias asked Naruto, who thought about the summoning contracts.

"Binding ones, yes. Now sign." Naruto told her, and she bit her thumb, and she yelped when she realized how much that HURT, before she wrote her name on the paper in blood. "Good, now go and prepare yourself." Naruto told her.

"Okay, the shower scene is all ready. Somebody go ask Clone 20 in the school if the classroom scene is ready for showtime." Clone 14 stated as he showed that the shower was ready to be made into a porn video.

"I got it." Clone 18 told Clone 14 as he made his way out of the room.

Naruto told Rias he would help her.

He was going to make SURE that Riser wanted nothing to do with Rias after this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Confirmed Scenes- (Not a Vote)  
The Bed Scene**_  
 _ **The Classroom Scene**_  
 _ **The Shower Scene**_  
 _ **The Outdoors Scene**_  
 _ **The Gang Bang Scene**_

 **Any suggestions for scenes are more than welcome.**

 **Note: I am still looking for anyone willing to make a "Reading" story out of this story.**


End file.
